Crab Pots & PinUps
by LivyLane11
Summary: Edgar Hansen is ruffled when family friends, Layla and her sister, move to Dutch upon Sig's request after their father's death. Deadliest Catch fanfic! Smut in later chapters!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: Wow! It's been a crazy few months since I finished _Healing Wounds _which just reached waaaay more than the like two hits I thought it would get haha This is my first Edgar story and I'm really excited about it! Sorry, again, for all the back story but if you read _Healing Wounds_ you should have been warned about how much I adore mindless detail! **Thanks for the support and for everyone who messaged me asking me when I was going to hurry my lazy ass up and put out another one so, this one is for you guys! Love you all!**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Deadliest Catch or the men that appear in the show. This is a complete work of fiction. However, Layla is an OC and her character, family, and backstory are of my own creation. **Also, Rated M for a reason. Language, and massive smut in later chapters.**

As always please R&R! OH! And in my story Edgar is sore as always, but IS NOT PLANNING TO RETIRE! (I wish that was the case in real life lol)

**LAYLAPOV:**

"You need a change of scenery, girls," Uncle Sig told Layla and her slightly older sister Jimi after the funeral was over. Layla and Jimi had just lost both of their parents within the last two months; Mom to cancer and now Dad to a car accident. 'Uncle Sig' as they sometimes called him had been friends with Mark, their father, since before they were born. Mark had worked with Sig on the docks for years, but injury demanded a job change for Mark and he left Dutch. Sig and Mark remained friends through the years, and when Layla called to tell him what happened he couldn't believe it. It was just so sudden.

"Ha, yea, that would be nice. Got somewhere in mind?" Layla would love to leave L.A., she needed a job that didn't involve fame anymore. Layla was a twentythree year old freshly retired pin-up model. It wasn't like she wasn't successful because: she was. It wasn't like she didn't make _a lot_ of money because: she did. It was simply because it got harder and harder to hide the bruises from her, now, ex-boyfriend Shane. He was the new 'It Boy' in Hollywood and no one believed the things he did to her until Layla secretly recorded his last beating and went to the police. Of course, he made bail and is doing his best to deny everything to the press. Shane's restraining order hearing is in a just over a month, and time was dragging for Layla.

Layla snapped out of her day dream when Jimi lightly smacked her arm, "Layla, have you been listeing to anything Sig and I have been saying?"

Layla looked between the two of them, "Sorry, spaced out. What were you saying Uncle Sig?"

"Well, I suggested you girls come up to Dutch. I own some properties in town and I bought this old bookstore a few years ago but I haven't had the time to really work on it. It's got a two bedroom apartment upstairs and a full kitchen, the works," Sig explained to them as they walked out of the funeral home to his rental car.

Layla was getting that excited feeling in her stomach, "Wait, what are you suggesting? Jimi and I go up there and run an old bookstore for you? And you'd be like our boss and landlord?"

"Yes, dumbass, thats exactly what I'm suggesting," Sig laughed and unlocked his car.

"Oh my God, are you serious?" Layla jumped up and down as she hugged her 'Uncle'. "This is so cool! Dad would be so excited!"

The thought brought tears to Sig's eyes as he hugged both girls, "God, I miss your old man," he said as he let them go and got into his car. "You girls come by my hotel tomorrow morning and we'll lay it all out, okay?" They said their final goodbyes and left.

Layla was driving Jimi home and talking excitedly about moving to Alaska. Her mind was racing, the prospect of leaving L.A, modeling, poparazzi, Shane, and everything else behind was exhilarating. She looked over at her older sister Jimi, who looked annoyed. Heck, come to think of it, she _always _looked annoyed. "What's on your mind, Jim-bo?" Layla asked, finally breaking the silence.

"Don't call me that, it's bad enough our parents named me after a guy but Jim-bo makes me sound like a trucker," she snapped bitterly.

"Hey, it's not like they named you after some _random _guy, after Jimi Hendrix! Ha, you can't help it that Mom and Dad were big hippies," Layla laughed. It was true, Jimi was named after the legendary guitar player and Layla was the name of Dad's second favorite Eric Clapton song _'Layla', _and that was simply because Mom wouldn't let him name her _'Bell Bottom Blues'_.

"Whatever," Jimi replied, and then proceded to go on a rant, "I don't know, I'm just not as thrilled about Sig's plan as you are I guess. And I don't even know why you _are _excited about it! You are walking away from a once-in-a-lifetime dream career! You walk down the street and people fawn over you and yet you want to move to_ Alaska_? Why? Because your mega-star boyfriend used to beat on you a little, get over yourself Layla," Jimi took a deep breath to calm herself down and stared out the passenger side window.

Layla's mouth was hanging open in shock at Jimi's rant. It took her a few minutes to process all she had said. Layla always knew Jimi was always a bit jealous of her, she thought she had it 'easy', but in reality Layla worked her ass off. "Ooohkay, first I'm excited because it's something new. Second, my 'dream career' will be here waiting for me if I want it when I'm ready to come back, everyone has assured me of that. And finally, _'beat on me a little'_? Jimi, he beat the shit out of me so fuck you very much," Layla told her sister in a rush.

Jimi waited a full five minutes before replying, "I'm sorry, Layla," she reached over and put her hand on top of Layla's on the gear shifter. "I'm just nervous I guess," Jimi said as the car pulled up to her appartment. She leaned over and kissed her baby sister's cheek and got out of the car.

The next morning the girls met Sig in the dining room of his hotel. They layed out the plans and in two weeks Layla and Jimi would be flying to Dutch Harbor.

**EDGARPOV:**

"Damn'it Ed, do you have to drive like that?" his older brother Sig snapped at him as they turned a corner probably a _bit _sharper than they should have. Edgar chuckled and kept driving, "Shut up, I didn't have to pick your ass up from the airport ya know." Sig didn't reply but just kept muttering about 'his life flashing before his eyes'.

The brothers finally made it to the Northwestern, and in 'one piece' Edgar pointed out to Sig. "Christ, you are grumpier than you normally are Sigurd. Bad plane trip?"

"It's always a bad plane trip, Edgar. I'm just nervous for the girls to get here...I hate planes," Sig said as he climbed aboard his boat.

"I can't believe I've never met them. Mark and I were never close but I've known him for forever. What are they like?" Edgar asked, genuinly curious. He hadn't met anyone new in a long time.

"Uh, Jimi is the oldest, she's twentyfive and real athletic. She played college volleyball and went semi-pro for while but she got injured and it ended her career. And then Layla is twentythree and a model," Sig told him as they walked into the galley.

Edgar's ears perked up a bit, "A model? How is she going to be a model from Dutch?"

"Ok, correction: a _retired _model. Layla has had a rough couple months and just wanted to start something new. Uhh..the tabloids were following her around something terrible," Sig headed up to the wheelhouse with his younger brother hot on his heels.

"Tabloids, huh? She must be pretty famous," Edgar was getting more and more intrigued by the new women coming to town.

"Yea, Nina was always going on about going to L.A. to visit her and look into modeling but June wants her to finish school first, which suits me just fine," Sig sat down in his chair at the helm of the boat and sighed. "Ahh, my old friend," he said and he rubbed the arms of his chair fondly. Edgar shook his head and went down to the engine room to work on a few things.

**LAYLAPOV**:

"Just how much clothing do you own, Layla?" Jimi asked as they retrieved their luggage after they had finally landed. "Thank God Sig has a truck to haul all of this, because this is a _tad _ridiculous," she huffed as they lifted the last of Layla's suitcases from the revolving luggage claim.

"Haha, okay so I have a lot of clothes...and shoes...but you know heels are my guilty pleasure! And I got like a third of these clothes for free from jobs and sponsors and stuff," Layla explained blushing slightly. Jimi just shook her head and looked around for Sig, and found him walking towards them with another man who was blushing furiously.

Sig hugged them both, and introduced them to Jake Anderson, one of his deckhands. "Nina warned me about your wardrobe so I brought Junior for the manual labor," Sig laughed and clapped Jake on the shoulder. He didn't seem to mind, Layla liked him already, he seemed very gentle and shy.

"Actually, speaking of Nina, I sent her some of my clothes that I didn't think I would need anymore to lighten my luggage load," Layla explained to Sig.

He looked at her sharply, "What kind of clothes, young lady?"

Of course he would worry she gave her corsets and stripper boots. Layla laughed and kissed her 'Uncle' on the cheek, "Only the good kind, Uncle Sig!"

Jake continued blushing and finally said, "So, you're really Layla Jones, huh?" Layla laughed, he sounded like he thought Sig was pulling his leg when he told him who they were picking up at the airport.

"Yup, thats me," Layla said smiling.

"You are just as pretty in person as in your pictures," Jake said embarrased.

"Thank you, Jake, that's always nice to hear," she smiled and winked at him.

They headed out to the still warm truck and Layla groaned at the heat. It was near the of December and frigid. She and Jimi were used to the California tempertures, this might take some getting used to. "Oh my God, it's so friggin' cold! How warm does it get? Please tell me it's not always this cold!" Jimi asked, shivering.

Jake and Sig were laughing at them, "Yea, Opies are only two weeks away so it's going to be this cold for awhile. In the summer its not bad at all though, I promise," Sig expained.

It became very clear just how small Dutch Harbor was because the drive from the airport to the bookstore was very short.

Layla looked out her window at her new home and nearly squealed, it was beyond her expectations. The building itself was tall and the store was quite large, but not so large that two people couldn't manage it. Sig unlocked the door and led them inside, it smelled like books. Such a wonderful smell to Layla. Reading had always been a very large part of her life.

The grand tour was great, main store in front, pretty large kitchen in back with a staircase leading up to the appartment. When the girls luggage was finally inside and the tour was over Sig told the girls that they were going out to the bar tonight, to talk shop and celebrate, 'so head on over to the boat sometime after nine'. Layla was excited to meet everyone Sig and her Dad had always told her about.

**EDGARPOV: **

"JUNIOR!" Edgar yelled as he climbed out of the engine room. "JUNIOR!" Edgar yelled again, but instead of Jake coming around the corner it was Matt. "Where the hell is the Kid?" Edgar asked while rubbing his grease covered hands on a work cloth.

"Your brother took him to town to pick up those girls because you were busy. Ha, plus Jake wanted to see if Sig was telling the truth about _'Layla Jones'_," Matt said in a mocking tone and rolled his eyes.

"What? That she's a model?" Edgar asked.

Matt looked at him for a moment and then said, "Come with me."

They walked to Jake and Edgar's stateroom, when they got there Matt reached over Jake's bunk where he had a calendar hanging up and handed it to Edgar. They both sat down on the edge of Edgars bunk, "Junior's pin-up calendar? What about it?" Edgar asked.

"Flip to February," Matt explained.

The picture was the side view of an extremely attractive woman with short-ish dark brown hair, leaning over with both hands and one knee propped up on the stool infront of her and the other very high heeled foot on the floor. She was wearing a red corset with white Cupid wings and silk ruffled panties, classic pin-up. She was beautiful. Edgar looked from the calendar to Matt and then back at the calendar, "_This_, is Layla Jones?" he asked. Matt simply nodded in return. "Haha, well shit, the guys are just gonna eat her alive," Edgar said, looking back at the picture again.

Edgar and Matt were sitting in the galley playing cards when Sig and Jake finally returned. "They arrive in one piece? What took ya so long?" Edgar asked, not looking up his poker hand.

"Yea, they made it just fine. We stayed to help them unload their luggage and show them around the building," Sig explained and then looked over at his brother, "Why are you so curious?"

Edgar rolled his eyes, "I'm not, I was just wondering why it took you so long to get back and approve whats on this list," Ed layed his cards down, and grabbed the list of things he needed from town for the engine room and gave it to Sig.

"Yea this all seems fine, I'll go grab my card," he said and headed up to the wheelhouse.

"Need some help in town, Ed?" Jake asked as he sat down at the table.

"Nah, I'll be alright Junior. Be back in a bit."

**LAYLAPOV:**

Layla was already sick of unloading her luggage, and didn't feel like going through the boxes of her possessions that had arrived a few days before she did. Layla flopped down on her bed, looked out her window and saw the sign for the bookstore hanging just below it. It was very dirty, you could barely see the letters. Layla quickly hopped up, excited to have a task to accomplish that didn't involve unpacking, changed out of her airplane clothes and headed outside. She found a large ladder out behind the store and took it outfront to take down the sign and clean it.

The sign was on two hooks and the left one was completely covered in ice. As Layla reached over to jiggle the ice off, the sleeve of her coat caught on the hook, ripped through the fabric and got stuck. "Well, shit," Layla muttered as she realized it wasn't going to come off easily.

"Need some help up there?" A mans voice called up to her. Layla looked down to see a very attractive man looking up at her, with a slightly amused look on his handsome face.

"Yea, help would be nice. You offering?" Layla asked, jiggling her arm, still trying to get free.

"Whoa! Stop, you're gonna tip the ladder over if you keep doing that," the mystery man said suddenly. Layla realized he was climbing up the ladder behind her and stopped when he reached the step just below hers. His back was snug against hers, Layla was shocked at how warm and comforting he was. Her breath caught in her throat as the man reached over and gently unhooked her torn sleeve from the sign, she could feel his breath on her neck. He paused momentarily as he moved back and Layla couldn't breath. "There ya go, Miss," the man finally said and started descending the ladder. When he reached the ground she descended the ladder also.

Layla turned to look at her rescuer face to face for the first time. She felt herself get butterflies, which had never happened to her before. '_Say something! You're being stupid',_ her brain telling her, and finally she spoke, "Thank you. I mighta been stuck for a while if you hadn't come along."

He smiled, "No problem. I'm Edgar Hansen, by the way," reaching out to shake her hand. "Oh!" Layla said surprised, "You're Sig's brother! Great to meet you, I'm Layla."

**EDGARPOV**:

_'I'm Layla',_ her voice was soothing, Edgar could listen to her talk all day. He looked down and realized he was still holding her hand after he shook it. Layla laughed lightly and took her hand back. "It's great to meet you too. I knew your Dad a bit, sorry for your loss," Edgar said. They talked a bit more and Edgar couldn't shake that warm feeling in the pit of his stomach. He'd never felt it before. _'She's only twentythree, ya creeper,' _his brain told him.

"Well, I better get back. Sig is going to be wondering where the hell I am. You coming out to the bar tonight?" Edgar asked, genuinly interested.

"Yea, absolutely! I can't wait to meet all of you rowdy fisherman my Dad and Sig have been telling me stories about for years!" Layla laughed as Edgar helped her move the ladder back to behind the store.

"Ha! I wouldn't say that to them, you'll have the worst hangover of your life in the morning," Edgar chuckled at her. "Well, I'll see ya there then Layla," he smiled at her and walked away, looking over his should at her one last time before reaching his truck and he was surprised to see she was still looking at him. _'Oh, boy,' _Edgar thought to himself and shook his head to try and clear it, _'this could be trouble,' _he laughed silently to himself while driving back to the boat.

**A/N: Ah! First chapter over! Please Review! Lots more chapters comin' at cha!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Deadliest Catch or the men that appear in the show. This is a complete work of fiction. However, Layla is an OC and her character, family, and backstory are of my own creation. Ha, don't sue me.

**LAYLAPOV**:

"What about this?" Jimi asked for the fifth time as she checked herself out in Layla's mirror. She had been changing outfits every ten minutes for the last hour and Layla was starting to get annoyed. "Jimi, we are going out to the bar with a bunch of fisherman. I don't think it really matters what you wear," Layla rolled her eyes at her older sister. Jimi huffed, "Well, I'm sorry I'm not used to hanging out with famous people like you are, Layla," she told her. "Ohhh my God, you are so aggrivating, Jimi. They are just regular guys, calm down," Layla said.

After all of her flip-floping Jimi finally decided on a pair of jeans and hoodie. Layla rolled her eyes again as they left the shop and headed to the Northwestern to meet up with the guys. Under her coat, Layla herself was wearing a vintage long sleeved rock t-shirt that hung off one shoulder, flare jeans, and wedge heels.

The girls arrived at the Northwestern at about ten that night. Jimi looked over and laughed at her sister, "How do you expect to get on that boat with your heels on? You're an idiot sometimes, Layla." Jimi laughed at her again and Layla had had just about enough of her older sisters attitude for one night.

"Screw you, Jimi," she said, and climb aboard the boat.

**EDGARPOV**:

Edgar was up in the wheelhouse talking to his, now, ex-wife Louise. She wanted more money. Edgar couldn't believe it, they didn't have any kids and he had given her a _lot _of money when the divorce was finalized last month, what more could she want? He was just about to tell her to 'piss off' when he looked out the back door of the wheelhouse and saw Layla attempting to climb aboard the boat without any help. "Shit! I gotta go," Edgar yelled into the phone, hung up, and ran out the back door and down the ladder to deck.

"Hey!" Edgar yelled just as Layla set her feet on deck, safe and sound. "You about gave me a heart attack Layla! You coulda fell inbetween the boat and the dock," Edgar told her harshly. He had the intense urge to hug her within an inch of her life. His palms itched to reach out to her and his chest was tight. _'Get it together Ed,'_ he shook his head clear and looked at Layla again, she was looking at him with an odd expression on her face, he couldnt place it.

"Will you help me down?" Layla's sister called down to him from the dock. It was the first time he'd seen her, she had long light brown hair in a messy bun on the top of her head. Edgar thought she was pretty enough but there was just something he didn't quite like about her, she looked _mean_, he thought. "Yea, no problem," he replied and helped her down. When she was settled on deck Edgar led them inside the Northwestern.

"SIGURD!" Edgar yelled as they entered the galley, "The Jones girls are here!" Just as Edgar finished yelling up to Sig that they had arrived, Jake poked his head outside his stateroom.

"Hi, again, Jimi! What's up, Layla?" he asked.

Edgar looked over at Layla's sister, "Jimmy?"

She smiled tightly, "Parents were big hippies, its J-I-M-I, for Jimi Hendrix," she explained.

"Ohh, gotcha," Edgar nodded to himself. "So 'Layla' is for...?" He asked Jimi, who rolled her eyes and answered: "_'Layla' _by Eric Clapton." Edgar nodded again, "Good song," he muttered to himself.

He watched as Layla walked over to Jake and hugged him, she looked taller than when he had met her earlier. Edgar looked down and noticed she was wearing heels. His brain nearly exploded, "Fucking hell, Layla, you tried to get on the boat IN HEELS?" Edgar yelled suddenly.

She turned around to look at him, halting her conversation with Jake. "I didn't just _try _to get on the boat in heels, I actually _got on the boat_ in heels. In one piece I might add," Layla told him with her hands on her hips.

By this point Matt and Nick had come out of their room to see what was going on. "Alright, alright children let's play nice," an amused Sig told them, having heard the entire conversation. "Layla, I'm gonna side with Ed on this one though. No more getting on the boat without help incase something happens. Okay?"

She looked at him and did her best pouty face, "Ohkay," she said finally with a sigh.

"Alright, let's head out then," Sig led them out of the boat.

They made it off the boat, and split into two groups. One in Nick's truck and one in Edgars. Layla, Jimi, Junior and Edgar took his truck. As Edgar drove he couldn't get Layla's pouty face out of his mind, it made him want to kiss her silly. He was trying his hardest not to think of the _other _things it made him want to do to her. _'She's Juniors age,' _Edgar told himself again, trying to force the images and thoughts out of his brain. They made it to the Elbow Room and the cold air that hit Edgar as he exited the truck was a God send.

**LAYLAPOV**:

What the fuck was Edgar's deal? Just because he saved her with the whole sign shinanigans doesn't mean he needs to protect her 24/7. But that wasn't even the problem, the problem was: she kind of liked it. That worried her. When he yelled at her out on dock the concern on his face was so genuine it almost hurt. Layla had never seen someone look at her that way before. It stirred something inside of her that she didn't know she had.

Layla decided she needed to put some distance between herself and Edgar for the night. She wanted nothing more at the moment than to get _closer _to him, but the thought of the tabloids or worse, Shane, finding out about a new companinon could be disasterous. Layla couldn't subject someone to that. When Shane's restraining order went through then she could let her gaurd down.

Layla and Jimi followed Sig over to the tables where everyone in 'their group' was already mingling. "Ladies, this is Mike, Eddie, Eddie's son: Eddie Jr., Andy, John and his son Scotty, crew of the Time Bandit," Sig said in one long breath and then took another. "And, this is Layla and Jimi Jones. Mark's kids," he introduced them and then procedded to sit next to Andy. A sudden rush of "Nice to meet ya! Mark's kids? Hey ladies! What's up?" greeted the two sisters as they sat down.

After hearing one too many embarrassing stories about her father, Mike Fourtner convinced Layla to jump ship with him and the join the Cornelia/Northwestern table where Edgar and Junior already were. She was then introduced to Freddie, Ryan, and Jake and Josh Harris. Layla scooted in next to Edgar. Her plan of creating distance seemed doomed to fail, she was drawn to him.

"So, Layla, Edgar here tells us you managed to come aboard the Northwestern today in heels?" Josh Harris asked her, which managed to get the attention of the entire table. Layla looked over at Edgar and rolled her eyes, smiling.

"Yup, I sure did!" She paused her explanation to down a shot Jake Harris had just presented to her and then continued, "I have spent practically the last five years of my life in heels. Hell, I can do just about anything and everything in heels," Layla caught Edgar's eye and winked at him. From the looks of it Edgar just about choked on his Coke and had to regain his composure by looking away.

"Anything, huh? I don't believe it! Gimme an example," a buzzed Fourtner demanded, looking for the obvious naughty examples. Layla laughed and started to think back, which was getting hard with all the drinks the guys were giving her.

"Well let's see...hmm... Oh! I've had to kick start a motorcycle in heels!" She chuckled recalling that particular job.

"Daaaaamn, that's hot!" Jake Harris exlaimed, "Why the hell did you have to do that though?" he asked.

"Oh, it was for a classic motorcycle commercial last year," Layla explained.

"Waaaait a second!" Fourtner said all of a sudden, "Commercial? You an actress or something?"

"Dude! Don't you know who she is?" Jake Anderson asked him seriously.

Layla looked over to see a very quiet Ryan get even redder, _'Ha, he knows who I am,'_ she thought. Then she laughed out loud at Fourtner's confused face, he looked so innocent like that. She decided to take pity on him and giggled out: "Layla Jones, freshly retired pin-up model at your service!" and shook his hand. Of course Fourtner took this opprotunity to kiss her hand, causing laughter at the table. When she got her hand back she ruffled his hair and rolled her eyes affectionatly at him.

"Damn! I knew you looked familiar! You were on all those billboards for that lingerie store!" Mike exlaimed, the dots finally connecting.

"Pin-up model, huh?" Josh asked her with a michevious smirk on his face. He was looking from Layla over to Ryan, and then back again as if something had just dawned on him.

"_Retired _pin-up model. Started at seventeen and ended about a month ago after five years," she explained.

"So you're twentythree?" Jake asked.

"Wow, I didn't know you were so good at math Jake," Edgar pipped in sarcastically.

"Fuck off," Jake laughed at him.

"So Layla, would it be flattering for you to find out someone had your picture hanging up in their-" Josh began to ask but got interrupted by Jake who suddenly yelled: "Ryan has your picture in his stateroom!"

Layla looked over at Ryan who was looking at the ceiling and shaking his head. She didn't understand why that would be awkward, that was her _job _after all. "That's cool! Cheers, man!" Layla said and leaned over Edgar to clink her beer bottle on Ryan's.

**EDGARPOV:**

A generous portion of Layla's bare hip became exposed to Edgar, her loose fitting shirt slid up as she leaned over him and the table to clink drinks with Ryan. Her skin looked so soft and lightly suntanned, his hands itched to touch her, hold her. Edgar couldn't tell if she knew the effect she had on him or not; Hell, Edgar didn't know if he _wanted _her to know or not.

_'Time to go,'_ Edgar told himself, and got up suddenly to tell Sig he and the others he was heading out. Norm asked if he wanted someone to join him but Edgar declined. He told him he wasn't feeling well but in reality Edgar _really _just needed some alone time. With one last look towards the tables he saw Layla looking right at him, she looked away first and Edgar walked out the door.

**LAYLAPOV**:

Jimi walked over and joined the table Layla and the others were at. As the guys were interregating her about herself and Layla, Jake Harris nudged Layla out of her daydream. "You crushin' on Ed?" He asked her quietly with a knowing smile on his face.

Layla's eyes grew big and Jake's smirk got even bigger, "What? No, don't be silly," she laughed at him and then looked down at her drink that was now empty.

"Don't worry, your secret is safe with me. From the looks of it he was into you too. But for tonight, you are ours! Here!" he handed her a shot and lime wedge.

Layla drank it down, "Oh, you are evil and devious!" she giggled.

The rest of the night went pretty much like that. Jimi was beyond plastered and Layla was just plesantly drunk. She always could hold her liquour, the after parties over the last couple years were more than enough practice. Jake Harris and Fourtner were laying it on pretty thick, which was highlarious to her because she had a very brotherly feeling for those guys. Layla felt very comfortable with her new Dutch Harbor family.

It was getting late but Jimi and Layla did not want to go home just yet. The Harris brothers invited them back for a tour of the Cornelia Marie, their captain wasn't in town yet so it wasn't like they would be waking anybody up by stumbling aboard at that hour. The ladies agreed and left the Elbow Room to walk to the Cornelia Marie with the crew.

Josh decided he didn't want Layla walking in the snow with her shoes so he gave her a piggy back ride the whole way to the boat. Which wasn't all that big of a deal, he was tall and strong, she was short and curvy.

"Alright, time for the grand tour!" Jake exlaimed and snatched Layla's hand and led her around. When they finally made it up to the wheelhouse Jake ploped down into the captain's chair , spun around in it, and then got quiet.

"You look good up there! Captain Jake!" Layla told him, patting his shoulder. "From what I've heard of your old man he would be proud of you..." Jake looked over at her before she continued, "You know that right?"

Jake just nodded and then laughed a sad laugh. "Alright, time to finish the tour!" He popped out of the chair and took her hand and led her down the stairs.

When they got to the bottom they saw Jimi already asleep on the galley bench and Ryan and Josh wrestling on the floor. "Haha! What is this about?" Layla laughed as she watched Josh get the upper hand and wrench loose from Ryan's grip. The second Josh was free he ran into Ryan and Freddie's stateroom and then, just as quickly, ran back to stand in front of Layla. Josh handed her a picture, laughing his ass off. She looked down and saw it was a picture of her sitting on top of a 1967 Shelby GT 500 in a revealing pin-up outfit.

Jake leaned over her shoulder to look at the picture, "Oo! Looks like Layla's gonna be on Santa's 'Naughty List' this year!" He then procedded to make jokes at Ryan's expense, who was just now getting off the galley floor.

To everyones surprise, Layla walked over and hugged Ryan and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks! This is very flattering!" The guys watched as she then walked over to the galley bench where Jimi was using Layla's coat as a blanket and reached inside the pocket for her lipgloss. She then began looking around for a permanent marker and found one (in the kitchen of all places).

"What are you doing, Layla?" Josh asked her as she applied her lipgloss.

"Oh, hush," She replied. Layla picked up her photo, kissed it, and then signed it, _'To Ryan, with many kisses- Layla Jones XOXO!'_ Layla walked over past laughing Harris brothers and to a blushing Ryan, "There ya go."

It was Ryan's turn to laugh, "Ha! Guys! Suck that! Your 'Embarass Ryan' plan backfired!" He continued to waved the picture infront of Josh who finally replied with a sullen: "Whatever, man, I guess I should say 'You're welcome.'"

It wasn't until 4:30 a.m. that everyone except Jake and Layla were asleep. They had been talking for a good two hours and Layla was completely beat. "Jake, I'm gonna passout will you lend me a sweater or a hoodie or something to wear for the night?"

"Yea, no problem," He got up and went into his small room and brought her out a navy blue Cornelia Marie hoodie. "Sorry if it smells like fisherman," and then procedded to throw it at her face. Layla then discovered it _did _smell like fisherman, "Ha! Little did you know that sweaty fishy man smell is my favorite!" She laughed sarcastically as she put the hoodie on, thanked him, and then layed down on the galley bench across from her sister.

Jake grabbed a bottle of water from the kitchen and turned off the lights as he walked past Layla to reach his room, "Ya know, my bed is plenty big enough for the both of us. It would be a lil' snug but-"

"Go to bed, Jacob," Layla laughed and could hear Jake giggle before she completely crashed out and fell asleep.

**A/N: Review please lol lemme know what you are thinking!**


	3. Chapter 3

THANKS EVERYONE FOR THE REVIEWS, FAVORITES, AND ALERTS!

**JakeHarrisLover: Thank you! I love him too! aha**

**amethystsea: I'm glad you like them! My parents grew up in the sixties so I'm constantly surrounded by it haha I love it**

**wildviolet76: I haven't seen that! I'll havta check it out!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Deadliest Catch or the men that appear in the show. This is a complete work of fiction. However, Layla is an OC and her character, family, ex-boyfriend and backstory are of my own creation. Ha, don't sue me. 

**LAYLAPOV:**

Layla woke with a jolt. She couldn't tell what time it was, but the boat was still dark. When Layla stumbled back from the bathroom she looked out the galley porthole to see the sky was just beginning to lighten up. Because it was almost January, the sun didn't rise until almost nine thirty in the morning. "Shit," Layla muttered to herself. She and Jimi needed to get home, now. Tomorrow was the grand store opening and they had a _lot _of work to do. Luckily, she didn't even have the slightest hangover, "Thank God for years of practice," she told herself quietly.

Layla walked over and shook Jimi's shoulder, "Jim, wake up, we gotta go," she told her sister quietly. She walked over to Josh and Jake's room and was greeted by a wall of snoring. Layla decided to wake Josh up, instead of Jake, because he had gotten more sleep. He was sleeping on his back with his right arm thrown over his eyes. "Josh," Layla whispered and touched his arm. No response. "JOSH!" She whispered a little louder, still no response. This continued for another two minutes before Layla crawled into the cubby that was his bed and straddled him. _'How the hell did that not wake him up?'_ Layla thought. "Joshua, wake up!" She said a little louder and suddenly the arm that was over his eyes was around her waist and pulled her down beside him. Layla let out a surprised yelp.

"Geez, Layla if ya wanted to get in my bed all ya had to do was ask," he said sleepily, but she could hear his smirk as he spoke.

"Ha, keep dreamin' cowboy. I came in to ask if you would drive me and Jimi home?" Layla asked.

"Yea, no problem. What time is it?" He asked, waking up little by little.

"Uhm, almost nine thirty," Layla told him. _That _woke him up.

"What? Oh my God, I can't believe we slept so late. Tony is flying in today at noon and this boat is a fucking disaster!" Josh hopped out of bed faster than Layla thought possible. "Jake! Wake up, man, it's late," Josh shook his still snoring brother awake.

"Huhmm?" Jake asked groggily.

"C'mon man get the guys around, I'm gonna take the girls home," Josh explained as he threw on a shirt and boots, Layla followed him out of his stateroom.

They walked out and saw Jimi sitting at the table with her head in her hands. Layla laughed silently and shook her head. Although Jimi was older than Layla, she didn't have nearly the drinking experience of her younger sister and this morning- it showed. Layla grabbed her jacket and put it on over Jake's hoodie that she decided she was commandeering.

Josh pulled up to the bookstore and gave Layla a hug. "BYE JIMI!" Josh yelled at her as she exited his truck. Layla and Josh heard a miserable reply that sounded a lot like, "I fucking hate fisherman."

Josh let out a huge laugh, "She's in for a tough couple of months if she thinks _that _was a rough night." Layla laughed with him and got out of the truck, just as she was shutting the door Josh yelled, "That hoodie suits you!"

Layla went inside, changed, and got ready for what was undoubtly going to be a long day. 

**EDGARPOV:**

Edgar had gotten into bed last night only to lay awake and think. For the life of him, he couldn't shut his brain off. _Layla_. Why couldn't he get her out of his head? Edgar had never felt that way about anyone. Not even with the woman he took vows to love 'until death do us part'. And there it was again, he was divorced. Was he only feeling this way because this was the first time in nearly a decade that he was single?

_'No,' _Edgar decided. He would have felt this way no matter when he met her. Which would have been a problem because then he _would _have been married. _'What am I worried about? She isn't interested in me anyway,' _Edgar thought grumpily to himself as he rolled out of his bed to start work for the day.

Edgar threw himself into prepping the engine room. He like it because it was so loud down there sometimes he couldn't hear himself think. He worked for hours, got his hands dirty, smoked a pack of cigarettes, drank a pot of coffee. It felt good.

It was mid-afternoon when he finally came out of the engine room and ate with the crew. Sig came down from the wheelhouse about ten minutes after, "Ed, will you run to the store and grab some smokes? I'm on my last pack and that'll last about twenty minutes if this processor doesn't call me back with our Opie contract." Edgar replied with a simple, "Roger," and headed out the door.

Edgar walked through the extremely small store grabbing a few odds and ends. He turned down toward the pharmacy and saw the person who had plagued his thoughts for nearly two whole days. Layla. She was looking very intently between two different pill bottles, comparing them. Edgar looked down and noticed she was wearing a Cornelia Marie hoodie, it made his stomach tighten. Jealousy.

Edgar began walking towards her and Layla looked up as if she knew he was coming. "Hello, Edgar," she said plesantly.

"Hey, Layla. Whatcha lookin' at?" He asked, gesturing towards the bottles in her hands.

"Oh, trying to decide whether the generic asprin will work just as much as the one that's five bucks more," Layla made a face and turned the bottles over again. "Jimi has one hell of a hangover and I'm taking pity on her," she laughed and tossed the generic bottle in her cart.

"When I left you had drank quite a bit, how come you look so good today?" Edgar asked and instantly winced. He had just told Layla she looked 'good' today. Shit. Maybe she hadn't noticed.

Layla blushed just a little before answering. Shit. She noticed. "Years, of practice. Although Jake Harris did try his hardest to drink me under the table," she laughed as she looked down at her hoodie. Edgar wanted to rip it off of her. "Ha, amateur," Layla laughed again. "I stole this as payment for his failure," she pointed at the hoodie. Edgar breathed a little easier. So the hoodie was a neutral object, _'I can deal with that'._ Layla broke him out of his daydream, "Hey, I'm making a quick trip to the bar tonight to hand out some flyers for tomorrows store opening and I never thanked you properly for saving me with the sign the other day. How bout' you let me by you a beer?" Layla asked as they continued to walk down the isle.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I've been sober for three years now," Edgar explained as he grabbed a can of coffee off the shelf.

"Oh, wow, that's great! Well I'll just havta think of something else to do to make it up to you," Layla smiled and grabbed a can of coffee for herself. Edgar's stomach tightened involunterily again. She had no idea the effect she had on him.

"Yea, we'll think of something," Edgar said, he smirked at her without even knowing it. Layla blushed again.

They said their goodbyes as Edgar departed from her to check out, "See you tonight," Layla called and waved. 

**LAYLAPOV**:

"Jimi, are you really going to make me hand out these flyers alone?" Layla complained at her sister. Not only had Layla singlehandledly get the bookshop ready to open the following day, but she had printed the flyers, made calls to suppliers, etc. This shop wasn't supposed to be a solo project, but it was slowly turning into that.

"Layla, I still feel like shit and if I go into that bar the second I smell alcohol I will vomit," Jimi explained and headed upstairs without another word.

"YOU OWE ME!" Layla yelled up the stairs to Jimi and left for the Elbow Room.

The walk there provided Layla with some good ol' fashion thinking time. The cold air did wonders to clear her mind. Edgar. There he was again. She hadn't stopped thinking about him for two days. At first Layla scoffed at herself, Edgar wouldn't be interested in someone like her. He was older, attractive, more experienced. He had been married, he knew true love. That was something Layla had never known. But then...

But then... when Edgar left suddenly from the bar. What was that about? Layla had the distinct feeling that was about her. And then the most intense evidence: the grocery store. He said she looked good. Oh, and that _smirk_, Layla thought as she recalled it for the hundreth time that day. That smirk could melt an iceberg. It did funny things to Layla's stomach and it made her heart beat a little faster.

That was the million dollar question: _'What am I going to do about it?' _Layla asked herself as she walked into the bar. She looked over and saw Edgar laughing at somthing one of the Hillstrands said. And thats when she decided,_ 'I'm finally going to go after what I want. Screw Shane,'_ Layla decided she wasn't going to be a victim. The restraining order would go through at the end of the month and he wouldn't be able to touch her. But at the end of the month Edgar would be out for Opies, she couldn't wait that long, not with how she was feeling.

Layla talked to the bartender first about leaving some flyers in a stack at the bar and a few of the tables. After he agreed she headed over to the guys table.

"Hey Layla! Where's Jimi?" Sig asked as she slid into the booth next to him.

"Ha, she has the Elbow Room Flu," Layla explained, rolling her eyes. The guys found this extremely funny. Fourtner in particular. "Shut up, Mike! It's partially your fault 'Mr. Drink This It Will Get Rid of Your Jetlag'."

"Ha! I can't believe she bought that," Johnathon Hillstrand laughed. "She's got some learnin' to do if shes gonna keep up with this crew!"

Suddenly arms were thrown around Harpers shoulders from behind, "Hey, baby lemme getchu a drink," an inebriated man said. The guys all looked at the man and waited for Layla's reaction.

"No, thanks," she was immediatly uncomfortable and tried to wiggle out from under his arms, but he tightened his hold.

Andy Hillstrand popped up, "Hey, man she said piss off."

The arms were gone in an instant and the guy was on the floor next to them with Edgar standing over him. "She said no, fucker. Get out of here," he said threatening. The bartender came over ready to break up a fight but the drunk man simply got up laughing and went over to another table.

"You alright?" Edgar asked and touched her shoulder gently.

Layla put her hand over it and squeezed gently. "Yea, thanks. Again," she laughed lightly and Edgar slid into the booth next to her.

"Thanks, Andy!" Layla called across the table. He tipped his hat at her, and they all returned to their conversations.

Edgar sat closely next to Layla, but not close enough for anyone to assume anything between the two. Layla's left hand was on the booth seat beside her, her right on her drink on the table. She was looking across the table telling John a funny story about lighting fireworks off the balcony of her appartment once when she felt the strangest thing; Layla's left hand was covered by Edgar's right. It was a slow, secret gesture, but for Layla it was one of the sweetest and most quietly romantic things anyone had ever done for her. Layla looked over at Edgar, he was staring right back at her. The shared a knowing stare. He squeezed her hand tighter and she smiled at him. 

**EDGARPOV:**

Edgar reached over and put his hand on Layla's. He couldn't help himself. Seeing that guy all over her made him feel awful. Thats the only way he could describe it: _awful_. Edgar knew then, he would always want to protect her. Have that need inside of him. He needed her, and she needed him.

Layla looked over at him and their eyes connected. He knew she felt it too. She turned her hand over and interlocked their fingers. In that instant he _knew_ there was no going back.

No one seemed to notice their secret. Layla got up from the table a couple of times to talk to people about the bookstore opening in the morning but when she came back they would always continue holding hands under the table.

All the guys promised Layla they would show up at some point during the day tomorrow and buy something. "You going to come buy a book from me tomorrow, Jacob?" Layla had asked Harris earlier in the night.

"Oh you know it, babe," Jake replied with a wink, and Layla laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Ha, you'd have to learn how to read first, Harris!" Edgar retorted and was rewarded with being flipped the bird.

"Well, gentlemen, it's getting late I better be heading home. Big day tommorow," Layla told them as she grabbed her coat and got ready to leave.

"You need a ride home?" Edgar asked her, knowing she had walked to the bar.

Layla looked at him and thought for a moment before replying, "Yea, that'd be great, thank you!"

Edgar said his 'see ya later's' and led Layla out of the Elbow Room. Edgar took a deep breath as they exited the bar and were hit with the frigid air. He knew what was about to happen. They had been skillfully avoided it all night. The second they got into his truck the levee was going to break and it was going to be intense. In reality they didn't even make it into the truck.

Edgar's truck was parked behind the bar next to Sig's. Layla had slipped her arm around Edgar as they walked from the bar. When they reached the passenger side he reached out to open the door for her when she slipped infront of him and looked up at him. Neither knew who moved first but suddenly Edgar had Layla pinned underneath him against the truck in an intense kiss.

Layla had her hands in his hair, pulling him closer. He had his arms wrapped around her tight. Edgar would never get tired of that feeling. Layla gently bit Edgar's bottom lip and he groaned as his slipped his tongue into her mouth. Edgar pressed himself into her against the truck and she moaned against his mouth- "EGGGGGAR!" Someone yelled from the parking lot behind them. The two pulled away quickly. "EGGGAR ARE YOU STILL OUT HERE?" He turned around to see a drunk Junior coming towards them. "There you are! Oh, hey Layla! I didn't see you leave. Will you give me a lift back to the boat?" he asked simply, having no idea what he had just interrupted.

Edgar laughed ruefully and shook his head, "Yea, get in the truck Jake."

"Thanks, man," he slurred and opened the back door next to Layla, got in, and shut the door. Edgar looked at Layla, they looked at eachother for a moment and started laughing. "Just our luck, huh?" She asked and then got in the truck. Edgar walked around to the driver's side, got in, and was surprised to hear light snoring. He looked at over to Layla, who was looking in the back seat. Jake was already passed out. Edgar shook his head and started the truck.

They pulled up infront of the bookstore a few minutes later. Layla and Edgar looked at eachother for a long moment, Jake was still snoring in the back. Edgar stole one glance back at him to make sure he was asleep before pulling Layla over for a deep kiss. When she pulled away she leaned in again to kiss his bottom lip, like a signature. "See you tomorrow," Layla whispered and got out of the truck. 

**LAYLAPOV:**

Layla got ready for bed and couldn't stop thinking. _'Edgar kissed me. I kissed Edgar. WE kissed,'_ Layla thought repeatedly. She replayed what had happened over and over in her mind, making sure she hadn't misread anything. _'Nope,' _he made the first move. He reached for her hand. Layla smiled to herself, and couldn't wait for tomorrow.

The morning of the opening was a blur, Layla woke up early so she could be fully ready when they opened their doors at eleven. She had coffee and scones set out next to the register for customers. They were far busier than Layla or Jimi had anticipated.

"Thank God this place reopened," an older lady told Layla as she was checking out. "Those men need something to read other than those pornography magazines while they are out at sea," she explained bitterly. Layla had to stiffle her laughter, "Oh, uhm, absolutely!" She replied and handed her recipt.

It was around five that day when her guys starting showing up. The first was the Cornelia Marie crew. They brought their captain for the girls to meet for the first time. "This is Tony, and this is Layla and Jimi," Josh introduced them.

"It's really great to meet you, thanks so much for coming," Layla replied and shook his hand.

"Oh man, your old man would've loved her," Tony laughed to Jake and Josh, still holding Layla's hand.

"Hell yea, Pop's would've loved the mother of his future grandchildren," Jake laughed and put his arm around Layla.

"Yea, Layla and I will have beautiful children," Josh said and put his arm around Layla's other side.

"That is NOT what I meant, Josh," Jake said and moved the hand behind Layla to smack the back of Josh's head.

"Oh, I know _exactly _what you meant, Jacob," Layla laughed and moved away from the guys to greet the Time Bandit crew that just walked through the door.

"Mike! I have just the book for you! Come with me!" Layla stole Mike away while Jimi worked the register. The day flew by. The Northwestern crew got there about an hour before close. Sig brought champagne.

"Andy called earlier and said you guys were packed, so I thought a celebration was in order!" Sig explained as he popped the cork and began pouring. Layla went into the kitchen and put some applejuice in one of the cups Sig brought and gave handed it to Edgar.

"Layla, I can't-" Edgar tried to denied the drink.

"Calm down, it's applejuice," Layla whipsered and smiled, handing it to him. There fingers lingered on eachothers for a moment when she handed them the glass. He winked at her and walked away to look at some books. Layla stared after him, she went to walk over to him but Jimi called her over help with the register. 

**EDGARPOV**:

Edgar watched Layla talking to his brothers, and it warmed him. She looked so natural, like she belonged there. _'Pump your breaks Edgar, you __**just **__got divorced,' _he shook his head and continued looking at books.

The store closed about an hour later. They stayed open until ten because customers kept walking in. The Hillstrands stopped by to say they were headed to the Elbow Room and they would keep the beer cold for them until they arrived.

"You guys go ahead, I'm going to stay in and do some inventory tonight," Layla told them all.

"Oh, come on Layla, we should celebrate!" Jimi whined to her sister. Edgar decided that was a trait about Layla's older sister that he didn't quite like.

"Yea, come on Layla! First drink on me!" Junior tried to persuade her.

"Nah, you guys and Jimi go have fun. I'm pretty beat," Layla finally convinced them she wasn't going to change her mind. "Now shoo, shoo! Go have fun and let me do inventory in my pajamas," she laughed as she ushered them out of the shop. "Thank you again, Sig, so much," Layla told him and hugged him as he left.

Edgar was last to walk out of the door, "You want some help with inventory?" he whispered to her as he passed her. She nodded instantly and smiled at him. "Okay, I'll slip away and see you in a bit," Edgar whispered and jogged away to catch up with the group.

Edgar stayed at the bar a grand total of twentyfive minutes. He couldn't stand any more than that, he just wanted to see Layla. _Alone_. For the first time since the truck incident. He made up some bogus excuse about having a headache and drove to the bookstore. Edgar parked across the street and walked over.

Edgar couldn't help but smile. Layla was in her pajamas, sitting on top of the counter adding up reciepts. Her pajamas consisted of shorts and a tshirt. Edgar enjoyed the view a moment before knocking on the door. Layla looked up and smiled, hopped down from the counter and came to the door.

She opened the door, "Ah! It's cold! Come in, come in!" she squealed and shut the door quickly behind him. "Were you serious earlier with the offer to help with inventory?" Layla asked with a pleading smile.

He sighed and protended to be put out, "Yes? Am I going to regret that offer?" taking off his coat.

"Ha, no, I'm almost done actually," Layla smiled and walked over to the counter where she left her calculator and recipts.

It turned out that 'almost done' meant an hour of work left. But it wasn't unpleasant. They talked easily, like they had known eachother for years, and Edgar discovered just how mature she was. Layla didn't sound like any twentythree year old he had ever met before. Maybe it was because she had seen a lot of life. They talked briefly about past flames. Edgar had told her about being married and why it ended and she in return told him a little about Shane. A little about him was enough for Edgar to know he was complete scum. The moment passed, and they began talking of other things. Finally the inventory was done.

Edgar laughed, "Damn, Layla it's like a sauna in here!" he told her and peeled off the flannel he had over his tshirt.

"Sorry, my body is still on California temps!" she laughed, "hence the shorts!" Layla explained as she walked around him to relock the door and close the blinds in the large storefront window. She turned around again to look at him. He looked at her for a moment before he walked up to her. They never broke eye contact as he came to stand in front of her, looking down at her and she looking up at him. He was almost a foot taller than her.

"I like the shorts," he said quietly with a crooked smile.

Layla smiled in return, she inched forward slightly, "Yea?"

"Yea," Edgar barely said as he closed the distance between them and kissed her. It was soft, yet intense. It wasn't urgent like before against the truck. They were savoring now. Layla had her hands laced threw his hair again, anchoring him to her. Edgar slowly backed her up to the counter and reached down and cupped her ass momentarily before picking her up and sitting her on the counter infront of him. Layla snuck her legs up around Edgar's waist and pulled him close to her. Edgar felt at home there, and never wanted to leave.

The pace continued for a time, and their hands roamed, exploring eachother for the first time. The pace suddenly changed, however, when Edgar's hands explored down Layla's arms and grazed the sides of her breasts with the palms with his thumbs. She gasped into his mouth and moved her hips forward, creating friction with Edgar's most sensitive area.

He _growled _at her. Edgar felt Layla shiver as the sound washed over her and he attached his mouth to her neck, sucking and biting lightly. She tasted like honey, _'so cliche'_, Edgar thought. But he didn't care, it was true. Layla tasted like honey and it was just fuel to his fire.

Layla's hands were under Edgar's shirt, stroking his back muscles. He felt her tiny hands move to the front of his chest and slowly move lower. When Layla's hands moved to the button of his jeans Edgar broke their kiss and grabbed her wrists, "Not tonight," he said simply. And kissed her again, but she broke apart moments after.

"Wait, why?" Layla asked shaking off her lusty fog. Edgar looked at her and nearly groaned, flushed cheeks, messed hair, red kissed lips. _'Control yourself Edgar,'_ he thought.

"It's too soon, I want to see where this goes. I don't want to mess it up by sleeping with you the second I have you alone for more than five minutes," Edgar explained, hoping she would understand.

Layla looked down between them, "O-okay, I get that," she looked up at him then with her intense green eyes. "I want to see where this goes too," she smiled at him and leaned forward to capture his bottom lip with hers. Her little signature again. "Come on, lets go upstairs," Layla said and hopped off the counter and walked past him and headed to the kitchen.

"Layla, wait I thought-" Edgar reached out and grabbed her hand.

"Oh, come on we are going to _talk _you prude," she smirked at him and tugged him along behind her.

"Smartass," He laughed and reached down infront of him and pinched her butt lightly. Layla jumped and squealed cutely.

"If you keep doing things like that, Mr. Hansen, I may have to take you against your will no matter how 'soon' you think it is," she said in a matter-o-fact, yet sexy voice.

"Ha! Like you could 'take me'! I'm stronger and bigger, end of the battle," Edgar chased her up the stairs to her room.

The two layed in Layla's bed talking for hours. At one point they had to lay quiet when they heard a truck pull up to the shop and Jimi stumble drunkinly into the store. Of course, the moment you _have _to be quiet is the exact moment you get the giggles. They heard Jimi singing to herself as she came upstairs to unlock her room across the hall from Layla's. Edgar's laughter started to get loud and Layla had to cover his mouth with her hand, which only made Edgar lick it causing them both to laugh harder. Finally, after they heard Jimi moving about in her room for a bit, it got silent. She must have fallen asleep.

"I better get back to the boat," Edgar said from beside Layla, who was laying tucked next to him with her face on his chest, after he realized just how late it was.

"You should crash here," Layla said sleepily as she kissed his cheek. "You can-" she paused to kiss his forehead, "leave in-" kissed the tip of his nose, "the morning-" kissed his chin, "and get back to the boat in plenty of time," she finished and kissed his lips. Layla snuggled in close next to Edgar and he put his arm around her to keep her even closer. It was the most adorable thing anyone had ever done to him and in that moment he couldn't leave her.

"Okay," he whispered and leaned down to kiss the top of her head. Edgar got up from Layla's bed and pulled off his jeans. Layla followed suit and got up to thrown on a hoodie. Edgar looked over at her, "Oh, no, you are not gonna cuddle with me wearing a Cornelia Marie hoodie," he told her playfully serious. "Not happening," he said to her as he got back into her bed, now with only his tshirt and boxers, and looked to see her standing with her hands on her hips smiling at him.

"Oo, are you jealous?" Layla asked, one eyebrow crooked high.

"Yes," Edgar replied simply, still looking at her.

"Haha, fine," Layla peeled the hoodie off, revealing a little bit of her flat and tanned stomach underneath her tshirt. "Well, I guess you are just going to havta get me a Northwestern hoodie then," she explained to him as she climbed into bed.

They got under the covers, snuggled close, "I think I can manage that," Edgar told her before kissing her softly. "I hate sleeping alone," he said honestly and Layla looked at him for a long time.

"Me too," she said quietly, slipping her arm around him and holding him tight. Like she was trying to make him feel safe: it worked.

Layla fell asleep first, Edgar felt her breathing slow and become steady. He looked down at her sleeping against his chest and felt secure for the first time in a very long time. Edgar fell asleep peacefully sometime after that thought. 

**A/N:**

**Chapter Four is already written so I'll prolly put it up later today! Review! Let me know if you are happy with were this is going! please =)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So I know I said that I was going to put this up yesterday but I couldn't get to my laptop for the rest of the day! I know. I'm mean! Haha.  
><strong>

**amethystsea: Haha! I almost fell out of my chair writting it!**

**JakeHarrisLover: I'm really glad you like how I write them! I really love your stories so that means a lot! Thanks!**

**wildviolet76: I imagined a cliche romance book for Mike ahah I don't know why! and I like a good knight in shining armor too! ;)**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Deadliest Catch or the men that appear in the show. This is a complete work of fiction. However, Layla is an OC and her character, family, ex-boyfriend and backstory are of my own creation. Ha, don't sue me.

LAYLAPOV:

When Layla woke she was immediately aware she was not alone. It had been a long time since she had shared a bed with someone. Even when she was with Shane, in the end she couldn't sleep in the same bed with him. Layla, for obvious reasons, didn't feel safe with him.

She felt safe with Edgar.

Something odd happened inside of her when she was with him. Layla couldn't explain in. She absolutely refused to say it was the L-word. She had only known him for a few days for godsakes. But it was _something_, something more than the average crush. _That _she would admit to.

Layla pushed herself up to look at her alarm clock. Seven a.m.. She looked over at Edgar sleeping beside her. His looked so peaceful. "Enjoying the view?" Edgar asked sleepily. Layla nearly jumped out of her skin, when had he woken up?

EDGARPOV:

"Yup," Layla laughed and leaned down to kiss his neck. "When do you have to be back at the boat?" She asked as she continued to place small kisses on him.

"Last night," he replied with a chuckle. "But you're a vixen, so..." Edgar smiled and opened his eyes to look at her. Layla was silently laughing looking at his hair. "What?" Edgar asked her suspiciously, sitting up with her in his lap.

"You're hair is insane, if a bird landed in there I don't think it would be able to get back out alive," Layla laughed and ran her fingers threw it.

"Oh, yea?" Edgar asked smirking, devising a plan.

"Mhmm," Layla said smirking herself. She was so damn cute.

Edgar tackled her. Layla squealed as he began to tickle her. "Haha! Edgar! Stop!"

"Take back what you said about my hair!" he told her, pressing her down into the bed with his body weight, moving his hands to mess her hair up completely.

"Ah! Okay! I give!" Layla laughed. Edgar paused in his attack, "Yes?" he asked with that trademark smirk.

"Haha, okay. I take back what I said about your hair...the bird _might _live," Layla laughed out, unable to supress her giggles. She moved her hands up to mess with his hair even further, and wrapping her legs around his waist, securing him to her.

"OH! That's it! You're done for," Edgar laughed as he captured her wrists and held them above her head on the mattress. They were face to face, inches apart. Edgar saw the playfulness in her green eyes and was just about to kiss her silly when- "LAYLA DO YOU KNOW WHAT TIME IT IS? WHY ARE YOU SQUEALING? SERIOUSLY- OH!" Jimi burst into Layla's room.

Edgar and Layla were frozen. "Ohmygod! Sorry!" Jimi said in a rush and turned around shut the door behind her quickly.

Edgar looked back down at Layla, whose eyes were wide with surprised. They looked at eachother for a moment before they suddenly errupted with hysterial laughter. "Wow, you were right. We _really _can't catch a break," he laughed.

Not too long after that Edgar got dressed and Layla walked him to the door. Layla leaned forward and kissed his temple, "See you later," she whispered. Edgar closed his eyes and committed the moment to memory. He really didn't want to leave her just yet but he _really _needed to get back to the boat.

With one last look at her, Edgar left. He jogged across the street to his truck and tried to decide how he was going to deal with the shitstorm he knew was waiting for him on the Northwestern.

LAYLAPOV:

Layla made sure Edgar made it to his truck safe before she relocked the door and headed back upstairs. She _almost _made it into her room when Jimi popped out from hers, "Spill it, Layla!" Jimi requested.

"Nothing to tell," Layla laughed and flopped down on her bed. "I like him a lot," she explained, "that's all there is to say."

"Oh, c'mon. You totally had sex last night," Jimi said matter-o-factly.

"Nope," Layla told her as she got under the covers to grab a couple more hours of sleep.

"Wait, are you going back to bed? We have to open the store in like two hours," Jimi asked her, confused.

"No, _you _have to open the store in like two hours. Remember when you ditched me and I had to pass out flyers _alone_? And I said you 'owed me'? Yea, I'm taking a day off today. Have fun," Layla explained, snuggling close to the pillow beside her. It smelled like Edgar.

"Ugh, fine. Then we are even," Jimi said as she left Layla's room in a huff.

"Whatever," Layla said under her breath and fell asleep for a couple more hours.

EDGARPOV:

Edgar creeped onto the Northwestern, knowing the crew would still be asleep. It was still pretty dark outside and Edgar was starting to feel more positive about the situation. _'They all mighta been too drunk to notice I wasn't in my bunk,'_ Edgar thought to himself as he went into the tiny room he shared with Jake, who was still snoring.

Edgar decided he needed coffee, and went to the galley to get a cup. As he reached the coffee pot, he knew he was screwed. There was a freshly brewed pot on the counter. "Did you really think I didn't see you climbing aboard this morning?" Sig suddenly said from behind him.

Edgar winced and then turned around to face his brother, "Couldn't sleep?"

"Nah, I've been up all night. Sitting up there looking at charts. Came down here, fixed a pot of coffee, went back up to the wheelhouse and saw you climbing aboard," Sig said, sitting down at the galley table. Edgar sat across from him and took a gulp from his cup of coffee. "So, where were you last night?"

Edgar just looked at Sig, and didn't say anything. He knew he couldn't tell him about Layla. He wouldn't understand. He would flip.

"Why don't you want to tell me?" Sig asked seriously. "I know you didn't fucking relapse. Because I've seen you relapse and you always look like a fucking wreck the next day. And right now you look the best I've seen you look in a long time," Sig explained. Edgar still didn't say anything, but he smiled. _'I guess Layla has that effect on me,'_ he thought and looked down at his cup.

"You've met someone haven't you?" Sig asked and Edgar looked up and nodded slowly.

It was Sig's turn to smile, "And you are keeping her a secret?"

"Just for a while, Sig. Let me have this one to myself for a while," Edgar looked at him again, pleading in his eyes. He didn't want his brother to push it, because Edgar really didn't want to have to lie to him. Edgar realized he and Layla really needed to have a chat about how she wanted to go about this.

"Alright," Sig concedded warily. He looked at Edgar for a moment, before telling him to get some sleep before the crew had to get up and get some work done.

Edgar watched his older brother go back up into the wheelhouse and breathed a sigh of relief. That was not nearly as bad as he expected. Edgar was worried that Sig would pressure him into confessing what was going on. Edgar was unsure how Layla wanted to procede with their relationship. Do they tell people? Or no? Are they pro-public displays of affection? Or not? What was the protocol here?

Edgar was simply: confused.

A few hours later, the crew was unloading hundreds of pounds of boxed frozen bait. It was their last deck job for the day. Edgar couldn't be more relieved. His mind had been filled with thoughts of Layla for the majority of the day.

It was around four o'clock when they called it a day on deck work. After the crew sat down for a late lunch the Hillstrands and Fourtner walked in to look at some of Sig's charts and talk about potential hot spots for the season. Edgar was in the wheelhouse with them but really wasn't paying much attention. Eventually Sig called Tony on Cornelia to come over and join the discussion.

Of course, Tony brought along the Harris boys so the wheelhouse was beginning to get a bit crowded. When Edgar heard the conversation between Junior and Jake Harris turn to Layla his ears perked up a bit.

"Dude, you will not believe how lucky Ryan got," Jake laughed as he told Junior the story of signing and kissing Ryan's picture of Layla. Edgar smiled to himself, that totally sounds like something his Layla would do.

"Ha, damn! Never thought I'd see the day when I was jealous of Ryan!" Junior exlaimed and laughed loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Why are you jealous of Ryan?" Andy Hillstrand asked, turning around from the charts to look at the guys.

"Because Ryan had a photo of Layla on his wall and she signed it and kissed it!" Junior explained.

"I wouldn't mind getting my hands on one of those!" Fourtner laughed and John nodded in agreement. Edgar tried not to roll his eyes.

It was then that Andy had the 'brilliant' idea to print off pictures of Layla and make her sign them. Edgar really didn't like this plan one little bit, but he could see there was no stopping them once they got an idea in their heads. At least Sig agreed with Edgar's internal thoughts.

"Well I don't want a picture, she's like my niece," Sig explained.

"Sig you're the only one with a printer so we are commandeering it," John laughed his deep laugh.

"Whatever," Sig laughed and returned to his charts.

The guys all piled around the computer screen and _'Googled'_ Layla. Edgar couldn't resist looking with them. The images that popped up really didn't help Edgar's whole 'wait to have sex' plan he had. A rush of 'Damn!' 'Whoa!' 'Oo!' errupted from the guys.

"Wait, who is that?" Josh asked pointing at a picture of Layla walking down the street holding hands with some guy. Andy, who had control of the mouse, clicked on it and enlarged it. It brought up an article along with it,_ 'Ground Breaking Starlet Files Restraining Order on Rising Star Boyfriend Shane Dawes'_. Edgar didn't have a very nice feeling in his stomach. Layla had told him a little about Shane but not a lot. He knew that Shane had gotten physical towards her but hadn't know to what extent.

Andy scrolled down and it showed a picture of Layla leaving her apartment with a split lip and sunglasses on. You could tell she had a black eye underneath her large glasses. Edgar could barely breath, his chest was tight with anger.

"Fuck! Sig did you know about this prick?" John barked at him, getting almost as mad as Edgar. Sig walked over to the computer screen and looked, "Yea, I knew all about him. He's why she retired," he explained and went back to looking at charts.

"Whatta dick," Jake exlaimed.

Eventually the guys settled down enough to go back to drooling over her other photos. They all picked out their photos and started printing. To avoid suspicion Edgar had to select a picture as well. He chose one that was a close up of her smooching the camera with a sailor hat on. It made him smile and he wouldn't mind looking at that every day. The Hillstrands chose the most revealing pictures out of the group. Which really didn't surprise Edgar at all.

"Edgar! You didn't even get one of her body!" Jake Harris said, pretending to sound shocked. Edgar looked at him for a long moment. Jake knew something. Edgar would be willing to put money on it. Edgar gave him a tight smile and looked the other way.

"So what is the plan exactly?" Junior asked as they left the Northwestern and began walking toward their trucks.

John and Andy Hillstrand looked at eachother for a moment before replying in unison, "Ambush!"

**A/N: OKAY! aha I know it's stupid short but the next chapter is already up! Chapter 4 was waaaay too long so I chopped it off here and broke it into two aha Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Deadliest Catch or the men that appear in the show. This is a complete work of fiction. However, Layla is an OC and her character, family, ex-boyfriend and backstory are of my own creation. Ha, don't sue me.

**A/N: This is the continuation of Ch.4. Please Review! I will send Edgar kisses your way aha  
><strong>

**LAYLAPOV:**

"Just come back already, okay? This is ridiculous! Everyone is calling and asking about you," Miranda explained to Layla over videochat. Layla had spent the day pampering herself. She liked getting all done-up just for herself. She didn't know why but thats the way she had always enjoyed spending her days off. "You still look great, now comeback before Alaska makes you fat and pale," Miranda tried to convince her.

"Oh, shut up! I love it here! And I will have you know I have not met one fat and pale person!" Layla laughed. She was surprised how well her laptop worked up here. Maybe Discovery got the entirety of Dutch covered with wifi? Whatever the reason, Layla loved it.

"Yea, but I bet the guys are not nearly as attractive as the ones here," Miranda giggled. Layla was just about to object when she heard a loud ruckus coming up the stairs to her room.

"Uhmm, hang on a second Miranda," Layla said and began to walk towards her door. Before she got to it there was a chorus of loud knocks. Layla paused momentarily before opening the door, who the fuck was banging on her door?

"Yea?" She called to the mysterious person outside of the door.

"Layla! Open the door!" A man yelled, it sounded like Jake Harris.

"Jake?" Layla opened the door and was greeted with the faces of Jake and Josh Harris, Jake Anderson, Andy, John, Mike, and Edgar. "Oh my God," Layla laughed. "What are you doing here? Don't you have jobs or something?" She asked them as they let themselves into her room.

"Uhmm, hello?" Miranda called from Layla's open laptop.

"Oh!" Layla ran back to her computer, having just remembered Miranda was still on videochat. "Sorry, Miranda! Looks like I've got to go," Layla explained, laughing.

"Wait! Who is it? Is it a male? Is he attractive?" Miranda asked.

"Well, hello there," Josh Harris said as he came into view of the computer. "Yes, I am male. And yes, I am attractive," Josh told her, cocky as ever. The rest of the guys walked over and got in the frame of the webcam.

"Well, well, well, gentlemen, it's very nice to meet you! Now will you tell my crazy friend to get her ass on the next plane back to L.A.?" Miranda asked them.

"Nope, finders keepers! She's one of us now!" Mike explained to her, the other guys chirped in with the same sentiment. Layla tried not to roll her eyes, "Ohkay, time to go! Bye, Miranda talk to you later!" she told the computer quickly and shut it without waiting for a reply from her.

Layla turned around to look at the guys who were now strewn around her room. On her bed, the window ledge, the floor, etc. It was then that she noticed they were all holding papers. "What on Earth are you all holding?" Layla asked confused.

"Wellll," Andy dragged out, "we heard what you did for Ryan and we all got a lil' jealous," he explained and held out a picture to her. It was one of Layla's rather revealing photos.

"Oh, wow," Layla laughed. She knew she was blushing but she couldn't make herself care. "Haha! Where did you guys find these?" Layla asked as she walked around to each of them looking at the pictures they had picked out.

"Google, of course," Josh piped in. Layla got a bad feeling all of a sudden. Google. General search. That would pull up all sorts of pictures. Including ones she didn't really want her new Dutch Harbor family seeing. "Oh, yea?" She asked, distracted. "See anything good?"

"We saw that that prick gave you a shiner," John growled out as she walked to him. Layla stopped dead. _Shit_. They _had _seen the photos.

"Uh, yea, he did that," Layla kept her eyes down at the photos. "He did that, and fractured a wrist, broke a few ribs, and a did few other things too," she looked up and around at all the guys. "But that is done now and I'm safe and sound," Layla found Edgar's eyes last. "So no need to worry," she smiled sadly at him and looked away.

"Well is the fucker in jail?" Jake Anderson asked.

"Yea, Layla it's not over until that dick is behind bars," Mike said, sounding frustrated.

"Listen, guys," Layla said holding her hands out in 'surrender' fashion, "when all of that happened nobody believed me. So finally I got fed up and I recorded him attacking me," she looked over at Edgar who looked like he wanted to put his fist through a wall. "I took it to the cops and now he is out on bail," Andy opened his mouth to say something but she stopped him, "_but _his hearing is at the end of the month and then it will all be over. Okay?" Layla looked around at all of them. "Okay?" She asked again when none of them said anything.

"Alright." "Fine." "Okay," was heard around the room.

"So, can we move on to a happier topic? Like the whole hooking me up with that hot girl on your computer?" Jake Harris asked laughing. The rest of the guys laughed and Layla couldn't help it, she laughed too. She was thankful he changed the subject.

"She's married and has a kid, Jacob," Layla explained as she riffled around her room for a permanent marker.

"Not a problem, I've slept with married chicks before," Jake bragged.

"Gross Jacob," Layla laughed. "Ah-ha!" she exclaimed when she finally found a marker. Layla looked over to see Mike riffling through the makeup on her vanity.

"Oo! Wear this one!" he told her excitedly, waving a bright pink lipgloss at her.

"Oh geez," Layla laughed taking it from him. "Let's get this over with boys," she laughed, put on the lip gloss and walked over to Jake Anderson first. 

**EDGARPOV:**

Edgar watched Layla walk around to the guys. At first he felt a little annoyed by this whole thing but that was before he knew how she would react. Now, he found it quite funny.

He snapped himself out of his daydream when the other guys laughed loudly. Whatever Layla had just said to John was making him blush intensely. Finally she came to stand infront of Edgar, who was saved for last. The rest of the guys were talking and not really paying attention to the two of them. Layla looked down at the photo Edgar handed to her and smiled.

"Sailor hat, huh?" Layla smirked as she bent down to kiss and sign it. She looked at Edgar as she handed the picture back over to him, "I still have that outfit you know," she whispered to him with a wink and walked away.

Edgar was too stunned to reply, he just watched her walk away with his mouth hanging open slightly. Her hips had a little bit more of a sway to them as she walked away and Edgar inwardly groaned. She was _not _making this easy on him. He looked over at Jake who was smiling at him from ear to ear. Edgar rolled his eyes at him and looked away. Damn Jake, he was so confident. Had Layla told Jake about them? Or was Edgar just that obvious?

He was daydreaming again, but Layla's voice tore him away from it. She was sitting on her bed between Andy and John. "You guys are crazy! I don't know why you would want these pictures," she laughed.

"Baby, you don't want to know what those two are going to do with those pictures," Jake Harris laughed.

They all laughed, except for Edgar. "Nah! We will just keep them pinned up in the wheelhouse to keep the producers awake when we are on a thirtytwo hour grind," Andy laughed.

"Yea, sure, that's _exactly _what you are going to do with those," Edgar said with a sarcastic laugh.

The conversation kept like that for a while before it was getting late and the guys decided to head out. "Hey! I've got a idea Layla! Why don't you come back to the boat with us for a tour," Mike suggested as they stood up to leave.

"Yea! You've already been on the Northwestern and the Marie! Can't have you playin' favorites now lil' lady," Andy told her, putting on the cowboy charm.

Layla caught Edgar's eye before replying. "Ha, no we can't have that! A tour would be great," she told them and went to grab a hoodie before leaving with them. When Jake noticed it was his hoodie he was shocked, "I wondered where that went!"

"I commandeered it," Layla laughed.

"You _stole _it!" Jake pretended to sound mad, but was smiling the whole time.

"Eh, tomatoe...potatoe," Layla shrugged and began to walk down the stairs with the guys.

"Haha! That is not even how that saying goes," Jake laughed as they walked into the main part of the store where Jimi was helping a customer.

"Hey, Jimi we are heading down to the docks, I'll be back later," Layla explained."I'll bring back dinner too," she called out to her as they walked out of the shop in the cold air. They all started walking away to their own trucks and Edgar watched as Layla followed the Hillstrands. She turned around to look at him, 'LATER', he mouthed and Layla nodded, smiling. 

**LAYLAPOV:**

Layla got out of the Hillstrands truck and walked towards the Time Bandit with them. "Hey Scotty!" Layla called out to him as she climbed aboard the boat and hugged him.

"Hi, Layla! Here for a tour?" he asked.

"Yup! According to Mike it's going to be a 'special experience'," Layla explained and she heard the Mike, John and Andy laughing behind her. "Oh God...What does that mean exactly?" She asked, suddenly wary.

"Oh nothing, you'll be just fine," Mike told her and led her to the coiler. Then to the bait station, then to the _sauna_.

"You have a sauna? Are you kidding me? What is this a crab boat or a day spa?" Layla laughed, shocked.

"Psh! Day spa! Come on! Get in, just try it!" Mike convinced her, shoving her towards the open sauna door.

"Okay, fine. Just let me take off my hoodie or I will die in there," Layla and Mike stepped inside the sauna and she pulled her hoodie off and handed it to Mike who procedded to yell, "VICTORY!" and threw her hoodie out to Scotty on deck. "Wait! No! Don't take my hoodie!" Layla yelled out to him and fled the sauna to catch up to him. He was running across the deck laughing and was far faster than Layla.

"Up here Scotty!" John yelled from outside the wheelhouse with Andy and Neal. Scotty threw the hoodie up to him and he caught it, all of them laughing.

"Real mature guys! I'm freezing!" Layla yelled up to them, rubbing her arms to attempt frictional warmth.

"This should warm you up Layla!" Andy yelled down to her, and procedded to light fireworks off inside of Layla's stolen hoodie. Layla jumped and let out a surprised squeel as sparks and loud cracks errupted from the wheelhouse balcony and onto the deck.

"Oh my God you guys are psychotic!" she yelled up to them, laughing. She couldn't even make herself be mad at them. The looks on all of their faces, like excited teenage boys, was enough to thaw her anger. She climbed up the latter to all of them, followed by Mike and Scotty. Layla rushed into the wheelhouse to get warm.

"What did you think was going to happen wearing another boats hoodie on our boat?" John chuckled. "That's some bad juju!"

"Whatever, y'all owe me a hoodie, you hooligans!" Layla laughed as walked around the Time Bandit with the guys, giving her the tour they promised. They ended up sitting in the galley talking and bullshitting. After about half an hour Layla decided to head out.

"Layla, wait!" Mike got up and ran to his room and came back with his hands behind his back. "As payment for tricking you earlier, I'm giving you my almost cleanest hoodie," Mike laughed and pulled out a semi-new looking Time Bandit hoodie from behind his back.

"Aww! Thanks Mike!" she said and pulled it on. Mike being so tall, it was rather large on her and the guys laughed. "Alright, we are even," she told them as she left the boat.

"Make sure you go tell Harris just what happened to his hoodie!" Scotty called after her. Layla rolled her eyes and headed over to the Cornelia Marie. She laughed to herself, she knew Jake wouldn't give her another hoodie so she would have to make her appeal to one of the other guys. _'Ryan,' _Layla laughed, knowing he would most likely be the easiest target.

As she approached the Cornelia Marie, she noticed Josh standing outside smoking a cigarette. He was leaning forward against the rail with his back to her. As Layla got closer she noticed he was staring off into the distance, his mind clearly somewhere else. Layla climbed aboard and walked over to him, he still hadn't noticed her approach.

She came to stand next to him, leaning against the rail, looking out across the ocean. Layla looked up at him and realized he had been crying. There were tear streaks across his cheeks and his eyes were red. Her heart hurt for him, she knew he was missing his dad. Layla's had only been gone a few weeks, and she hurt too. She knew what he was feeling.

Layla reached across him and grabbed the cigarette out of his hand and took a long drag off of it. "I didn't know you smoked," Josh said quietly, looking over at her.

"I don't," she replied blowing the smoke out slowly, "But it got you to talk didn't it?" Layla asked smiling a little. He only nodded and looked back out across the ocean.

After a moment he reached out and took his cigarette back, he took a long drag before finally speaking, "I just want the old man to be proud of me," Josh said quietly.

"What makes you think he isn't?" Layla asked.

"I don't know. I just have a feeling that I'm a disappointment to him," Josh told her, wiping at his eyes with his jacket sleeve again.

"How can you say that?" Layla asked him seriously. "The fact that you are even standing on this boat right now proves that you aren't a disappointment. Your Dad loved you and Jake more than anything on this earth, more than fishing even."

"Yea, I guess," Josh said. He was quiet again and then he surprised Layla by laughing, "Well, in actuality, he might have liked his bird houses more than me and Jake." Layla laughed with him and then shivered loudly as the wind blew a little bit.

"Let's get you inside, that hoodie can't be too warm," Josh told her and led her across deck towards the door.

"Not as warm as Jake's! Fourtner's hoodie is huge on me," Layla complained as they closed they door behind them.

"Fourtner, huh?" Josh said with a smirk and wagged his eyebrows at her.

"Ha! It's not like that!" Layla laughed and playfully smacked Josh's arm. "I was at the Time Bandit and you see what had happened was-"

"Wait," Josh interrupted her, "lemme guess...fireworks?"

Layla sighed sadly and nodded, "Fireworks." They both laughed as she told him what had happened while they walked through the small hallway to the galley where Tony and the crew were sitting down eating dinner. "Oh! I'm sorry I didn't mean to impose!"

"Hi, Layla!" The guys all said as she hopped up on the galley counter, legs swinging of the edge.

"I just came by to give Jake some bad news," Layla said and noticed Josh barely containing his laughter.

"What? What's wrong?" Jake asked, looking worried.

"Well, you see, uhmm, I was over on the Time Bandit and they sort of stole my hoodie that was formerly _your _hoodie and they sort of lit it on fire with roman candles and other incendiary devices," Layla explained in a rush.

The crew of the Cornelia Marie broke out into rucus laughter. "Aww man, are you kidding me?" Jake asked, his mouth full of food. They laughed again and with some talk of revenge the guys finished their dinner.

Layla was still on the counter talking while Ryan and Jake did the dishes. Josh and Freddie were standing next to her, full in the conversation. "Ryan, I have a proposition for you," Layla said finally when the conversation died down.

"Oh yea?" he asked, not looking at her as he continued washing dishes. He was _already _blushing.

"I was wondering, if I _promise _to wear it more than _any _other hoodie I own would you give me one of yours?" Layla asked him. Ryan finally looked over at her, she gave him puppy dog eyes and pouty lips.

"Dear God man, how can you say no to that face?" Josh asked.

"Damn, Layla! You've got a weapon of mass distruction right there!" Jake exlaimed.

Without a word Ryan dried off his hands, walked to his room, and then brought out a hoodie. He smiled at her and went back to washing the dishes. "Oo! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you, Ryan!" Layla said excitedly and hopped off the counter to hug him from behind. "You are the best!"

They talked for a little while longer before Layla decided to head over to the Northwestern. "Walk me out gentlemen," she said to Jake and Josh. They made sure she made it off the deck and onto the dock safely. "See ya later!" she called to them as she walked away.

Layla started to get nervous as she walked towards the Northwestern. What would be her excuse for being there? She couldn't necessarily tell them she was there to see Edgar. Hoodie domination? Yes, Layla decided. That would have to work. Since she was wearing one and carrying another it would be easy to use that as her reason for being there. Ask one of the guys for a hoodie, that would be believable.

Layla finally reached the Northwestern and was about to climb aboard when she remembered Edgar getting huffy at her last time for not being safe. She definitly didn't want to have _that _conversation again. But as she looked around, Layla saw no one on deck. "En av dere jævla sta Nordmenn bedre få ræva ut her og hjelp meg!" she yelled from the deck. _'One of you damn stubborn Norwegians better get your ass out her and help me!'_ should do the trick.

And sure enough not a minute later, the deck door creaked open and Edgar peered outside. 

**A/N: aha alright! lemme know what you are thinking! Review Please!**


	6. Chapter 6

**amethystsea: thank you so much! and yea i think so too ;)  
><strong>

**IrishCaptain: I'm glad you like the story! and haha I have also run down the street drunk in heels =) kudos on the boat tho, that takes serious skill!  
><strong>

**JakeHarrisLover: LOL i would die also, absolutely. and I'm glad you like Josh, I like him this way too haha  
><strong>

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Deadliest Catch or the men that appear in the show. This is a complete work of fiction. However, Layla is an OC and her character, family, ex-boyfriend and backstory are of my own creation. Ha, don't sue me. 

**EDGARPOV**:

Edgar smiled as he peaked his head out the door and saw Layla standing on the dock with one hand on her hip. He couldn't help but laugh. "Was that you yelling in Norwegian?" he asked as he approached her.

"Yup, Dad insisted we learn when we were younger," she smiled as he reached for her. Layla grabbed his hand and started to climb aboard. Edgar grabbed her hip and settled her on deck.

"It's pretty sexy," he whispered into her ear and gripped her hip a little tighter. God, she smelled good. His face was nuzzled into her hair and he wanted nothing more than to kiss her like crazy. But not out in the open like this, not yet. He pulled away, Layla was looking at him the way he daydreamed she would for two days. She wasn't making this easy on him and she knew it. Layla smirked at him and walked away towards the door.

"Hey guys," Layla said to them as she walked in. They had been playing poker when they heard Layla yell and Edgar got up to retrieve her. He was glad she was there, he enjoyed her company. When he mouthed 'later' at her earlier he really hadn't thought it out, he just knew he wanted to see her.

"What's with the hoodies?" Jake asked as she sat down, Edgar was wondering the same thing and was glad Junior had asked.

"Ha, well when I went to the Time Bandit earlier they decided it was a good idea to blow up my Cornelia Marie hoodie," she explained and they all laughed. Edgar shook his head and laughed, _'Trust a Hillstrand to blow up my girl's possessions,' _he thought. "And then Fourtner gave me this as an apology," she tugged on the hoodie she was wearing, "and then I ran over to the Cornelia and got a hoodie from Ryan." Layla laughed holding up the sweater that had been in her lap. "Now I'm here to plead my case for a Northwestern one," she laughed and caught Edgar's eye. _'Ah,' _he thought, _'good excuse.'_ Edgar was glad she had thought of an excuse to be there, because he sure hadn't come up with one.

"Don't worry, Layla, I will give you one of mine," Edgar told her, smiling.

"Aww! Thanks Edgar!" Layla smiled back at him and picked up the cards that Matt dealt to her. The group played about two hands poker before the topic of discussion turned to Junior's dating troubles.

"Jake don't sell yourself short, I know plenty of girls who would go out with you," Layla told Junior, patting his shoulder.

"Why don't you try going out with a fan?" Nick asked.

"No, they are all cougars," Jake said sullenly, Edgar rolled his eyes and Sig laughed.

"What's wrong with that?" Layla asked him, suprising them. "I mean as long as she's not like in her eighties, who cares?"

"Oh c'mon Layla, what's the oldest you would date?" Jake asked her seriously.

Edgar was watching Layla intensly, a sudden uneasy feeling brewing in his stomach.

"Uhmm," Layla shot Edgar the briefest of glances, "I don't know? I would date someone twenty or twenty five years older than me," she explained as she looked down at her cards. "It's not that big of a deal, if you care about someone enough to share your life with them then what does age matter? As long as it's legal, of course," Layla explained, folding her hand of poker and sitting back.

"Layla, that would be like dating me or Ed," Sig complained, "That's just not right," he finished. Edgar didn't like this discussion one bit. Is that really how Sig saw it? Is that how everyone saw it? _Is _being with Layla wrong? Edgar looked over at Layla who was staring at him.

"Whatever, who I date is my business," Layla explained, rolling her eyes.

They played about two more hands before Sig and Jake tapped out to go look at some charts, Junior always eager to learn everything and anything. Edgar's mind never stopped running. On one hand, he agreed with every word Layla had said. And on the other, he was worried. He was sixteen years older than Layla. Edgar wanted to be able to take Layla out for real, brag about her to everyone, hold her hand, all those things you yearn to do with someone you're with. But he knew he would never be able to do that, and it wasn't fair to Layla, was it? But, and this was the biggest one: **but **they wanted eachother..._bad_.

Soon after Sig and Jake, Matt and Nick retired from the game to watch a movie in their stateroom. Edgar looked at Layla and tipped his head towards his room and she smiled, nodded. Layla got up and led the way to the room he shared with Jake. Once she was in, she turned around to face Edgar who shut the door quietly behind him.

Edgar simply looked at her for a long moment before saying, "Take that hoodie off."

"What?" Layla asked confused.

"Take it off," Edgar said again, and then began pulling off his own hoodie. "I'm making good on my promise," he explained and held out the hoodie he just took off for her. Layla stared at him for a moment and Edgar realized he had nothing on underneath his sweater. Without breaking eye contact until she absolutely had to, Layla pulled off hers as well. She reached forward and took his hoodie and pulled it on.

Seeing her in his clothes was too much for Edgar. He took two quick steps forward and pulled her roughly into his arms and kissed her hard. Layla gasped against him in slight shock. Edgar felt her small hands against his bare chest and he deepened the kiss. He slowly walked her backwards, so her back was against the wall. Layla moaned quietly and Edgar snapped and pulled away from her suddenly. He took three fast steps away from her.

"I'm sorry, this is wrong," Edgar explained, running his hands through his hair.

"What?" Layla asked, clearly confused.

"We can't do this," Edgar said, struggling with each word because he really didn't want to say them.

"Are you kidding me?" Layla asked, "Why? Because of what Sig said? Edgar, that doesn't mean anything to me. That's not how I feel!" She told him, getting flustered.

"It's how I feel," Edgar lied to her quietly, not looking at her. "I want to be with you but you're Junior's age. It's not fair to you," he said as he grabbed a shirt off the floor and pulled it on.

"What's not fair to me? I don't get any of this," Layla said, spreading her hands out at her sides in frustration.

"I want to be able to hold your hand in public without people thinking I'm some sort of creep. I mean look at this picure," Edgar waved his hand in between them, "I'm thirtynine and freshly divorced. You are twentythree and should be with someone your own age," he explained feeling the pit in his stomach tightening. He hated this. He did **not **want to do this. He wanted to tackle her and kiss her and say he didn't mean it. That I just said it for your own good. That I lied. I made it all up for you to make a clean break and move on to someone who deserved you.

But he didn't do any of those things.

Edgar finally looked up to see her looking at him. Just looking. Not throwing a fit. Not screaming at him for leading her on. Just looking. It was more gut wrenching than if she had done those things. She nodded slowly, looking defeated, clearly seeing she wasn't going to change his decision.

Edgar watched her as she grabbed Fourtner's hoodie, from off the bunk where she set it when she put on his, and walked towards him. Layla came to stand in front of him. She reached forward and caressed his face with her right hand and ran her thumb across his cheek gently. He stared at her more intently than he had anything in his entire life. Layla slowly leaned forward and placed her signature soft kiss on his bottom lip, Edgar closed his eyes. Committing, for the second time today, the moment to memory. Layla pulled away and he opened his eyes to look at her. She had tears in her eyes, not spilling over, fighting to stay where they were. Layla looked down, reached around him to open the door and walked out. She walked over to the galley table, grabbed her Cornelia Marie hoodie and left without looking back.

It wasn't until Edgar layed down that night to go to sleep that he realized that that wasn't just a kiss.

It was a goodbye. 

**A/N: Alright! I know! It hurts! but stick with it! please! and review too! please =)**


	7. Chapter 7

**amethystsea: haha i know, he's killen me too! **

**IrishCaptain: I'm glad youre all caugh up! lol**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Deadliest Catch or the men that appear in the show. This is a complete work of fiction. However, Layla is an OC and her character, family, ex-boyfriend and backstory are of my own creation. Ha, don't sue me.

**LAYLAPOV**:

Layla walked back to the bookstore, trying to clear her head. She was feeling sorry for herself. Even though she and Edgar had barely started something, Layla couldn't help feeling a significant loss. A loss of something that could have been great. In their extremely short time together, Layla had felt something for him that she hadn't felt with anyone else, which is cliche and stupid. At the time she was foolish enough to believe that he felt it too.

Layla was also slightly mad at him. Edgar had known her age all along, why did it suddenly hit him today? Had he been struggling with it the entire time? Layla was mad, confused, and hurt.

Jimi was closing up the store when Layla came in. Layla cringed she really didn't want to talk to anyone right now, especially Jimi.

"Hey, what took you so long? Was the bar busy?" Jimi asked when Layla walked in.

"The bar?" Layla asked confused.

"You said you were going to bring dinner home, I just assumed you would probably grab burgers from the bar," Jimi explained while locking the door and flipping the open sign to closed.

"Oh," Layla was so out of it she forgot dinner completely. "No, I'm sorry I forgot dinner," she said quietly and walked into the kitchen to make an escape to her room.

"Wait!" Jimi chased after her, "What's with all the hoodies?" she laughed looking at the sweaters Layla had bundled up tight against her.

Layla hadn't realized she was hugging herself until Jimi mentioned the hoodies. "Oh," she looked down and opened her arms. "I got hoodies from the boys, they didn't want me playing favorites." Layla smiled slightly and then she realized she was still wearing Edgar's hoodie and she began tearing up again.

"Layla, what's wrong?" Jimi asked looking closely at her younger sister.

"Nothing," Layla said quietly. "Uhmm, just don't tell anybody Edgar was here this morning okay? No one can know," Layla asked her sister, not looking at her.

"Uh, okay? What the hell? I thought you said you really liked him?" Jimi asked confused.

"I do- I mean- I did," Layla said, the tears beginning to fall down her cheeks. "Please, just promise to not to tell anyone? It's over between Ed and I," she told her sister as she began to climb the stairs to her room.

"Okay, fine. Whatever. He was to old for you anyway," Jimi said offhandedly.

Layla winced, "Yea, that seems the general consensus," she said, almost to herself.

"Any of the other guys would be happy to go out with you Layla," Jimi rolled her eyes, not understanding why her sister was so upset.

"Fine, Jimi," Layla gave up trying to make her sister understand and entered her room and shut the door behind her.

"Wait! What do you want to do about dinner?" Jimi called through Layla's door.

"I'm sorry. I'm not hungry. Have whatever you want," Layla called back and sat down on her bed. She put her head in her hands and instantly pulled back. The hoodie smelled like Edgar. She immediatly stood up and pulled it off and threw it across the room. _'I've got to do what he said. Move on. No problem. Should be easy. I only liked him for like seventytwo hours,'_ Layla told herself as she layed in bed and tried to fall asleep.

But the ache in her chest told her it was going to be anything but _'easy'_.

**EDGARPOV:**

The next morning Edgar was in a sour mood. That was the simplest way to put it. He was snapping at everyone without warrant and Sig was getting concerned.

"Edgar! Head on up here!" Sig yelled over the hailer to Ed working on deck.

"Roger!" he yelled back and headed in. Edgar knew Sig didn't want to talk about daisies. He was going to ask him what was wrong. And he couldn't tell him. Even though his relationship with Layla was over, Sig would still be pissed that it happened in the first place. And a little bit of Edgar was mad at Sig for saying those things about age. Although Sig didn't know the significance of what he was saying, it struck deep with Edgar and pushed him to end it with Layla. "Yea?" Edgar asked his older brother as he ascended into the wheelhouse.

"What's going on Ed?" Sig asked, turning his chair to face him.

Edgar rolled his eyes, "Nothing. I'm fine," he said and turned around to go back down stairs.

"Hey! Talk to me! Not twentyfour hours ago you looked like you were on top of the fucking world! What the fuck changed?" Sig asked frustrated. Edgar turned around to look at him again, and decided that saying nothing was the best choice. "Your girl?" Sig asked him sadly.

"Yea, she's not _my _girl anymore," Edgar said gruffly and left the wheelhouse without another word.

As the day worn on, everyone was sick of Edgar. Matt, his oldest friend, made it perfectly clear that he thought Edgar was acting like, quote: 'a giant dick'. Junior eventually just stopped talking to him unless absolutely necessary. And Nick for some reason found it all extremely amusing, which urked Edgar even more.

_'I gotta get my act together,' _Edgar told himself as showered the day away when work was done. _'I'm the one who did this. It was my decision. Deal with it,' _he thought as looked at himself in the mirror after his shower. Edgar looked at himself for a long time and he couldn't decide if he liked what he saw or not.

That night the crew decided to go to the Elbow Room, as usual. Edgar declined the offer, feigning a headache. The others really didn't protest his decision because he was so rotten all day they really didn't care whether he went or not. Edgar really did have a headache however, but that wasn't his main reason for obstaining from the nights festivities. He didn't want to see Layla. He didn't want to see guys hitting on her and buying her drinks. He didn't want to see the looks they gave her.

And yet he did want to see her, really, really bad. Edgar wanted to see her and hug her and love her more than he ever wanted anything in his life.

But he couldn't do that do her.

Hours past while Edgar layed in his bunk staring at the photo Layla had signed to him only a day ago tacked up at the foot of his bed. _'I still don't think the bird would live! Xoxo! Layla,'_ she had written. Edgar laughed at the memory, closing his eyes, replaying his favorites over and over like a masochistic highlight reel.

Edgar was _finally _on the verge of sleep when the guys returned to the boat. Jake entered their room without turning on the lights and flopped onto his bunk with a sigh, "Strike out again, Junior?" Edgar asked him in the dark.

"Yea, my wingwoman wasn't there to cheer me on so it was kind of a boring night," Jake said quietly.

"Huh?" Edgar asked confused.

"Layla wasn't there to help me look for girls like she usually does," Jake explained. "Jimi said Layla had a headache and didn't feel like the bar tonight," he paused to yawn loudly. "And when I told her you stayed in because of a headache too she just laughed. Kinda wierd," Jake said sleepily.

"Oh," was all Edgar could say and within two minutes Jake was snoring and Edgar breathed a sigh of relief. Edgar layed awake trying to inturpret all of the new information Jake had just given him. Layla had stayed home too. Jimi knew exactly why she had stayed home, even though Jake didn't pick up on it. _'Thank God,'_ Edgar thought. Edgar was glad Jake didn't pick up on the not so subtle response from Jimi when Jake mentioned Edgar staying home.

Edgar took a deep breath and tried to finally fall asleep.

**A/N: I know! Super short! Review! Please! I'm a review whore lmao**


	8. Chapter 8

**amythstsea: ahaha I have no doubt he can be a giant dick! but I love him anyway! lol and i know, damn Norwegians!**

**wildviolet76: haha his misery is well deserved! and don't worry! it's coming!**

**IrishCaptain: haha I love that you read this at work! and yea, he is a big dummy for sure!**

**A/N: ALRIGHT HERE IS YOUR SMUT LADIES! IM SORRY EVERYONE WAS SO EFFING BROODY AND ANNOYING! I hope this makes up for it! **

**Warning: Rated M for smuttygoodness reason.**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Deadliest Catch or the men that appear in the show. This is a complete work of fiction. However, Layla is an OC and her character, family, ex-boyfriend and backstory are of my own creation. Ha, don't sue me.

**LAYLAPOV**:

It was three a.m. when the pills wore off and she woke up. It took her a moment to remember what had happened and layed in bed for a few minutes before her stomach growled loudly at her, making her get out of bed.

Layla made her way quietly downstairs to the kitchen and made herself some extremely late dinner/extremely early breakfast. She ate it all, and ate it fast. She was so hungry. _'Stress eating', _Layla decided as she got into the shower at around four in the morning. She was no where near being tired and figured she would just stay up. Layla cleaned her room horribly messy room, which took nearly two hours and around seven she ran across the hall to Jimi's room and told her to take the day off.

Layla had the jitters. That 'ants-in-your-pants, can's sit down, clean and organize everything in sight' mode that you sometimes get. She recleaned her room, the kitchen, the bathroom, and then got herself ready for work. Layla opened the store twenty minutes early because she had nothing left to do.

Jimi finally peaked in the store around one in the afternoon. She was giving Layla an odd look, one she couldn't quite place. Jimi eventually went back upstairs to her room and Layla shrugged it off. Her sister was wierd, what's new?

It was around four when Layla got the call from Jake Harris.

"Hi, this is Layla, how can I help you?" she asked into the phone.

"You are coming out with us tonight and I'm not taking no for an answer!" he said quickly. No 'hello', no 'hi how are ya', straight to business.

"Jake?" Layla laughed.

"Yup, come to the Time Bandit tonight, we are all meeting there first and then heading out together," he explained.

"Uhmm, okay? What time?" she asked.

He paused momentarily before responding, "Seriously? No fight? You're just agreeing? I thought I was in for some hardcore convincing," Jake laughed, sounding slightly confused.

"Nope, I'm good to go. Does around ten work?" Layla asked, rolling her eyes. _'I'm not that stubborn_,' she thought with a chuckle.

"Yea, that works. Oh, and Norwegian You Know Who is gonna be there so wear something hot," Jake said nonchelantly. "Wait! Not that you don't look hot all the time I just meant-"

"I understand what you meant, calm down," Layla laughed at her neuotic sidekick.

"Alright, I gotta go! See you tonight," Jake hung up and Layla stared at the phone for a few seconds before shaking her head, laughing, and went to help a confused looking customer.

**EDGARPOV:**

Edgar had made the decision to go to the Elbow Room that night earlier in the day. He needed to start behaving as if nothing was wrong otherwise someone other than Jake Harris and Jimi were going to catch on.

When he told Junior he would go out that night he immediatly regretted it. All day while working his mind was constantly flip-flopping, wanted to back out and change his mind but finally he decided it would be stupid to not go. _'Suck it up, get over yourself. You are going to see Layla eventually, you can't avoid her for the rest of your life,' _he told himself as he got ready to leave. _'Just one more week and you're gone for Opies,' _Edgar tried to comfort himself. It didn't really work.

"Come on, Ed! We're late headin' over to the Time Bandit!" Matt yelled as he passed his room.

"Roger!" Edgar yelled back and ran outside to the deck to catch up with the guys.

The Northwestern group walked across the dock towards the Time Bandit and realized they were almost too late. The Cornelia Marie crew and Bandit crews were already climbing off the boat and beginning to walk across the dock. Edgar tried had to bite his tongue at what he saw.

Layla was wearing one of those adorable huge crocheted hats, her pink peacoat, and jeans. She looked great. That wasn't what Edgar immediatly noticed however.

She was on Mike Fourtner's back.

Laughing.

Giggling.

Edgar had to look away. _'YOU WANTED THIS!'_ his brain screamed. But it didn't help. His stomach was in knots. Selfish, self-pitying knots.

Edgar looked up again just as the groups merged and began walking towards the Elbow Room, Layla was staring at him. She quickly looked away when their eyes connected and stared forward. Fourtner had his cheesy grin plastered to his face, Edgar ground his teeth together and put his head down.

The group finally made it to the Elbow Room and broke off to seperate tables. Edgar sat down first with Junior and some of the guys. Layla sat in a booth directly in his line of sight. Edgar knew it wasn't intentional but it urked him. It urked him that it urked him. He was just a mess and trying his best not to look like it.

Jake Harris was sitting next to Junior talking when Layla walked over.

"As a thank you for the other day, let me by you guys a drink," she told them. "Whattya want?" Layla looked between them, not looking over at Edgar yet.

"Thanks, Layla! I'll take another beer," Junior said and Harris nodded. "Woo! Me too! Free beer," Harris laughed. Layla laughed too and finally looked over at Edgar.

"Ed, you need another coke?" she asked him simply.

"Yea, but I'll get it. Walk you to the bar?" Edgar asked, suprising himself. _'Where the __**fuck **__did that come from?' _he thought.

Layla looked confused for a moment but recovered quickly, "Yea," she said and turned around to walk to the bar. Edgar looked back at the table, Jake and Junior were exchanging confused looks. Edgar rolled his eyes and got up from the table. He fell into step next to Layla and had to stuff his hands in his pockets to stop himself from putting his arm around her.

The two reached the bar in silence and leaned up against it, waiting for the bartender to be unoccupied. Edgar opened his mouth to say something and then closed it. He did again but then finally spoke, "You doin' okay?" he asked quietly, leaning towards her slightly.

"Peachy," she said quietly and finally looked over at him. They held eachothers eyes for a moment. "You?"

Edgar looked at her for a moment and then just shrugged.

"What happened to your hand?" Layla asked, pointing at the bandaged hand he mangled last night.

Edgar took another long pause and just shrugged again. Edgar saw something change in her eyes then. "Can't you just be honest with me? Just for five seconds?" Layla asked him, a slight edge in her voice.

Edgar didn't know what to say, he didn't speak for a moment and was about to when-

"What can I get you guys?" The bartender asked, suddenly infront of them.

"Two drafts please," Layla requested but as the bartender began to walk away she called out, "Oh and a shot of tequila!" she looked over at Edgar and rolled her eyes. "Fuck it. Make it a double!" she called down to the bartender again.

Edgar shook his head and looked away, "Best idea?" he asked Layla without looking at her.

"Best one I've had all day," she replied instantly without looking at him either.

The bartender set downt the beers and her shot. "Thanks," she said quietly, downed her shot, grabbed the beers and walked away.

"Damn!" the bartender exlaimed and Edgar rolled his eyes again, watching her walk away. Edgar ordered his coke and walked back to his table, where both Jakes were looking at him strangely.

"What, knuckleheads?" Edgar asked looking between them. Junior just looked confused and Harris looked like he knew more than Ed was comfortable with.

Junior shook his head and Harris replied with a simple: "Nothing," while smiling and taking a drink of his beer.

Edgar repressed a snort and looked away. A few minutes later Jake Harris got up, whispered something to John Hillstrand while looking over at Layla. John laughed and nodded whispering something back. They were planning something, and without even knowing what it was- Edgar didn't like it.

As the night progressed, Layla got bombed. Not of her own accord completely. The Time Bandit boys went to pretty good lengths to ensure she was plastered. Edgar watched as she fed a lime wedge to Fourtner, laugh when Scotty and Eddie Boy convinced her to do an Irish Car Bomb, sat on Andy's lap after stealing his cowboy hat (Edgar would _not _admit to himself that it looked good on her) and in return she put crocheted hat on him.

Edgar had enough, got up, and left.

He couldn't watch it.

He wouldn't.

His stomach was in knots. He didn't want to invision Layla sleeping with one of those hooligans tonight, which based on all of their behavior they would be more than happy to do.

Edgar didn't see if Layla noticed his departure or not, he really didn't care. Except that he did. He cared a lot. Edgar wanted to run back inside the Elbow Room, throw Layla over his shoulder fireman style and carry her out (kicking and screaming if need be). He wanted to drag her out. Take her home. Hug her. Kiss her. Fuck her. Fight with her. Snuggle. Naked. Fully clothed. Either way. Watch a movie. Sleep.

Anything.

As long as she was with him.

But he didn't do any of those things. Edgar turned on his truck, and drove home.

**LAYLAPOV:**

Layla looked towards the door just in time to see Edgar walk out it. At that moment she didn't care why. She was drunk and loving it. She didn't want to feel sad anymore. She didn't want to feel upset over Shane, or Edgar, or her parents. None of it.

Eddie Boy's sudden onset of adorable alcohol induced hiccups next to her broke her chain of thought and she forced the thoughts away. Layla hadn't been this drunk in a very long time, and she liked it.

After the bar, most of the night was a blur. Layla could only remember a few key details.

She could distinctly remember on the way back to the boat exclaiming that she could never turn down a dare, it wasn't in her nature. Fournter laughed and told her she shouldn't have told them that. John proceeded to dare her to strip down to her underwear and bra and stand on the bow for five straight minutes, stating that 'if Colburn can do it, so can you!' even though she had no idea what that meant. Andy, being a 'true gentleman' as he put it, simply couldn't allow her to strip alone, and got down to his boxers, cowboy hat, and work boots. Layla laughed, extremely relieved she wore cute underwear and began to remove her clothes.

"I'm keeping my shoes on!" Layla told them.

"Honey, we don't care about your shoes," Scotty explained to her laughing.

"Ohmygodit'ssocoooold," Layla chattered as she slid her jeans off over her Converse.

"Hurry up Layla and get up here! I'm freezin' my ass off!" Andy exclaimed, jumping in place in an attempt to stay warm.

Loud woops and whistles came across the deck as she removed her t-shirt, the final article of clothing, and ran up to Andy. "Okay! Start the clock!" Layla yelled out to the guys. The first minute was the worst, but after that she didn't really feel it and Layla couldn't tell if that was from the alcohol or if she was so cold that she was numb.

Layla and Andy were laughing and striking random poses. There was a sudden bright flash from the deck that blinded Layla momentarily and it took her a few seconds to realize that it was a camera flash.

"Haha! Damn it! I left L.A. so I didn't have to take my clothes off in pictures!" Layla laughed and yelled down to them. A few more flashes brightened the deck before it was all over.

"Okay! It's been five minutes!" Jake Harris yelled and before Layla could even be relieved, Andy picked her up and ran across deck with her.

"Ahh!" she exlaimed in surprise. But she couldn't be mad, Layla found herself in the intense heat of the sauna quicker than she thought possible. "Ohh," she sighed happily as she felt feeling return to her fingers and ears. "You guys suck," Layla told Andy who was warming up next to her.

"Ha, yea but we're fun," he laughed.

A bit blurred after that again. Layla remembered flashes of playing 'I Never' in the galley with a bottle of tequila. And then, she woke up.

Layla opened her eyes slowly, her head was pounding and she hadn't even moved it yet. Her first thought was _'I need to brush my teeth'_, which was immediatly followed by _'DONT THINK ABOUT TOOTHPASTE OR I'M GONNA PUKE'_. Layla groaned as she sat up slowly from her uncomfortable position and looked around. Her view was obstructed by something stuck to her forhead. Layla reached up and gently pulled it off. It was a polaroid picture of her and Andy standing on the bow in their underwear.

"Oh dear Lord," she whispered to herself. _'The Time Bandit?' _she thought and began to put the pieces together. She had fallen asleep in the galley on the diner style booth seat. Layla looked over and saw Jake Harris passed out with a mustache drawn on his face. She began to laugh but was then seized by panic and ran to the bathroom mirror to see what they had drawn on _her _face.

Nothing. They had left her untouched. Layla sighed in relief and walked back out to the galley, head throbbing. She saw her phone on the table and unlocked it for the time. It was nearly eleven a.m.. Layla's eyes nearly popped out of her skull. _'I have to get to the store!'_ she internally exclaimed, gently removed her bunched up coat from under Jake's head and threw it on. Layla began to walk down the hall towards the door and decided to leave the guys a note. She went to the coffee pot, knowing that would be visited immediatly after they all woke up. Layla found a piece of paper towel on the counter and a permanent marker. _'Thanks for the hangover, assholes! -Layla'_, she wrote and propped it up against the coffee maker.

When Layla walked out onto the deck, the cold air blasting her nearly knocked her over. But it felt good, it washed away her slight nausea and cleared her pounding head just a bit. She dug her sunglasses out of her purse and shoved them on. The sun hurt her eyes, and she groaned again.

She made it off the boat safe and sound and began to walk home. Layla was thankful she had worn smart shoes last night and tried to piece together the bits of fuzzy memory as she walked. She hadn't had sex, she knew that for a fact. _'Thank God', _Layla thought. She loved all those guys with all of her heart, even after only knowing them for a week, and she didn't need to mess it all up by having drunk sex with one of them.

Layla passed boats without notice but when she began to walk past the Northwestern, she wasn't so lucky.

"Oo! Layla! Same clothes as last night! Walk of Shaaaame!" Jake Anderson yelled in his goofy voice from the deck.

Layla walked up to the deck and looked down at him and Matt Bradley. Edgar was also on deck but he had his back to her. She shot daggers at the back of his head with her mind and then returned her attention to Jake and Matt.

She laughed lightly, "I'll have you know I slept in the galley like a lady," she told them. "Hey what time did you guys leave last night?"

Jake and Matt both laughed, "We left when the bar closed and came back here. You and Harris left with the Hillstrands," Matt explained.

"What are you holding?" Edgar asked her, suddenly appearing next to Jake.

Layla looked down to the picture she found taped to her forehead this morning. She snorted and looked back up, "Oh, uh, apparently, someone dared me and Andy to strip down to our underwear and stand out on the bow. I found this little gem taped to my forhead this morning," Layla explained and showed them the photo.

"Damn! I can't believe we came back here!" Matt exclaimed and gently punched Jake's arm.

Layla looked over at Edgar but he couldn't tell she was looking at him because of her sunglasses. Layla was a little taken aback at what she saw; his eyes were dark, and his mouth was set in a hard line. He wasn't supposed to care what she did. He wasn't supposed to be upset. Her stomach clenched.

He wasn't supposed to make her feel this way with just a look.

Edgar turned around and walked away. When he reached the door he opened it and slammed it shut behind him.

Matt and Jake turned around to see where he had went and looked back at Layla with confused faces. "Ignore him. I don't know what Ed's deal is," Matt said with a frown. "He's been acting wierd lately. Earlier this week he was happier than I've seen him in a long time and then the next day and every day since he's been a giant fucking prick," Matt jerked his head towards Jake before finishing, "Eggar thinks we haven't noticed but...we've noticed."

Layla didn't say anything for a moment, Jake was looking at her very intently and she was beginning to think Harris had told him something. "Huh, wierd," was all she said. "Well, I've got to get to the store. Talk to you guys later," Layla said and walked away.

**EDGARPOV:**

Edgar slammed his fist into the wall. Again. Reopening the gashes on his knuckles that had only begun to heal. He breathed hard, trying to get a hold of himself. Why did the smallest, most minute, things Layla did get to him? Why?

He was in the bathroom washing his swollen hand off when Junior appeared. He just leaned against the door frame, not speaking for a while. Just watching him. Edgar never looked up, focused on cleaning his hand up. Finally, Jake spoke.

"You into her?" he asked quietly.

Edgar pretended not to hear and continued working on his hand, bandaging it. Jake wasn't letting it go though, wasn't walking away. Edgar finally nodded slowly with a sigh, "Yea, Junior, I am."

"Well go get her then, man!" He replied excitedly, yet with an almost angry edge.

Edgar looked up at him for the first time since he appeared in the doorway. "What?"

"You heard me! Go get her!" Junior replied, using excited hand motions.

Edgar shook his head as he finished wrapping his hand, "It's not that simple, Junior," he said gruffly and moved to walk past him. Jake surprised Edgar then by delibrately stepping in his way, blocking his way out the door.

"Then _make _it that simple. Whatever the reasons for not being with her are complete shit and you know it," Jake's eyebrows shut up, daring Edgar to say otherwise. But he couldn't. He knew that Layla's age, his divorce, his job, were stupid reasons. "Go. Get. Her. Back." Junior stared Edgar down, emphazising each word, and then smiled at him to show he wasn't really mad at the deckboss.

"Okay," Edgar said after a few tense moments. "But not now. Tonight," he finally got past Jake. "Make sure the guys get Jimi out to the bar so I can talk to Layla alone. Okay?" Edgar asked him.

Jake was nodding enthusiastically, "Not gonna be a problem!"

**LAYLAPOV:**

Layla finally made it back to the bookstore. She opened the door and Jimi looked up. "Well it's about fucking time, Layla! I was just about to send out a search party!" she said exasperated.

"Ugh," Layla groaned at her sister's yelling. It made her head hurt. "Please, I don't need a lecture right now Jimi," she explained as she walked past her sister. "I promise this will be the last day in a very, very, long time that I will take off. Okay?"

Jimi didn't reply for at first and Layla didn't need to turn around to know her sister was rolling her eyes. "Yea, it's fine," Jimi said a second later. "Heck of a hangover those Hillstrands dish out," she laughed, surprising Layla.

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you," Layla said gratefully and headed upstairs. Hot shower was first on her list. Extremely hot shower, comfy clothes, completely crash out. With the way Layla was feeling the plan was going to be pretty ambitious.

As she showered she couldn't help but think about what happened at the Northwestern. What the fuck was that? Did Edgar still have feelings for her? Her stomach fluttered at the thought. Layla closed her eyes and let the water pour down her face, willing the wishes at the forefront of her mind to go away.

Eventually the thoughts quieted down enough to allow her get out of the shower. She sprinted across the hall to her room to get warm clothes on as fast as she could. Layla threw on a pair of snug boy shorts and Edgar's hoodie. Since he gave it to her that awful night she couldn't make herself put it back on. Now, she relished it. She didn't think about what that meant just now. Instead she pulled up the hood around her face and snuggled into bed. Falling asleep before she could even think twice about the comfort Edgar's hoodie gave her.

**EDGARPOV:**

"Hey, Jimi! Hold the door!" Edgar called out to her, as she exited the bookstore to go to the bar. Edgar had been sitting in his truck waiting for her to leave so he could go to Layla. When he realized Jimi would lock the door when she left, it became a snag in the plan. Edgar didn't want to knock on the main door because Layla could take one look at him and leave him locked out. But if he could already be in the store and knock on her bedroom door, then she might be more inclined to listen to him.

"What?" Jimi asked him, looking confused.

"I need to see Layla," he replied simply. Edgar had decided not too long after meeting Layla's older sister that he really didn't like her very much. But he had to play it cool if he had any prayer of getting in that store.

"Why? I thought you dumped her after like a day? Didn't know 'Fuck and Run' was your style," Jimi said as she regarded him. It took all of Edgar's self control not to rip her fucking throat out. But at the same time he couldn't blame her for what she thought of him, he hadn't shown her anything else. Even though Edgar and Layla hadn't had sex, the words still stung.

"It's not. I really need to see Layla. Mind unlocking the door?" he asked steadily.

"Fine. Whatever," Jimi replied. Edgar let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding in. Jimi took one last look at him and walked away. "Make sure you lock it behind you after you go in," she called over her shoulder and continued walking away.

Edgar took a deep breath and entered the bookstore. As Jimi instructed, he locked the door behind him. It was dark with only a few small lights on to illuminate his path toward the back that held the kitchen and stairs that led up to the apartments. He made the slow assent to Layla's door and took another deep breath before knocking. His chest was tight, everything was riding on getting this right. He had so much he wanted to say to her.

The tightness only increased when he heard her voice from the other side of the door, "What, Jim-bo? I thought you left alrea-" and then the door opened and Edgar was suddenly face to face with, who he was beginning to regard as, the love of his life.

Layla's face clearly displayed her surprise. Eyes widened a bit, lips parted slightly. Edgar took the moment to drink her in. Her hair was messy curly, like she had fallen asleep with wet hair. Her eyes, as green as ever. Edgar drew a short, quick breath when he realized that she was wearing his hoodie. His eyes fell down further. His hoodie. And underwear. That was it.

He was suddenly kissing her. It was too much. Seeing her in his clothing and very little else was his undoing. He snapped.

Layla gasped in, what Edgar assumed was shock. He was scared she was going to push him away, slap him, kick him out, scream at him. But she wasn't pulling away. She wasn't slapping him, kicking him out, or screaming at him. She was clawing him _closer_. Pulling him into her room. Edgar kicked the door closed behind him with his foot, not breaking contact with Layla. Her hands went to his shoulders, underneath his jacket and pushed it off. Edgar heard it land on the floor, forgotten.

His hands were all over her. Not pausing in one spot too long. He wanted all of her. His right, still bandaged, hand was underneath his hoodie, pleased to find she was wearing nothing underneath. He dragged a thumb over her hard nipple while simultaniously grabbing her ass hard with his left hand, pulling her flush against him. Layla moaned against his mouth and it sent him into a frenzy.

Layla tugged at the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head. Edgar replied by pulling his hoodie off of her and drawing her close. Their bare chests against eachother only drove Edgar crazier, and he could tell Layla felt the same. She ran her hands down his chest as he kissed and sucked her neck. When she reached his jeans she didn't hesitate to unbutton them. Layla reached her hands in and around to grip his butt and let the jeans fall around his feet. He kicked them off with his shoes and they finally reached the bed.

Layla lightly fell back on the bed and Edgar fell along with her, not breaking their intense kiss. Edgar worked his way across her jaw to that spot just below her earlobe. He was instantly rewarded when her hips lifted up and ground against his, Edgar growled into her neck and snapped his hips forward against hers. Layla moaned and Edgar knew that there was not going to be any tender foreplay tonight. This was going to be raw and hard and fast.

And it was. Edgar pushed her legs apart with his knee and reached between them to stroke her and Layla bit his shoulder lightly, groaning. Her panties were already wet and Edgar didn't need to be told twice. Edgar kissed her hard and thrust two fingers inside of her. Layla's hands, in his hair, gripped tighter and moaned again. "Edgar...I need...I need-" what she was going to say got cut short when his thumb found her bundle of nerves and she cried out against him. It was the first time she had spoken since she opened the door.

"What do you need, baby?" Edgar asked her neck, voice hoarse. His fingers, never ceasing their rythum.

"You...now," Layla said, voice equally hoarse.

It was all he wanted, all he ever wanted. Was for her to need him. In any way possible. And now here she was, needing him, asking for him. He couldn't dream of denying her now.

Edgar nodded his head against her chest and sat up on his knees between her legs, looking at her in full for the first time. Nipples hard, legs spread on either side of him. Her green eyes, intense with lust and need, staring at him. Edgar reached out and pulled her panties off. When he dropped them to the floor she sat up and pulled his boxers down, never breaking eye contact with him. Edgar stood and let his boxers fall to the floor next to her panties, still not looking anywhere but eachothers eyes.

That was the slowest moment all night because once Edgar layed on top of her again, skin against skin, they picked up their urgent pace again.

Layla's legs instantly snuck around his waist, hips jutting forward to rub him, desperate for any form of friction. Edgar wasn't playing around now, he was all business. His mind was clouded and he could only think of Layla. He kissed his way up her jaw to again claim her mouth. He reached down in between them and placed himself at her entrance. Edgar didn't hesitate and thrust forward, entering her in one hard movement. Layla moaned in his mouth and tightened her legs around his waist. Edgar knew they both weren't going to last long, Layla had nearly been there when he used his fingers on her.

Sure enough, he was right. After only four hard thrusts Layla was beginning to pulse around him.

"Edgar...Ed...I'm gonna..." Layla said in a moan against his ear.

"I know... Right there with ya, love," he groaned into her neck and continued his harsh pace.

Layla clenched around him a few moments later, saying his name over and over. It was enough to send Edgar over the edge. He spilled himself inside of her with small, spastic thrusts, as the tremors left his body.

Layla held him tight to her, breathing hard, for another few moments before rolled over next to her. He threw his arm out and drew her in close to his sweat slick side. Edgar calmed his breathing down and looked over at Layla. She was looking at him with an expression he couldn't quite place, but then smiled at him. Edgar reached over with his right hand and pushed a stray hair away from her forehead.

"Are you going to tell me what happened to your hand?" Layla asked, just as she had in the Elbow Room the other night. She wasn't letting it go.

"Really?" Edgar let out a hearty laugh. "After all of that _thats _the first thing you ask? 'What happened to your hand?'" He asked in mock disbelief.

Layla laughed with him and rolled her eyes, "I guess I don't have to know," she replied and gave a content sigh against his chest. Edgar was rubbing slow circles on her lower back and after a few quiet minutes he heard her breathing become even with sleep.

Edgar looked at her for a long time. Sated. Content. Happy.

He closed his eyes and let sleep take him under.

**A/N: aha well there it is. smut. lemme know what you are thinking aha**


	9. Chapter 9

**amethystsea: haha i love them! and I'm glad you liked it!**

**IrishCaptain: yea I wouldn't either ;)**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Deadliest Catch or the men that appear in the show. This is a complete work of fiction. However, Layla is an OC and her character, family, ex-boyfriend and backstory are of my own creation. Ha, don't sue me.

**LAYLAPOV:**

Just like the first time Edgar had stayed over, Layla woke up first. She was curled up on her side with Edgar snug against her back, his cheek on hers and his arms wrapped around her protectively.

This is also when she became acutely aware that they were both naked.

It wasn't an unpleasant realization. An extremely comforting realization, actually. But Layla found herself slightly confused. She tried to think back and remember how she found herself in this situation._ 'Okay. Yesterday morning, I woke up on the Time Bandit. Hungover. Ran into the guys from the Northwestern. Pissed Edgar off. Learned some interesting information from Jake and Matt. Came home, took the day off, slept most of the day, recovered from my hangover. Jimi left for the bar. Edgar knocked on my door. And then, we had sex,'_ she worked through her memory.

What did this mean? She highly doubted that Edgar wanted a one night stand. But at the same time she didn't dare allow herself to dream that he would want something more. If he didn't, it would be too much to handle. She would be heartbroken. But if he did want something more, as in become a couple, it would have to be kept secret. Atleast for a while, until Shane's restraining order went through. It was safest that way. If somehow he found out before then, it could be very, very bad.

As if on cue, Edgar stirred from behind her. Slowly waking, his arms tightened around her.

**EDGARPOV:**

Edgar woke with Layla's body tucking in his arms. This was nearly the best way he has every woken up. It was only second to the first time he had woke up with Layla. Although, this one definitly gets bonus points for the whole being naked thing.

Edgar smirked against her cheek and lifted his head to kiss her neck. He felt Layla laugh silently, "That tickles," she said and he could hear the smile in her voice.

"Good," Edgar replied and continued his slow kisses along her neck and shoulder. He moved up and licked just under her earlobe and Layla tightened her grip on his arms a little. "Ha, found your spot," he chuckled.

"Not fair," she mumbled as he continued his attack. "Edgar?" she asked after a few moments.

"Hmm?" he asked, lips still refusing to leave her body.

"What are we doing here?" Layla asked quietly.

Edgar immediatly stilled, and brought his head up to look at her. She was looking at him too, and he didn't know how to describe the look in her eyes. Nervous?

"I thought it was pretty obvious," he answered, pushing a stray hair away from her forehead.

"Spell it out for me," Layla told him. What did she think? That this was going to be a one nighter for him? Was she surprised to realize he was still here in the morning? He realized that he didn't get to say all the tings he wanted to say last night. The big speech got shoved away when they kissed. He didn't get a chance to explain how wrong he was for letting her go and how sorry he was for hurting her. But Edgar had a feeling Layla didn't want a big speech so he just said simply:

"You're my girl," he said and Edgar saw her features soften, the tension left her body.

"Okay," she whispered and pulled him in for a kiss. Edgar moved his to kiss down her jaw to her neck whispering "my girl," between each one. Layla laughed lightly, lacing her fingers in his hair, and something inside Edgar stirred. He wanted to wake up like this always, everyday, for the foreseable future.

A little while later they were laying down face to face, under the blankets of Layla's bed. They had woken up at about four in the morning so they had plenty of time together before Edgar had to leave. Edgar was watching her closely as she traced his facial features gently with her fingers, like she was memorizing his face. He sighed and closed his eyes, content. "Edgar, we can't tell anyone about us," Layla said quietly. His eyes snapped open to look at her, he could tell she was serious.

"I don't give a damn about what Sig thinks about us," he told her simply and moved to kiss her, but she stopped him.

"It's not about Sig," Layla said quietly. Edgar gave her a confused face and he could see she really didn't want to bring it up.

"Shane," Edgar said, the dots connecting. "What does that prick have aything to do with this?"

"Edgar," she said seriously, holding his face between her hands. "If someone from L.A. were to find out about us and then Shane was told he would come after me. I'm not exaggerating. We have to wait until his restraining order goes through next week."

"I'll keep you safe," Edgar told her, his eyes intense.

"You leave in five days for Opies, and his restraining order goes through in eight days. That's three days without you," Layla explaining.

"You've been thinking about this for a while," Edgar sighed.

"Yes," she looked at him sadly. "If he were to hurt you because we are together I don't know what I'd do," Layla said, tucking her head underneath his chin.

"You're worried about _me_?" he asked surprised. "I'm the one that's going to be going crazy worrying about you while I'm gone," Edgar explained. It was the truth. Layla would be without protection for three whole days. He was already anticipating them to be the longest three days of his life.

"So, you agree we need to keep this a secret?" she asked against his neck.

Edgar sighed, although he hated it, he did see the logic. And, if it helped keep her safe from that asshole then ofcourse he would keep this secret.

"Yes, but only for a week," he told her. "After that I'm yelling from rooftop that you're mine," he laughed and kissed the top of her head.

"Deal," Layla laughed with him and kissed his chest.

**A/N: I know, super short again! Im sorry! Review and yell at me! haha**


	10. Chapter 10

**wildviolet76: ahah maaaybe ;)**

**amethystsea: thank you! and lol i know!**

**IrishCaptain: haha i agree!**

**A/N: THANKYOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! ALERTS! FAVS! AND HITS! YOU ALL ARE AWESOME!**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Deadliest Catch or the men that appear in the show. This is a complete work of fiction. However, Layla is an OC and her character, family, ex-boyfriend and backstory are of my own creation. Ha, don't sue me.

**EDGARPOV:**

Jimi, Junior, Jake Harris were the only ones who knew.

Jimi, because it was hard to hide the fact that Edgar stayed over every night. Also, neither of them were very quiet in bed and made no attempt to silence their noises (which always made him laugh).

Jake Harris knew because he and Layla had some sort of connection, they can see right through eachother. This bothered Edgar at first but now, it doesn't affect him at all. Edgar knows who Layla spends her nights with and he's glad she has a friend in Jake to watch her back.

And of course, Junion knew because: he's Junior.

Neither Jake, Jimi or Junior told anyone. They kept the secret for Layla and Edgar. Although, something was off about Jimi. Something Edgar couldn't quite put his finger on. It worried him. She had this smug attitude like she knew something he didn't. Like she was always just around the corner to pounce. He didn't like it one bit.

As the nights passed, Edgar was _dreading _leaving for Opies. This was the first time he felt that way. In all his years fishing, he always sort of looked forward to being out there. That's where he felt at his best. Now, however, he felt he was at his best next to Layla.

He knew she was feeling it too. Although Layla was putting on a brave face, Edgar knew she was dreading his departure just as much as he was.

Missing her was only going to be part of it. The waking up next to her warm body, sleeping better than he had in years. The talking about everything under the sun, getting to know someone in and out. That was only going to be part of it.

Worrying. Worrying about her was going to be the biggest part of it.

Three days. Three days from when Edgar leaves and when Shane's restraining order is enforced. That _prick_. Just thinking about the guy made Edgar livid. But thinking about him coming after Layla, was nearly enough to make him stay off the boat for the first trip. When the Northwestern came back for it's first offload, he could hop on board again. It would be just enough time. But what would be his excuse? He couldn't go to Sig and say _'Hey brother, I need to take the first trip off because my girlfriend, who happens to be Layla, has a psycho potentially coming after her and I need to stay to make sure she is safe.'_

Yea, that'd go over real well.

So he doesn't do that. Edgar doesn't go to Sig and explain everything. Instead, he goes to the bar with the guys every night and just happens to sit next to Layla, everynight. They don't make anything obvious. They are very good at diverting attention and throwing people off. Like when Fourtner tries to put the moves on Layla, Edgar doesn't make a big scene of wanted to strangle him. Although, the thought has crossed his mind. And when some woman comes up to Edgar in attempt to woo him, Layla doesn't send her on her way with a snide comment. Although, based on how hard Layla was squeezing his hand under the table, Edgar can assume she imagined doing so.

That's how they spend Edgar's last days on land. Work during the day. Go to the bar at night. Diversion. Diversion. Diversion. Spend the night having sex with Layla. Stay awake as long as possible, talking, eating, watching a movie. Wake up early in the morning next to her, and do it all over again.

Five days. Five days passed so quickly.

On the last night before Edgar had to leave, they could no longer ignore his impending departure. Layla had left the bar before him, and Edgar waited the usual half hour before he made his exit and headed to her place.

He let himself into the bookstore, Layla had given him a key the day after they got together. As he walked up the stairs to her room, he found himself getting nervous. This was the last night they were going to spend together for God knows how long and Edgar wanted to make it special. He wanted to tell her how much she means to him, how much he wished he didn't have to go, how much he loves her.

He loves her. And he has made up his mind to tell her tonight. Edgar doesn't care if it's 'premature'. It's what he feels. Being a fisherman, Edgar learning at a young age to tell people how you feel about them before it's too late. You never know which time is going to be the last time you see them. It is the most dangerous job in the world, after all.

Edgar was thinking of how to tell her when he opened her bedroom door and every train of thought derailed, and his jaw fell open.

Layla was sitting on the bed with her legs crossed, looking gorgeous...in her sailor outfit.

It took Edgar a moment to regain his composure, and he spent it looking her up and down. The tight blue and white striped outfit glowed against her tan California girl skin. White fishnets and heels made her legs look like they went on for miles. Her short hair in curls, topped with the hat from the picture Edgar had.

"Well hello, Sailor," Edgar said with a smirk, stepping into the room and shutting the door behind him. He slipped off his coat and tossed it across the room. Layla stood and sauntered across the room, never breaking eye contact with Edgar. He was already hard. "Damn woman, you are gonna be the death of me," he laughed as he picked her up, wrapping her legs around his waist and carrying her to the bed.

Layla let out a laugh and kissed his neck, "Oh don't worry, I'll let you come up for air at some point tonight... maybe."

Barely.

They lay next to eachother, trying to catch their breath for the second time that night. Edgar sat up and looked around the room and laughed. Sailor hat, long forgotten, thrown halfway across the room. Corset one way, laces the other. One heel still on the bed, one underneath it. But Edgar's clothes, in a neat pile beside the bed.

"I can't help it that you throw my clothing around like an animal," Layla giggled, when he explained what had made him laugh.

"We wouldn't have a problem if you didn't wear clothes in the first place," he explained, waggling his eyebrows at her, making her laugh again.

Layla dozed asleep a little while after that, and Edgar layed awake next to her. "Layla," he whispered against her next, trying to wake her up. When she didn't respond he found that spot on her neck that drove her crazy, and attacked.

"Mmm," she moaned sleepily.

"Knew that would wake you up," he smiled against her. Layla blinked herself awake a few times and sat up. Edgar sat up with her and pulled her to sit in his lap. "Layla," he said quietly, looking her in the eyes. "I know you hate when I use a hundred words when a few would do so...in short, I lov-"

Layla's hand shot up and covered his mouth with it. He gave her a confused face and she spoke a minute later. "Edgar, I want you to think very hard about what you were just about to say and if you still feel that way when you come back, tell me then. I don't want you to tell me that as a goodbye, I want you to say it as a hello. So please," Layla took her hand away from his mouth and kissed it softly, "tell me what you were going to say when you come back... Okay?"

Edgar looked at her closely for a long time, "Okay," he whispered and kissed her. "You are the most frustrating woman on the _planet_, but okay."

Layla just laughed and kissed him for all he was worth.

It was four in the morning when he had to leave for the boat.

Layla drove him. She insisted on it. Edgar didn't argue too hard, he wanted to delay saying goodbye for as long as possible too.

The lights on the boat were on and cameramen were busy rigging the boat. Edgar shook his head, already annoyed by them. They had to leave in less than five hours and they were still working on their cameras. _'Whatever,' _he thought and rolled his eyes.

Layla turned the truck off and Edgar didn't hesitiate before pulling her over to straddle his lap. Thank God for tinted windowns. He looked at her for a long time, memorizing her face. She had tears in her eyes, but he didn't say anything because he had tears of his own welling up. He didn't even care. She made him feel this way, he wasn't ashamed or going to try to hide it from her.

Edgar closed his eyes as she placed small kisses on his face. His forehead. His chin. Nose. Eyelids. And finally, his lips. They kissed slowly for a minute before she pulled away.

"I'll see you in a lil' while," Layla said voice breaking, refusing to say the word 'goodbye'.

Edgar leaned forward and placed his forehead against hers and breathed deep, willing himself to find his voice. "I'll see you in a lil' while," he whispered back. He looked up and held her eyes, putting what he really wanted to say in them, _'I love you'._

Layla's tears finally spilled over, and she nodded, "I know," she said. She leaned in and kissed his lower lip, her signature, and then got off his lap.

"We'll probably have an offload in a week," Edgar said, "no more than a week. And I'll come see you. Even if it's only for ten minutes," he looked over at her. "Okay?"

"Okay," Layla smiled and nodded.

Edgar reached over and squeezed her hand one more time before getting out of the truck and jogging across the dock.

He looked back one time, and climbed aboard the Northwestern.

Walking away from her was the hardest thing he has ever done in his entire life.

And knowing she was danger didn't help either.

**A/N: Alright! Lemme know what you are thinking! Please! I live for reviews lol I'm not above begging. **


	11. Chapter 11

**amethystsea: Thanks you so much! I'm glad you like it! I always look forward to your reviews!**

**IrishCaptain: haha I would love to be a stowaway on the Northwestern, wouldn't you? ;)**

**wishuy: OMG! I loved all of your reviews! Thank you so much! You have no idea how much I love reviews and reading all of yours totally made my weekend!**

**narrazione: haha i love that you speculate! Thank you SO MUCH for your review! I'm glad you found it!**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Deadliest Catch or the men that appear in the show. This is a complete work of fiction. However, Layla is an OC and her character, family, ex-boyfriend and backstory are of my own creation. Ha, don't sue me.

**EDGARPOV:**

Edgar entered the wheelhouse to find a very annoyed Sig watching the producer set up 'The Captain Cam'. Sig hated the thing. Edgar found it slightly amusing.

"Hey Ed, you just get here?" Tim, their producer for years, asked him when he turned and noticed Edgar's presence.

"Yea," Edgar nodded and took a swig of his coffee.

"He was seeing his girlfriend," Sig explained with a smile and Edgar rolled his eyes. When Edgar's mood had suddenly changed to pleasent again, Sig had known he had gotten back together with his girl. He just still didn't know it was Layla.

"Oh, good for you man. Who is she? Would she be willing to do an interview with for the show?" Tim asked, not looking away from the camera he was rigging.

"None of your business and no," Edgar laughed, answering both questions and turned to walk away.

Tim must have made a face because then Sig said, "Don't feel too bad Timmy, _I _don't even know who his girlfriend is," Sig explained. "I think he's made her up," he laughed.

Edgar ignored that comment and made his way downstairs to work on the engine room with an ache his chest that he suspected would be there until he saw Layla again.

**LAYLAPOV**:

_'Stop crying,'_ Layla chided herself as she drove back to the bookstore. It wasn't even four thirty in the morning, so the darkness combined with her tears were doing their best to obstruct Layla's vision.

She finally made it back to the bookstore safe a few minutes later and hurried inside the warm store. Layla turned around to lock to door behind her when Jimi's voice startled her, "So he's gone?" she asked.

"Jesus, Jimi you almost made me jump out of my skin!" Layla said, clutching her hands to her chest, wishing her heart would stop hammering.

"Ha, sorry. I heard you guys leaving and decided to wait up for you," Jimi explained with an odd expression on her face.

"Sorry for waking you up and yea, he's gone," Layla said as she walked up the stairs slowly, with Jimi behind her. "He should have his first offload in a few days though," she said hopefully as she entered her room.

"Oh," Jimi said, surprised. "I thought he would be gone for longer than that..." she said, voice trailing off.

Layla turned around to look at her sister. "Are you okay? You're acting funky," she said.

Layla voice stirred Jimi from her daydream and looked at her, "No, I'm fine. Goodnight," she said and walked into her own room, shutting the door behind her.

Layla starred after her confused. What just happened? Layla shook her head and shut her own door. As she walked into her room and looked around at the messy chaos, she suddenly felt very lonely. She walked over to her vanity to put her keys away when she noticed something that wasn't there before.

A picture of Edgar.

Layla gasped a little and picked it up. It was the picture Layla had taken of him a few nights ago on her cellphone, his hair sticking up all crazy just the way she liked it. How had he gotten it and printed it without her finding out? She didn't care, she was just glad he did it. Layla laughed when she looked down and realized he had signed it.

_'Ok, so maybe the bird wouldn't make it! Love- Edgar.' _

Layla laughed again at their inside joke and brought the picture to her lips, kissing it and held it to her chest for a moment. She set it back down on her vanity and flopped on her bed. She felt better having that picture, another piece of him here with her while he was away.

_'Love- Edgar,' _he had signed the picture. Layla knew he had wanted to tell her before he left but she just couldn't allow it. She loved him too, no matter how hard she tried resisting it, she did. She loved him so much that it hurt. She felt like if they didn't say it then, before he left, they had something to look forward to when he got back. Maybe it would be a driving force for Edgar to stay safe. That, maybe, if he wanted to say it so bad then maybe it would make him come back to her _in one piece_.

She put her hoodie up around her face and snuggled in close to her bed. Another piece of Edgar, secured on her. She doubted she would take it off for the entire time he was gone.

**EDGARPOV:**

Edgar stood on the deck of the Northwestern watching as the docks of Dutch Harbor strank into the distance. Usually, he felt an almost overwhelming excitement in this moment. Not this time. This time it was almost like watching _Layla _get smaller and smaller as the boat pulled away, not Dutch Harbor. It had been nearly six hours since she dropped him off, but it felt like years.

Edgar sighed and turned his back on the sight and walked inside.

Jake was cooking a late breakfast for the crew when Edgar entered the galley. Jake turned around at the sound of him and gave Ed a sad smile. Edgar returned it. It felt good to have someone on the boat who knew what he was missing. He sighed again and went to his room, flopping down onto his bunk.

When he looked down at the foot of his bed and saw the picture of Layla tacked up, he groaned and threw his arm over his eyes. _'God, this is gonna be a long season,'_ he thought, and tried to force himself to think of anything else besides Layla and her safety.

**LAYLAPOV:**

She prided herself on how well she was doing.

Layla had fallen back to sleep after coming home from dropping Edgar off and now she was working the store. It felt good to be working in the store, normal. Like he wasn't gone. Everytime the bells chimed over the door she found herself looking to see if it was him. Which was ridiculous because he had only been gone a few hours and there was no way it could be him walking through the door.

But that didn't matter. She still looked. Everytime. Love has made the logical part of her brain cease to work. Love, which Layla had never truely experienced until Edgar, has thrown her for a loop. But she didn't mind. She rather liked it. She caught herself smiling all the time and she would never tire of it.

One thing had caused Layla some concern, however. Jimi. Her behavior lately was so odd that Layla didn't know what to do. Jimi was being sneaky and Layla didn't like it one bit. Jimi was constantly checking her phone and it was wierding Layla out. She felt like something unpleasant was just around the corner waiting for her, and she really didn't like that feeling.

Layla tried to push the suspicious thoughts aside and focus on finishing out the day with her head held high, and Edgar's hoodie on.

As she closed the shop that night she couldn't help but feel good. She succedded. It was tough, but she made it. She made it through her first day without Edgar. Layla was also one day closer to being safe from Shane. Two more days, and he couldn't touch her. The cops would officially arrest him and he would go to jail. And she would be safe.

**EDGARPOV:**

The first day was spent heading out to the grab grounds and was generally painful for Edgar. Nothing really to distract him.

The second day was exactly the same.

On the third, they finally reached the crab grounds and Edgar couldn't be more relieved. Not only for the work, but because at midnight tonight Shane's restraining order would be put into affect. Edgar breathed deep, splashed the first pot of the Opie season over the rail, and prayed for a quick season.

**LAYLAPOV:**

It was day three and Layla was experiencing a sense of finality, as if that chapter of her past was coming to close for a good. It felt good.

She was working around the empty book store singing quietly to herself. Jimi had been working with her but recieved a call on her cell and left. She claimed that she needed to run an errand, but Layla wasn't buying it. She was starting to think maybe Jimi had a secret boyfriend or something. Layla didn't put to much thought to it, rolled up the sleeves of Edgar's hoodie, and continued dusting.

Her back was to the door when the bells overhead chimed. Layla turned around to greet the customer and all of the breath vacated her body. She dropped the duster to the floor with an amplified clatter. She was frozen and couldn't move. Her throat was tight and dry and she could only make out one word.

"Shane."

**A/N: CLIFFHANGER! im so mean aha review and yell at me, i love it.**


	12. Chapter 12

**amethystsea: muahaha I'm sorry for being so bad! ;)**

**wildviolet: this should clear that up! **

**wishuy: haha sorry for the cliffhanger! **

**narrazione: ahaha your review made me laugh so hard! sorry for the sleepless night! and YES go back and start working on it! i want to read it!**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Deadliest Catch or the men that appear in the show. This is a complete work of fiction. However, Layla is an OC and her character, family, ex-boyfriend and backstory are of my own creation. Ha, don't sue me.

**LAYLAPOV:**

In hindsight, she should have seen this coming. But she didn't.

Shane looked her up and down and laughed, taking in her shocked stature. "That reaction alone could make my entire day," he chuckled humorlessly, stepping into the store fully. Without taking his eyes off of her he reached behind himself to lock the door.

At the sound of the lock sliding into place Layla snapped herself out of the frozen state she was in and lunged for the phone on the counter. Shane took three quick steps and snatched the phone away from her, just as her hands were clasping it. He laughed again and threw the handheld reciever at the wall. Layla didn't need to turn around to know it was beyond broken, she heard the crash as the many pieces fell to the floor.

Layla hurried away from Shane, who was now leaning against the counter smiling at her. She came to stand with her back to the door to the kitchen, a good four paces away from the leering Shane. Layla looked around for any type of weapon but couldn't see one. Her best hope was to stall. Stall him and hopefully a customer would walk up to the door and she could scream bloody murder.

"How'd you find me?" Layla asked, finally finding her voice. She tipped her chin up, proud of how strong her voice sounded.

Shane scoffed and rolled his eyes, "Jimi called."

Layla tried her best to not let her jaw drop to the floor, but she must not have tried hard enough because Shane was laughing at her again.

"Really, Layla, how clueless are you?" he asked in a pitying voice.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Layla asked, confused and angry.

Shane took a step towards her, "Jimi. Called. Me." he condescendingly sounded it out for her. "You know she always kind of hated you. I mean, you did know that right?" he asked, eyebrows raising in question.

Truth is, Layla _did _always kind of know it. Even when they were kids there was this angsty undertone to Jimi and Layla's relationship. It had only gotten worse in the last few years. But no matter how much Jimi disliked her little sister, Layla never imagined she would do _this_.

As if reading her thoughts, Shane spoke again. "Yea, I know. Messed up right?" He took another step closer to her, now only two long steps away. Layla's chest tightened painfully as the puzzle pieces started to fall into place. The checking her phone constantly, the random errands Jimi had been taking. It all made sense now. Layla recalled the rant Jimi had in her car before they came to Alaska: _'your mega-star boyfriend used to beat on you a little, get over yourself Layla'_. How had Layla been so stupid not to see it all along?

"I mean, when I fucked her last year I never thought it would cause her to have any... oh, whats the right word...allegiance?" he asked her, but Layla was shocked silent and said nothing. Shane ignored her and continued, "Yea, I guess thats the right word- I never thought it would make her have any _allegiance _to me. Ha, but man was I wrong," he shook his head and laughed quietly to himself.

Layla was feeling sicker and sicker. "You...and Jimi?" she asked in a surprised voice.

"Yea, I know. Surprised me too. She likes it rougher than you do, which suited me. But, I didn't hit her much. She liked it, which was so..._boring_. Now you on the other hand," he looked her up and down again, "you're a fighter and it makes it all that much more _fun_. You know what I mean?"

He took a half step towards her and Layla's hands shot out infront of her, "Stay the fuck where you are!" she yelled at him.

"Yea! That's what I'm talking about!" Shane said excitedly. "Man, I missed you!" he did a few little jumps-in-place on the balls of feet, like he was getting warmed up for a boxing match. "Your little fucking friends wouldn't tell me where you were and I was _juuuust _about to give up on you but then Saint Jimi called!" Shane laughed again. "She told me you guys came up to this little Eskimo shit hole and I just couldn't believe it. It was just too cute for words," he said sarcastically.

Then his eyes turned dark and he took the final step towards her and grabbed Layla's outstretched arms. She let out a little scream as he slammed her against the wall hard, pressing his long body against hers to hold her there. One of his hands were big enough and strong enough to squeeze both of her wrists, above her head, together like handcuffs.

"But you're biggest mistake," he paused his demented speech to grab her chin and force her to look up at him, "now listen close because this is important," he instructed her quitely. "You're _biggest _mistake was fucking some Alaskan asshole and letting me find out about it," he said it so calmly that Layla knew what was coming next and she squeezed her eyes shut.

Shane used the hand that was gripping her chin and back handed her so hard that she smacked into the bookcase next to her and slumped to the floor. Layla groaned and forced herself to her feet only to have herself punched in the gut, knocking the wind from her lungs, causing her to double over and fall to the floor again.

Layla brought her hand up to whip the blood away from her split lip absentmindedly. She used the sleeve of Edgar's hoodie. _'Edgar's hoodie,'_ Layla thought to herself as she looked down at her chest, acknowledging it for the first time since Shane walked into the bookstore. The sight of it filled her with courage, but her heart ached to know she was never going to see Edgar again.

Layla slowly got to her feet again and Shane laughed, now a few feet away from her. "You just don't learn do you? I tell you, not five fucking minutes ago, that I didn't hit Jimi much because she layed there and took it. So here you are, getting up, and fighting."

Layla looked at Shane standing tall, ready to pounce. She looked down again at Edgar's hoodie, took a deep breath and balled her hands into fists and raised them in the classic 'fighter' stance.

This only cause Shane to laugh and at that moment Layla knew, not feared, but _knew_, she was going to die. Because she wasn't a victim anymore. She couldn't just lie there and take it. She would fight to her last breath. Edgar had instilled that in her. Edgar would want her to fight.

"You look ridiculous," he taunted her. "Put your hands down," Shane told her.

"No," Layla shook her head and stared at him harder.

"I said 'put them down', _now_," Shane said, getting angry, and taking a step towards her.

"No," she said again, getting angry herself. He lunged for her and Layla snapped. Even though he was bigger and stronger, this time she was faster. She got three good punches in before he tackled her, pushing her through the kitchen door and onto the floor with a loud smack. Layla went to punch him again but he grabbed her wrists and slammed them into the floor, holding them above her head. Layla felt the old break in her last wrist burning. He had her pinned and she couldn't move.

"Goddamnit Layla! Just fucking take it! Why can't you for once in your life just take it?" Shane shouted in her face.

"BECAUSE HE WOULDN'T WANT ME TO!" Layla shouted back at him.

Shane looked taken aback for a moment, not expecting her response. "Who? The Alaskan asshole?" he asked incredulously. He was back to taunting 'fun' Shane. "What did Jimi say his name was? Erik? Edward? Edgar?" Layla involuntarily flinched at the mention of Edgar's name and Shane hadn't missed it. "Oh, yes, that's right. _Edgar_."

"Don't you fucking say his name," Layla said and spat at him. It took Shane by surprise and he let go of her wrists to whip at his eyes, Layla took advantage of it and managed to get out from under him. She stood and went for the stairs but Shane grabbed her ankle and brought her down. Layla's full body weight slammed down against the wooden staircase and she felt her ribs rebreaking and she didn't need a mirror to know she had just gashed her forehead open.

Blood was running down her face now and things from there began to get worse. Shane picked her up off the floor only to punch her back down.

"He would _want _you to fight?" Shane asked, taunting her again. "That's the biggest load of bullshit I've ever heard. Did you really think a little piece of _paper _could keep me away from you?" he asked with a laugh, as she got to her feet again.

"No, but leathal injection might to do the trick," Mike Fourtner said from behind Shane and tackled him to the floor. With the head injury, Layla was almost ninty percent sure she was hallucinating. She slumped against the fridge, sliding down to floor, all of the strength in finally leaving her body. She watched the scuffle for a few moments before Mike got the upperhand and punched Shane unconscious.

"LAYLA!" Mike shouted and her eyes snapped open. That's funny, she hadn't realized she had closed her eyes. "Layla, you gotta stay awake, okay? I just called the cops and an ambulence is on the way, okay? You just gotta stay awake for a lil' while longer," he pleaded. He was about five feet away from her and had the unconscious Shane on his stomach with his hands behind his back, holding him in place incase he woke up. Mike was considerably bigger than Shane and besides a bloody lip, Mike didn't even look like he had been in a fight.

"Keep talking or imma fall asleep," Layla mumbled, fighting to stay awake. Her head hurt and her eyes felt heavy. She didn't have enough strength left to raise her hand and try to stop the bleeding from her forehead. Blood was dripping down her face onto Edgar's hoodie.

Mike started to look worried and began talking very fast, "Okay, uh, well I'm not even supposed to be here right now, obviously. We were one of the last to leave and yesterday, one day outta Dutch, one of our props failed. So we limped back to town this morning and it looks like the part isn't going to be here for a few days," he said. "LAYLA!" Mike shouted again, she had closed her eyes again.

"Edgar?" She asked, her eyes refusing to open.

"No, hun, it's still Mike. Stay awake, _please_. There gonna be here any second," Mike said anxiously and continued his story. "So, I came to see you and I saw all the lights were on but the door was locked. And then I saw the phone smashed up and I heard you yell or something. I ran to the side door and when I came in that's when I heard what was going on and I waited until you were away from him a lil' bit before I grabbed him and here we are," he explained. Just as he finished his story, Layla heard sirens. "Finally," Mike said exasperatedly.

That was the last thing Layla remembered as she passed out on the floor.

**A/N: I know I KNOW! a lot to take in! only a few chapter's left! Sorry Jimi turned out to be kinda evil lol review and yelllll at me, i really do love it haha**


	13. Chapter 13

**amethystsea: haha i have a crazy sister that was my muse ;) thank you for your review!**

**IrishCaptain: I think so too!**

**narrazione: Love Mike too! and thank you so much for the review!**

**wishuy: Here is a lil' Edgar for ya!**

**wildviolet76: OO! That is a good idea! If I do a Mikey sequel I will totally credit you with the idea!**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Deadliest Catch or the men that appear in the show. This is a complete work of fiction. However, Layla is an OC and her character, family, ex-boyfriend and backstory are of my own creation. Ha, don't sue me.

**EDGARPOV**:

The Northwestern had been at sea for nearly six days before they headed in for their first offload. They had been in radio limbo for just about three days. They were so far North that they were only recieving Russian transmissions. The last they had heard from one of their boats was the Time Bandit saying they were going to have to turn around and go right back to Dutch with a prop failure.

Edgar was anxious. He wanted to see Layla so bad it hurt.

Being in radio silence for so long also had another disadvantage. If something had gone wrong at home, they wouldn't be able to be reached.

What if something had happened to Layla?

Edgar immediatly cast that concern aside. If something _had _happened someone would have gotten ahold of them somehow...wouldn't they?

Edgar had been tearing himself up inside for days, but the closer he got to Dutch the more calm he felt. Well, that was until Andy Hillstrand radio'd them, and then everything fell apart.

Edgar was in the wheelhouse with Junior and Sig, about twelve hours out of Dutch, when they got the call.

"Time Bandit to Northwestern. Hey Sig, you got me on this channel?" Andy Hillstrand's voice rippled through the wheelhouse.

"Yea, Andy, I got you. You still in town?" Sig asked, sitting in his chair at the helm. Edgar and Junior were sitting on the bench a few feet behind, and to the side of him.

"Yea we're in drydock. Uh, you got a producer in front of you?" Andy asked in an odd voice.

That didn't sound good at all. Edgar looked over at Jake sharply. Edgar then looked at Sig who was looking back at them, concern etched on his face. Clearly, Andy didn't want the camera man to hear what he had to say.

"No, they are both asleep. Why? What's going on?" Sig asked.

Another pause. "Is Ed there?" Andy asked, not answering Sig.

Edgar's stomach dropped. He couldn't breath. Something was wrong. He hadn't even realized he had gotten to his feet and grabbed the reciever out of Sig's hand.

"Andy! It's Ed! Talk to me! Is she ok?" he asked hurridly into the reciever.

"She's alive, but she's in the hospital. It wasn't good, man," Andy replied. Edgar couldn't handle it. His body couldn't tell if he could pass out or scream.

"Who? Who is in the hospital?" Sig asked from behind him, frustrated he didn't know what was going on.

Edgar ignored him and focused completely on Andy. "What happened?" Edgar yelled.

"She was alone at the store when he showed up and got ahold of her. Jimi wasn't there. Mike showed up and managed to take him out. Shane's in jail now," Andy explained. "How far outta town are you guys?"

"Eleven hours at the most," Edgar said, his voice returning to somewhat normal.

"Alright, I'll let her know...She was asking for you," Andy said.

Edgar's heart had never hurt more. He dropped the reciever with a clatter, and put his head in his hands. He took three deep breaths and picked up the reciever again.

"You tell her..." Edgar's voice failed him, he had to clear his throat and start again. "You tell her that I said 'I'll see you later'...she'll know what it means."

"Alright brother, I gotta go but I'll see you guys when you get in. Time Bandit out," Andy said.

Sig gave Edgar about three seconds to regroup after he hung up the reciever before he started grilling him.

"Just what the fuck is going on?" Sig yelled.

Edgar turned to look at his older brother and let out all of his emotions, he couldn't hold it in any longer.

"That's a pretty vague question. Are you refering to the fact that Shane came after Layla? That Layla is now in the hospital? That Shane is finally in jail?" Edgar looked away from his brother and over to Junior. His eyes said it all, there was no getting around it anymore. Edgar took another deep breath and continued, "Or, are you refering to the fact that Layla and I have been together pretty much since she got here? That I'm in love with her? That-" Edgar's voice cracked and he looked down at his shoes. "That I wasn't there to protect her? That Mike was there for her when I wasn't?" Edgar stared at Sig, begging him to say something. _Anything_. "What Sig? Say it! Tell me I failed her! Tell me! It's true!" Edgar was yelling now, forcing himself to not break down and cry.

"Okay, alright Ed, calm down," Junior moved to stand infront of him and grabbed his shoulders. Edgar put his head down and nodded, breathing hard. Junior was talking to him reassuringly, but he wasn't listening. He was just trying to figure out how he was going to survive the next eleven hours before he saw Layla.

**A/N: i know, super short! more coming super soon tho! review please! i look forward to them so much! =)**


	14. Chapter 14

**amethystea: aha I'm tryin' I'm tryin!**

**wildviolet76: lol He's getting there as fast as he can! **

**narrazione: thank you! haha im sure they understand you!**

**wishuy: I know, poor Edgar =( and thank you!**

**IrishCaptain: OH MY LORD! I want that cover framed ;) so cute! and dont worry, Sig will have his moment haha**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Deadliest Catch or the men that appear in the show. This is a complete work of fiction. However, Layla is an OC and her character, family, ex-boyfriend and backstory are of my own creation. Ha, don't sue me.

**LAYLAPOV:**

Just about everyone knew about her and Edgar, now.

Apparently, when she was drugged up on painkillers she was asking for him nonstop and when she found out that they had to _cut _his hoodie off of her in the ambulence, she was livid. Everyone put two and two together and none of them seemed particularly surprised or upset.

Layla was sick of the hospital already. The only relief was the constant stream of Time Bandit visitors, although she knew that wouldn't last for long. The new prop would arrive in two days and then it was only a matter of time before they were back out fishing. Yesterday, John and Andy told her that they kept trying to get ahold of the Northwestern but couldn't reach them, the radar said they were too far North for the radio to work properly.

She was almost glad Edgar couldn't find out about what had happened until he was closer to land. She knew that if Edgar found out when he was days away, it would kill him. He would drive himself crazy.

The local police had also been in and out of her room in a constant stream. Taking statement after statement. Layla so was tired of it. She just wanted this to all be over.

The nurse came in and broke Layla from her train of thought to give her her sleeping pills, causing Layla to sigh. She had been having nightmares every night since Shane had attacked her. The doctor suggested the sleeping pills and Layla consented, hoping they would help. They didn't. They made the nightmares worse. The pills paralyzed her, putting her out so deep that she couldn't wake herself up. It was horrible. Since she had discovered that, she had been forcing herself to stay awake. Only dozing for ten or fifteen minutes at a time. The nurse handed them to her and Layla pretended to take them and layed down. The nurse turned and left satisfied, closing her door behind her. Layla sat up and took the pills out from under her tongue. She got up slowly, and flushed them down the toilet in her bathroom.

The following morning she jolted awake when someone sat down on the edge of her bed. She had only slept for an added total of about an hour and she felt like shit. It didn't help that her visitor was Jimi.

They stared at eachother for a long moment before Jimi finally spoke.

"I'm guessing since the guys didn't come after me like a lynch mob that you didn't tell them what I did," she said quietly.

It was true. Layla hadn't told anyone about Jimi's involvement in how things turned out. She didn't know why, but she just couldn't do it.

When Layla didn't say anything, Jimi spoke up again.

"I didn't think this would happen, Layla, you have to believe me," she said in a pleading voice.

"What _did _you think was going to happen, Jimi?" Layla asked, finally finding her voice.

"I don't know! Not this! I thought maybe he could talk you into going back to L.A. or maybe convince you that he isn't the psycho you've made him out to be," Jimi explained, voice strained.

"_What_? What did you just say to me?" Layla asked, leaning forward slightly hoping she had heard her sister wrong. "Are you looking at me? I have a broken wrist, three broken ribs, two broken fingers, eighteen stiches on my eyebrow, and mild internal bleeding... and you are telling me that you still don't think he's a psycho? Does this look _made up _to you?" She asked, her voice raising an octave in anger.

"No! I don't know! God, Layla-" Jimi said and put her head in her hands. "I don't know anything anymore."

"Damn right you don't," Layla said.

"Are you gonna turn me in?" Jimi asked quietly.

Layla sat there and looked her sister over. She was broken. Somehow Shane had wiggled his way into her mind and took hold there. Layla couldn't put her in jail for that. But she certainly didn't have to sit here and look at it.

"No. But I want you gone," Layla said in a level voice. "Pack your stuff up and go back to L.A., it's what you've wanted anyways. So go. I can't look at you for a while."

Jimi nodded, understanding. Jimi reached over and gently touched Layla's slightly swollen cheek, "I'm so sorry," she said.

Layla nodded, "Somewhere deep down I believe you."

Jimi whiped a few tears from her face and got up to go, "Nice flowers by the way," she said pointing around the room to the flowers people had brought her. "Those guys are lucky to have someone like you," she said and with one last look at her baby sister she turned and left.

Layla let out a shaky breath, but couldn't find it in herself to cry.

Not five minutes later Andy and Eddie Jr. came into her room. "Hey, guys!" Layla said happily.

"Hey girl," Andy said and took a seat next to her bed. "Jimi okay? Just ran into her leaving the hospital, she was crying."

Layla sighed, "Yea, she's fine. She's packing up and moving back to L.A." Eddie Boy distracted her then by attempting to steal her t.v. remote and take it off _'Jersey Shore'._ When Layla won the remote battle, keeping it on _'Jersey Shore', _she looked back at Andy, who looked surprised.

"She's leaving? But aren't you going to need help getting around when you get out of the hospital? What about the store? Are you leaving too?" Andy asked, concern furrowing his brow.

"Wow, there were a lot of questions in that breath," she laughed. "Uh, yes she's leaving. No, I won't need much help. I'm getting around fine now, showers might to be difficult to manage solo, but I'll figure it out. The store will be fine, I can run it by myself. And, no, I'm not leaving too," Layla explained, trying to answer all of his questions in one go.

"Aha, we weren't gonna letcha leave anyway. We like you too much," Eddie Boy said from beside her, sitting on the edge of her bed.

"Thanks," Layla said and kissed his cheek. Eddie Boy was so adorable it was like kissing a baby deer. How he survived the life aboard the Time Bandit, Layla never knew. Andy chuckled and asked Eddie Boy to go grab him a cup of coffee, which of course he agreed to do. When Eddie Boy left Andy got up and took his spot on on the side of the bed next to Layla.

"I got ahold of Edgar," he said quietly. "They are only about," he paused and looked down at his watch, "eight hours out of Dutch."

Layla let out a breath she didn't realize she had been holding in ever since he said 'I got ahold of Edgar'.

Andy laughed, "Man, it is going to be hard to convince him to get back on that boat if you look at him like you are looking at me right now."

Layla let out a small laugh, "What do you mean?"

"When I say his name your whole face changes," Andy shrugged. "It's how Sig and his wife look at eachother," he said.

Layla didn't know how to respond to that so she just stayed quiet for a moment and Andy started talking again. "Anyway, I told him the extremely short version of what happened and he also told me to give you a message. He said'tell her I said 'I'll see you later' and that you would know what that meant'," he said, sounding confused at the cryptic message.

She _did _know what that meant. It was how they said 'i love you'. They only said it that way because Layla didn't want to say 'i love you' for the first time because he was leaving. She wanted to say it all the time, over and over, because he was right next to her. So they had said 'I'll see you later' as their own 'i love you'. Layla couldn't wait to see him in a few hours and tell him 'i love you' for real.

Layla hadn't realized she was crying until Andy handed her a tissue. "So you do know what that means. Good. I was worried he had gone all 'Bering Sea Dimentia' on us or something," he said, chuckling and sounding slightly relieved.

"Yea," Layla nodded, whiping the tissue gently across her face, being conscious of her bruises.

Eddie Boy walked in then with Andy's coffee and a hot tea for Layla. "Ooo, caffine! Bless your soul, Eddie Uwekoolani Jr.!" Layla said happily as she took her first sip of the tea. Eddie Boy blushed furiously, _'baby deer,'_ Layla thought to herself again with a smile.

"You sure caffine is the best idea?" Andy asked her, breaking her away from her happy tea thoughts. "I mean when is the last time you had a full nights sleep?"

"How many days has it been since I got beat up?" Layla asked.

"Three," Andy replied instantly.

"Then it's been three days," she said dryly, and took another drink of her tea.

"Layla, that's not okay," Eddie Boy said, voice full of concern.

"I get by dozing and cat napping," Layla replied. "The nightmares don't hit me too bad then."

"What about pills?" Andy asked, brow furrowed.

"Makes them worse," she said waving her hand aside.

They changed the subject then to happier topics and chitchatted for a while. Andy told her that the Cornelia should be in within an hour or so. That made Layla happy, she hoped she would get to see them, even if it was only for ten minutes. When they got up to leave Crosby and Lynn from the Wizard walked in carrying flowers and a giftshop teddybear.

"You look like a million bucks!" Crosby said with that picture perfect smile and bent down to give her a peck on the cheek.

"Thanks, you look pretty good yourself!" Layla replied with a sarcastic laugh. They looked like shit. "Lynn! What happened to your eye?" Layla exclaimed, his eye was so swollen and dark that it was obvious that it took some serious force to to that kind of damage.

"Yea, what are you guys doing back already? You only left like a day ago," Andy asked confused.

The Wizard boys explained how they had tried to tarp the front of the pot stack to prevent icing and had taken a bad wave, injuring most of their crew. "So we came in dock, to bring Lynn, Monty and Soper to the hospital and ran into Fourtner who said while we are here to come check on you," Crosby explained.

"Wow, what a fucking dipshit move on Keith's part," Andy said shaking his head. Crosby and Lynn looked like they whole heartly agreed but wouldn't speak up against their Captain to another Captain. Andy and Eddie Boy left after that and Crosby and Lynn didn't stay too long either. They had to get back to the boat.

Layla couldn't believe the outpouring of affection from all the guys. They were like family already and she could honestly say she loved them all.

She leaned her head back down on her pillow and flicked channels. She found an old rerun of Deadliest Catch and couldn't make herself change the channel. It was the season finale a few years back where Edgar has to fix a hose on the crane and drinks the hydrolic fluid. Layla actually laughed out loud watching it. God, she missed him. She looked over to her beside table where her belongings were, and saw Edgar's cut up, bloody, hoodie. Layla then looked over at clock and prayed the next six hours until he got to town when by fast.

**A/N: I PROMISE AN EDGAR/LAYLA REUNION NEXT CHAPTER! haha! please review ladies!**


	15. Chapter 15

**amethystsea: aha yes I promised! Here you go! Let me know what you think!**

**narrazione: Thank you! I miss Crosby too! =(**

**wishuy: Here is a lil' insight into Sig! Reunion as promised!**

**IrishCaptain: I know! I love Eddie Boy and Crosby =)**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Deadliest Catch or the men that appear in the show. This is a complete work of fiction. However, Layla is an OC and her character, family, ex-boyfriend and backstory are of my own creation. Ha, don't sue me.

**EDGARPOV:**

As the Nortwestern pulled into Dutch, Edgar had the overwhelming urge to jump over the rail and run to the hospital as fast as he could. But, as he recalled the conversation he had with Sig after he had calmed down, he knew he couldn't do that.

_"We need to talk," Edgar said as he sat down across from his brother at the galley table. Everyone else was either, convienantly, in their stateroom or upstairs._

_Sig just looked at him and Edgar was surprised. This was the first time, probably ever, that Sigurd Hansen did not have a clever retort._

_"What? No snappy comeback?" Edgar asked sarcastically, eyebrows raised._

_"I've decided to wait until you've explained youself to get angry," Sig replied and took a drink of his coffee._

_They sat there looking at eachother for a moment before Edgar realized he really didn't know what to say. "Uh, I really don't know where to begin," he hedged._

_"Fine. I'll ask questions and then you can just piece it out," Sig said, getting frustrated. "When did you and Layla start...seeing eachother?" he asked._

_"Oh, well we both felt something for eachother from the first time we met, which was on the first day she got here. Then we were together for about a day, but then I broke it off and then we got back together and made it offical about five or six days before I left for Opies," Edgar explained. He was surprised how relieving it felt to be telling Sig all of this._

_Sig didn't look nearly as relieved as Edgar. "Did __**everyone **__know before I did? Was I the last to know?" _

_"No, no one knew beside Junior, Jimi, and Jake Harris," Edgar said._

_"And when exactly did you decide that it was okay to date a girl __**sixteen **__years younger than you?" Sig asked, getting to the crux of the problem._

_Edgar rubbed his eyebrow and sighed. "At first I didn't. When you said all that stuff the night she came over with all those hoodies, I broke it off with her. All that stuff you said, it me pretty hard, but then-"_

_"But what? But nothing! It's __**wrong**__! She's like a niece to me! Family!" Sig outburst._

_"Well then maybe it will be easy for you to love her as a sister-in-law," Edgar said, looking down at his coffee._

_"What? What did you just say to me?" Sig asked, shocked. "You're getting MARRIED?"_

_"No!... Not __**yet **__anyway," Edgar said, calmly. "But that's how strongly I feel about her Sig. I love her with all my heart. And I'm telling you right now, I'll marry her the second she'll have me," he said seriously._

_Sig stared at him, surprised at what he had just heard. "Wow," he said, the intensity of Edgar's feelings finally sinking in. "You're really in love with her, huh?"_

_"Yea, Sig. I am," Edgar nodded. He waited a moment before continuing, "So...do we have your...blessing? Or tolerance, at the least?"_

_Sig scratched at his stubble, not taking his eyes off of Edgar. "Yes, but your first responsibility is to this boat. When we pull into Dutch, you will help with the offload as if it were the same as any other offload before it. Then you can go see her. Alright? I love her too but this is non-negotiable, Ed," Sig said, and then got up and went up to the wheelhouse without another word._

That conversation happened about two hours before they came into port and started their offload. Edgar was glad to have Sig's tolerance when it came to him and Layla. And he couldn't really argue with Sig insisting he take care of the boat before he went to her, even if it was killing him to be on the deck instead of at her side.

Four hours later, at around midnight, Edgar couldn't stand it anymore and went to the hospital. He told Sig they would survive without him for a little while and to send Junior to the hospital if they needed him.

As he drove there he nearly crashed about five times. He was speeding. He didn't even care.

Edgar made it to the hospital in one piece and asked the lady at the front desk for Layla's room number. She didn't want to give it to him at first but eventually she gave in. Layla was on the third floor. He was worried he was going to get lost trying to find her room but when he stepped off the elevator and turned down the hall, he saw Mike Fourtner asleep in a chair outside of her room.

"Mike," Edgar said quietly and shook his shoulder. Mike snapped awake instantly.

"What? What's wrong?" he asked, and then noticed Edgar. "Oh, hey man," Mike said, rubbing his eyes. "What time is it?"

"Just around midnight," Edgar replied, confused. "What are you doing sleeping out here, man?"

Mike yawned and stretched, "We've all been taking turns sleeping outside of her room." He looked over at Ed, "She has nightmares," he said quietly. "She doesn't know we stay out here, so don't tell her alright?"

Edgar nodded and noticed Mike split lip and bruised chin for the first time. "That from Shane?" he asked, tipping his head towards the injury.

"Ha, yea, fucking punk got one good shot in before I took him down," Mike said rolling his eyes.

Edgar nodded again and shoved his hands in his pockets, looking down at his shoes for a moment, and then up at Mike again. "Mike, I-" he began.

"No need to say anything, Ed," Mike cut him off. "She means a lot to all of us. Not just you, okay? I did what anyone would have done, alright?"

"Alright," Edgar said and Mike turned, and began walking down the hall.

"Oh, and Edgar?" Mike turned back around to look at him.

"Yea?"

"If you hurt her, I'll kill ya," Mike said with a smile, and turned down the hallway.

Edgar smiled and was just about to open Layla's door when a nurse came up next to him.

"Sorry, didn't mean to interrupt. I just have to do my two hour checkup," she explained and opened the door. Edgar followed her in and his eyes fell on Layla. She was asleep, she looked so worn out. Edgar looked her over, and it made his knees weak. The swelling in her face was almost completely gone but the bruises were still very prominant. Her left wrist was in a soft cast, and she had a very bad looking cut along her eyebrow. Edgar walked to the side of her bed and the side table caught his eye. The nurse was on the other side of Layla's bed, checking her IV.

"What is this stuff?" Edgar asked in a quiet, pained voice.

"Oh, those are her personal belongings. The things she had with her when she was brought in," she explained and walked over to stand next to him. He was holding his bloody, cut hoodie so tightly that his knuckles were white. "She wouldn't let us get rid of that. Does it mean something?" she asked quietly.

"Yea...it's mine," Edgar replied, barely finding his voice.

"Well, I'll leave you now," the nurse said, turning to leave. "Oh, and if you hug her, be careful; She has three broken ribs and some mild internal bleeding on her left side." Edgar nodded and watched her leave, closing the door quietly behind her. The t.v. and the light spilling from the slightly open bathroom door were the only sources of light in the room. He walked over to the right side of her body and gently layed down on the bed next to her, careful of her IV.

"Layla," he whispered, and gently squeezed her hand. She awoke instantly, sitting up and alert. "Baby, it's just me," Edgar said, rubbing small circles on her back. She turned and looked at him for the first time, eyes searching his face as if trying to decide if he was real or not. Layla layed back down, turning on her good side to lay beside him. She put her head on his chest, and started to cry.

Edgar would be a liar if he said he didn't cry some too.

He held her there just letting her cry herself out, stroking her hair slowly, placing gentle kisses on the top of her head. "It's okay, Layla. It's alright. It's done now. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," he said over and over again.

When she had cried herself out, Layla got up to wash her face in the bathroom. Edgar sat up and when she returned her pulled her very gently to sit in his lap. She looked up at him and Edgar would never forget her face. He traced her features with his fingertips like she had done the night they had gotten back together. Layla smiled gently at his touch and closed her eyes with a calm sigh.

"I love you," Edgar said as he leaned in and kissed her softly. It felt so good to finally say it outloud to her.

"I love you too," Layla replied, and leaned forward to kiss his neck. He held her there and after a moment she let out a long yawn.

"How long can you sleep before the nightmares kick in?" Edgar asked carefully.

Layla looked up quickly at him, "How do you know I've been having nightmares?"

Edgar smiled, "I know things."

Layla rolled her eyes and smiled, "I don't know. Fifteen minutes, I guess."

Edgar shook his head, furious inside. How could Shane have hurt her like this?

Edgar kicked off his shoes and coat and tossed it aside. "Come here," Edgar said as he leaned back against the slightly proped up bed. Layla sat in his lap again, but this time Edgar gently pulled her down to lay on top of him. "Maybe having someone here with you will help with the nightmares," he said quietly.

Layla nodded against his chest and snuggled in, as he pulled the blanket up around them. Edgar felt so comfortable with her against him that he thought he could sleep this way everynight.

"I love you," she mumbled sleepily.

Edgar's heart soared. "I love you too," he replied and put his arms around her softly.

**LAYLAPOV:**

They were both asleep within minutes and for the first time since the attack, Layla slept through the night without disturbance, or nightmare.

**A/N: REUNION AS PROMISED! Let me know what you are thinking! Yell at me! Serenade me! Either way, I love it! haha next chpt is already done and lonnnng so I might break it up into two, we shall see =) Review please!**


	16. Chapter 16

**wishuy: ahaha! I love hearing that! hopefully this will help delay some more housework!**

**wildviolet76: I think he would make a great big brother!**

**amc32: Thank you!**

**amethystsea: Thank you! and aha I really hope I can set up a realistic ass beating for Shane lol**

**narrazione: aww that makes me feel so good! that you care enough about these characters that you almost cried! thank you!**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Deadliest Catch or the men that appear in the show. This is a complete work of fiction. However, Layla is an OC and her character, family, ex-boyfriend and backstory are of my own creation. Ha, don't sue me.

**EDGARPOV**:

Edgar woke gently to the feel of featherlight kisses on his face. He opened his eyes slowly and smiled at Layla.

"I slept-" Layla paused and kissed his forehead, "all the way-" kissed his nose, "through the night!" she said excitedly and kissed his lips. She was about to pull away when Edgar held her there. When he finally allowed her to pull back her cheeks were flushed and he winked at her.

The nurse walked in then and told Layla she would be released this morning. Layla was relieved and asked the nurse for the release forms now, so they would be all ready for later. The nurse agreed and brought them to her.

"I've got to warn you though, Ms. Jones," the nurse said as she handed the forms to Layla. "There are some photographers set up outside of the hospital."

Edgar had seen them last night but hadn't said anything to Layla. Telling her about the paparazzi outside was that last thing on his mind last night. He looked over at her as she groaned and put her head in her hands. "I shouldn't be surprised," she said annoyed.

"Everytime a man walks into the hospital the photographers shout and ask them if they are your new boyfriend," the nurse explained, gossiping like they had been friends for years.

"What?" Layla asked, shocked. "That is so far out of line."

"Don't worry, Ms. Jones, here is the best part: Every single one of the men that have been visiting you have said yes! That they were your boyfriend!" the nurse laughed, Layla's jaw dropped, and Edgar chuckled. "The photographers have been so confused that a few of them left!" Nurse Giggles explained.

Edgar rolled his eyes, the boys _would _think of something like that.

Layla handed the completed forms back to the nurse and she confirmed she would be allowed to leave within the next two hours. Layla sighed in relief and began to get dressed slowly. As Edgar helped her pull her shirt over her head he noticed the bruising around her ribs and winced. He had broken a few ribs in his day and he knew it didn't feel good.

Just as she finished dressing there was a knock at her door. "Come in," she said loudly. Much to Edgar's surprise, Sig opened the door and came in a moment later.

"Hi, Sig," Layla said, getting off of the bed slowly to stand up and hug him.

"Don't get up! Jeez," Sig said and rushed forward to help her.

"I'm alright," Layla said as she stood steadily on her feet and hugged him gently. Sig looked over her shoulder at Edgar, he pointed down to his left side and mouthed 'OUCH', Sig nodded in understanding and one-arm hugged Layla around her right side.

"Well, let me get a look at you," Sig said and pulled away from Layla. He looked her over and nodded. "Don't know what all the fuss is about, you look fine to me," Sig said with a smile and Edgar and Layla both laughed. Edgar knew then that Sig had gotten over the relationship and would work hard to accept them. It was a huge relief to Edgar. Layla looked back at him and he knew she felt it too.

A little while later, Edgar walked down to the cafeteria with Sig to get Layla a hot tea. They were quiet for a moment before Sig broke the silence.

"She looks better than I thought she would," Sig said.

Edgar nodded, agreeing with him.

"I know you really don't want to talk about it right now but we've got to leave in about four hours," Sig said as they walked into the cafeteria.

"I'm not going," Edgar scoffed. Like he would leave Layla now, ha, yea right.

"Will you just listen, before you get all huffy?" Sig asked and looked over at Edgar, eyebrows raised. Edgar rolled his eyes and Sig continued. "I called June before we even got to town, right after you told me what happened, and she sent Nina up here to stay with Layla. Her plane landed an hour ago, she's here now."

Edgar looked at his brother, surprised, but still didn't say anything.

"Edgar, I'm not trying to be an asshole, do you get that? We need you on the boat," Sig said. "That deck won't run without you."

Edgar sighed and nodded. "Alright," he conceeded, "but let me get her home and settled first. She's getting released in an hour, okay?" Edgar scratched his face and sighed again. He knew Layla wouldn't hold it against him that he had to leave, but _he _would hold it against _himself_.

Sig didn't go back to Layla's room with Edgar, he left to go back to the boat. As Edgar entered her room, she was up and walking around looking at all of her flowers. She had her back to him when she spoke, "When do you head out?" she asked, not turning around. Edgar shook his head and laughed quietly, how did she do that?

"Just under four hours," he said as he walked up behind and put his arms around her waist. He layed his forehead in the hallow of her neck and breathed deep. Layla leaned back against him and sighed. "I don't want to go," he said quitely.

"I know, but you gotta," Layla said, equally quiet.

"Knock, Knock," came a voice from the door behind them and they turned to see a grinning Jake Harris, holding a bottle of Jack Daniels with a bow on it.

"Jesus, does anyone actually crab fish around here?" Edgar asked him, in mock exasperation.

"You're one to talk," Jake smirked and then flopped down into the chair next to Layla's bed. "Well, well, look at you," he said, looking Layla up and down. "I still think you look like you belong on Santa's naughty list."

Layla laughed from beside Edgar, while he remained perfectly confused. Layla and Jake had a few inside jokes that Edgar was ignorant of. He just rolled his eyes, "Watch it, Harris," he said lightly, which just made Jake laugh harder.

"Whatever, man," Jake said and set the bottle of Jack down with all Layla's flowers. "I thought you might appreciate this more than a teddybear," he winked at her.

"Hey, I like my teddybears!" Layla laughed sat down on her bed, while Edgar remained standing.

"When you heading back out, Jake?" Ed asked, curious.

"In about half an hour," he explained. "Just enough time to stop in and see my favorite mamacita," Jake wagged his eyebrows at Layla. "What about you?" he asked.

"About three hours," Edgar replied.

Jake nodded, mostly to himself, and stood up to leave. "Well, I gotta go." He leaned over and kissed Layla's cheek with an exaggerated 'smooch' noise.

"Ha! Gross! You got drool on me!" Layla laughed and whiped her cheek off.

"You liked it," Jake smirked. "I mean it had to be a better kiss than one from this dinosaur over here," he laughed, nodding towards Edgar.

"Not even close, Jacob," Layla smiled at Edgar.

Jake scoffed, with a smile and headed for the door. "Oh, Edgar! I almost forgot! I heard your hot niece is in town, you wouldn't mind if I-"

"Jacob!" Edgar said warningly, and Jake dashed out the door laughing loudly all the way down the hall.

Edgar rolled his eye again and had to resist the urge to laugh along with Layla.

"Wait, Nina is in town?" Layla asked surprised.

"Yea, I was going to tell you when I came back into the room but Jake came in," Edgar sat next to Layla on the bed. "Sig called June and sent Nina up to help you out," he explained.

"Oh," Layla said. "She didn't have to do that, I'll be okay."

"I think everyone, including me, will feel about ten times better if you have someone staying with you," Edgar said, holding her hand.

A nurse came in then with a wheelchair, "Your release has been processed a bit early!"

"Oh, thank God," Layla said. "I don't need the wheelchair though, I can walk just fine."

"Sorry, Ms. Lane. Hospital policy," she explained.

"Whatever," Layla muttered and stood up to grab her belongings bag. Edgar watched as she gently placed his bloody, cut, hoodie in the bag. It still made his stomach turn to see it. He helped her put her pink peacoat on and watched as she fished out sunglasses from her purse. Layla slid on the huge glasses and you could barely see the bruised eye. Only a split lip was visable.

"Wait!" Layla said suddenly, as the nurse began to wheel her out of the room. "What about my flowers and bears? I can't leave them here!"

"Don't worry, I'll have Junior bring them to the bookstore in a bit," Edgar said, and then laughed. "We might have to pry that bottle of Jack outta his hands though." Layla chuckled with him, relaxing.

As they rode the elevator down, Edgar was getting more and more nervous with each passing floor. Getting her to the car in one piece away from those reporters was going to be a challenge, the second they saw her they would go insane.

The elevator _dinged _and opened to the busy main floor. The nurse pushed Layla near the enterance and allowed her to stand. "This is as far as you have to be wheeled," she explained.

"Thank you," Layla told her. She looked over at Edgar and they held eachothers eyes for a long moment. They knew what waited for them outside those large doors.

Without taking his eyes off of her he held out his hand to her and she took it, without hesitation.

"Ready?" he asked, quietly.

"Ready," Layla nodded.

They walked through the doors hand in hand and were immediatly greeted with shouting and camera flashes. Edgar had thought he was prepared, having mild fame, but he wasn't. This was nothing like he had experienced when they went out on tour. This was abbrasive, and invasive.

Edgar gritted his teeth and tried to ignore their questions and accusations.

'Layla! Layla Jones! Is this your boyfriend?' 'Are you going to pursue charges on Shane Dawes?' 'Are you going back to L.A.?' 'Give us something, Layla!'

Layla said nothing. Instead, she squeezed Edgar's hand until he thought it might break. He didn't care. He would let her do it all day.

They made it to his truck, with reporters persistant around them. Edgar walked her to the passenger side door and helped her inside, Layla gave him a thankful smile. He shut the door behind her and walked around to his own door, without a word to the still shouting hounds. Edgar slammed his door and let out an annoyed sigh before looking over to Layla.

"Hi, honey! How was you're day?" Edgar asked her with a smirk. She surprised him by letting out a genuine, head back, full laugh. It made him smile bigger, to see her like that.

How on Earth was he going to be able to leave her again?

**A/N: Chopped this chapter into two, other half will be up in the morning, I PROMISE! Review please! You don't understand how much I love reading and responding to them! Thankyou!**


	17. Chapter 17

**amethystsea: haha im trying to work in some 'just deserts with cherries on top' just for you!**

**narrazione: thank you!**

**wishuy: yes, some words indeed! lol**

**A/N: As promised! Here ya go!**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Deadliest Catch or the men that appear in the show. This is a complete work of fiction. However, Layla is an OC and her character, family, ex-boyfriend and backstory are of my own creation. Ha, don't sue me.

**LAYLAPOV**:

As they made the short drive from the hospital to the bookstore Layla's mind was, for the first time in days (with the exception of her wonderful sleep the previous night), finally calm. In Edgar's warm truck, with his hand reassuringly on her knee, she was relaxed. Although she was a little bit bummed that Edgar had to go back out, she understood it. It was a double edged sword: She wanted him to stay as long as possible but the sooner he got out there the sooner he got home.

Edgar pulled around to the back of the bookstore and they were both shocked that there weren't any reporters or photographers waiting around. Not a single one. They exchanged confused glances and then exited the truck, and entered the shop through the kitchen.

Layla tensed as they entered, but was soon releaved. She had expected the place to be a complete mess. Layla knew for a fact that a few plates had gotten knocked off the couter and shattered on the floor during the fight. She knew there had been blood on the stairs and floor. But the place it was spotless.

"Nina!" Edgar yelled as he shut the door behind them and entered the kitchen fully.

After a moment, Nina popped through the door between the kitchen and the store. "Layla!" she said and rushed forward to see her. Nina, eighteen, tall, blonde, and beautful, lit up the space around her and Layla smiled as they embraced gently.

"Nina, I can't thank you enough for coming up here," Layla said sincerly.

"It's no problem, I'm just glad you are okay," Nina explained seriously.

"Hi, to you too Nina," Edgar said, pretending to pout, from behind them.

Both girls laughed, "Hi, Uncle Ed," Nina finally greeted him. The two Hansens began talking and Layla walked through the door to the store with another releaved sigh. No broken phone shattered on the floor. No evidence in the entire store that Shane had violated her home. Her happy place. Her sanctuary.

Nina must have cleaned up when she got there. Layla was going to have to think of some serious 'thank you present' for that girl.

Edgar broke Layla from her thoughts when he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind.

"I just texted Junior," he said quietly. "He'll bring your gifts here in a lil' while."

"Okay," she replied, and turned in his arms to face him. Layla leaned forward and captured Edgar's lips. She meant it to be a quick kiss but Edgar had other ideas, when she pulled back he pushed forward, making her laugh against his lips.

"Hey guys, I was wondering- oh!" Nina walked through the door, interrupting their impromtu makeout session.

No one said anything, they just stood around looking between eachother for a moment. Then Nina laughed.

"Does Dad know?" she asked.

"Yup," Edgar said. Layla remained quiet, she decided to let Ed handle this one.

"Did he have a cow?" Nina asked, shocked.

"Yup," Edgar said again.

"How big was it?" Nina asked, back to laughing.

"Coulda' fed a third-world country," Edgar said, laughing with his niece.

"Man, would I have liked to see that!" Nina said and Layla laughed.

"So you're not bugged out by this?" Layla asked, gesturing between herself and Edgar, finally speaking.

Nina looked at them both for a moment before answering, "Nah, you've always been like a sister to me Layla."

"You've always been like a sister to me too, Nina," Layla said, sincerely. She felt an ache in her chest at the words. What she said was true, but it made her think of her biological sister. Jimi. Layla pushed thoughts of her away and tried to focus on the moment.

"Should I go before you two start braiding eachothers hair and gossiping?" Edgar asked sarcastically from beside her.

"Sure, all of the gossip is going to be about you anyway," Layla replied, not missing a beat.

"It's true," Nina laughed, and then walked into the kitchen leaving them alone again.

Edgar pulled Layla into a hug, "Nah, you guys are getting rid of me that easy," he smiled ruefully at her.

"I'm glad you are hard to get rid of," Layla whispered and kissed his bottom lip. "I don't ever want to get rid of you," she said.

"Good, cuz' I wasn't planning on going anywhere," Edgar smiled against her lips.

Layla wished she could freeze this moment. Hold on to it. Savor it.

A knock on the front door of the bookstore startled the two apart from their embrace. When Layla looked to the door she was excited to see Jake Andersson, arms full with teddybears.

Layla opened the door for him and Jake rushed in from the cold. He walked quickly over the counter to set the bears down and immediatly turned to go back out the door.

"Wait! You didn't even say 'hello'!" Layla said as he walked out the door.

"That was only the first deposit! There is more in the truck," Jake explained with a chuckle.

He came back a few moments later, arms full again, this time with flowers.

"That it?" Layla asked as he set them down and closed the door.

"Yup," he replied.

"Uh, Junior?" Edgar asked, looking through the pile of 'get well' gifts on the counter.

"Yea?"

"Where is the bottle of Jack?" Edgar asked with a smile.

"Oh," Jake reached in his coat and retrieved the bottle. "Almost forgot," he said as he set it down on the counter.

"Mhmm. Suuuure," Layla laughed.

Nina walked in again and noticed Jake for the first time since he had arrived. Layla watched how Nina immediatly blushed and looked down at the floor. Layla smiled to herself, Nina had a crush on Jake Anderson. It was almost comical because if they thought Sig had a cow over Layla and Edgar then she could only imagine the one he would have over the idea of Nina and Jake. Layla sniggered internally and decided that she and Nina were going to have a lil' girl chat about that.

"Hey, Nina!" Jake said excitedly and gave her a hug.

"Hey," she said shyly and hugged him back.

_'Oh, yes, definantly a girl chat,' _Layla thought.

Jake left a few minutes later to go back to the boat and the remaining three walked upstairs to the bedrooms.

"You'll be staying here, Nina," Layla said as she pushed open Jimi's old bedroom door. Layla peeked in and got another surprise. The room was practically bare of any evidence that Jimi had ever lived here. Layla told Jimi to pack up and go, but she hadn't expected it too look so... sparce. Only a few dressers, mirrors, and the bed were left.

"Wow, this is a big room," she replied and flopped down on the bed.

Layla looked over at Edgar who was staring back at her. They held eachothers eyes for a long time, Nina noticed.

"I'm just gonna unpack for a while if you guys want to go...talk... or something," she said.

"Yea, I've got to head out soon too," Edgar said gruffly, finally breaking his eyes away from Layla to look at his niece.

Layla and Edgar walked across the hall into Layla's room. She closed the door behind her and walked over to her large bed and sat down. Edgar came to sit next to her and layed down, pulling her down next to him. She turned onto her side and curled up against him.

"Tell me to stay, and I'll stay," Edgar said quietly. Layla could tell he meant it and that only made it worse. Of course she wanted him to stay. But how could she ask him to? That would be unfair. She didn't want to change him. She liked him for who he was. And that included the fishing.

Layla sat up on her elbow and looked at him, "Do you really think I'd ask you to stay?"

Edgar smiled gently, "No. But I would, you know that right?" He reached out and tucked a stray hair behind her ear. She smiled and kissed his palm.

"I know," Layla said, she layed down again and absentmindly traced circles on Edgar's chest. The atmosphere changed then, became charged. Electric. Edgar bent his head down to kiss her and it was hard. Not slow and sweet. Layla's mind was racing as Edgar slowly rotated to hover over her. She laced her fingers in his hair and kissed him for all she was worth. They kept like that for a while, until Edgar slid his hand down her side and she gasped into his mouth in pain.

"I'm sorry," he said, instantly pulled back and placed his forhead against hers. "If you weren't injured right now, I'd fuck you through the mattress," he told her, his voice thick.

Layla shivered at the words. "When you get back, I'll be healed, and I'll let you," she replied.

They kissed for a while after that, and time passed too quickly to suit either of them.

"I've got to go," Edgar said sadly and sat up. Layla didnt trust herself to speak, so she just nodded.

They went downstairs and found Nina drinking some cocoa. "You leaving Uncle Ed?"

"Yea. Did you already see your Dad?" he asked.

"Yea, actually he came by a lil' bit ago," Nina explained. "He wanted to check up on me and Layla, but I just told him he would have to see Layla later because you guys were upstairs having sex."

"You said what?" Edgar and Layla both said.

Nina laughed so hard she nearly had hot chocolate come out her nose. "I'm just kidding guys, jeez! You shoulda seen your faces!" Nina continued laughing while Layla's heart rate returned to somewhat normal. "No, but really he did stop by. I'm glad, I miss him when he's gone," she said with a sad face. "But you know what that's like," she said to Layla and got up to hug her Uncle goodbye.

"See you soon," Nina said and went back into the kitchen.

Layla turned to hug Edgar. He was so warm, and solid. He hugged her back, and buried his face in her neck. She loved when he did that. It sent chills all the way down her back. Everytime.

"I love you," Layla told him.

"I love you too," Edgar said. "And I'll see you later," he smiled at her.

"I'll see you later," she replied, smiling back. Layla walked him to the door and got on her tippy toes to peck him on the lips.

"Don't forget what I said about the mattress," Edgar smirked at her as he walked out the door.

"How could I _possibly _forget about that?" Layla called after him, laughing. She closed and locked the door and turned to see Nina with an amused look on her face.

"Do I even want to know?" she asked.

"Ha, no," Layla laughed and shook her. But she was telling the truth, she couldn't forget. Wouldn't forget. She laughed to herself, nevermind _'forget', _she was looking _forward _to it.

**A/N: Well there it is! I know it seems like slow-going, but stick with it! itll be worth it, i promise! Review and lemme know what you are thinking!**


	18. Chapter 18

**amethystsea: lol! thank you! I'm getting there I promise ;)**

**IrishCaptain: Glad you got caught up!**

**wishuy: thank you! always love your reviews!**

**narrazione: thank you! glad you like it!**

**A/N: Italics are flash backs, I'm trying to do the month inbetween when Ed leaves and comes home as interesting and not boring as possible aha**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Deadliest Catch or the men that appear in the show. This is a complete work of fiction. However, Layla is an OC and her character, family, ex-boyfriend and backstory are of my own creation. Ha, don't sue me.

**LAYLAPOV:**

They found a rythum, Layla and Nina. Once Edgar left to finish Opies, the month that followed was a satisfying experience for Layla. She was happy. Yes, she missed Edgar. She never really stopped thinking about him. But she knew he was out there thinking about her. She knew he was coming home to her. And she couldn't wait.

Layla and Nina grew closer than either could imagine. This was how it was supposed to be. Sisters. It was a new experience for Layla. Her biological sister had hurt Layla deeper than she would ever care to admit.

One night, during one of their talks, Layla couldn't hold it in any longer and confided in Nina about Jimi's involvment in what had happened.

_'Does Uncle Ed know?' Nina asked, shocked, and then raised her hands. 'No wait, dumb question. If he had known he would have turned her in! Like you should have!'_

_'I know. I just couldn't,' Layla explained. She didn't know why, but she just couldn't. It occured to Layla that Shane must have kept quiet on Jimi's involvment also. If he had told the cops what had really happened, how he learned she was there, then they would have arrested her. Maybe Shane genuinly cared for Jimi? Layla couldn't figure it out, and honestly didn't linger on the thought too long. She decided in the hospital that she was shutting the book on all things Shane, and that including considering his sick and sadistic motives._

_'Jimi is gonna have to live with Jimi, and that is worse than jail for her,' Layla explained to Nina, who was beyond upset._

_'I think that is a load of crap, if Shane had killed you she would still be in denial,' Nina said._

_Layla nodded slowly. She couldn't disagree. Jimi was delusional._

_'I know, it doesn't make sense. But I made my decision and now I have to live with it,' Layla said. 'You won't tell anyone, will you?' she asked._

_Nina looked at her for a moment before speaking, 'No, I won't tell anyone,' she said. 'But if I ever see her again, I may just give her a piece of my mind,' she said, with that Norwegian sass that Layla loved so much._

_Layla laughed, 'Okay, that's fair,' she concedded._

Layla broke herself away from her daydream when a customer came and needed help finding a mystery crime novel. Layla smiled, and helped.

That was mostly how her days went. She would wake up early, have breakfast with Nina, they would open the store, and work the shop together. In the beginning, Nina had to help Layla get into the shower, but that only lasted about three days. Layla was healing surprisingly well, and fast. She had a checkup with her doctor and he was pleased with her progress.

At night, they would either cook dinner or get burgers from the bar. They would stay up late and talk about everything under the sun.

When the mystery-crime-novel customer checked out and left, Layla began daydreaming again.

Dutch Harbor doesn't have a court house. Heck, they barely have a police department. About a week after Edgar left for Opies the cops came by with Detective Charlie Danvers, from L.A..

_"Hi, Detective," Layla said in surprise as he walked in with the two uniform officers. "What are you doing here?" She asked and hugged him gently. The two uniform cops looked over at eachother when she did it, but she didn't care for 'protocal'. She liked Charlie, he was a nice man. He reminded her of her Dad._

_"Well, since I'm the lead Detective on Shane's case in L.A. they sent me up here to extradite him back," he explained. Layla was confused so she offered the men coffee in the kitchen so they could all sit down and talk this out. Layla asked Nina to watch the store while the she and the cops went and talked._

_As she poured the coffee Detective Danvers sighed happily, "This weather is a far cry from California weather," he said as he drank the hot coffee._

_"Ha, tell me about it. I'm still not used to it," Layla laughed. "Okay," she said as she sat down at the kitchen table, facing them. "Explain all of this too me."_

_"They aren't going to prosecute Shane in Alaska. We are taking him back to L.A. and adding these new charges to the charges already before the court there. Basically, combining the two cases into one," Charlie explained._

_Layla nodded slowly, "Does this mean I have to testify?"_

_"Unfortunantly, yes," he said. "Before you didn't have to because it was simply a restraining order case. But now, this is far more serious. He is offically being charged with 'attempted murder'."_

_"Really?" Layla asked surprised. "I mean, I think he could probably do it but how can you prove he came up here to do more than just beat my ass?" She didn't like the look on Detective Danvers face, she knew there was something more._

_He sighed and looked down at his coffee while he spoke, "Layla, we found a suicide note in his pocket when we arrested him." He looked up at her, but she didn't respond so he continued. "In the note it said that he killed you and then killed himself to be with you...we also found a gun on him," he explained._

_Layla put her head in her hands. This was too much to process right now. _

_"Obviously he wrote the note thinking he would succeed. We believe he planned a basic murder-suicide: kill you, then himself," Charlie explained._

_Layla tried to focus on her breathing. Steady. In and out. In and out. The funny thing was, she wasn't even thinking about herself. She was thinking about how Mike could have been shot. Before, she hadn't worried that much because she knew how strong, how tough, Mike was. That of course he would beat Shane in a far fight. But a gun? That wasn't fair. And no matter how strong or tough Mike was, bullets are stronger. _

_He could have been shot. _

_He could have been killed._

_Breath, Layla. In and out. In and out._

_"Are you okay?" One of the uniform cops asked._

_"Yea, just give me a minute," Layla mumbled from behind the hands still covering her face. She had to tell them about Jimi. There was no way she could keep it a secret, now that she had to testify. She was stupid to think it would never come out. She took another deep breath and then finally put her hands down. "I have to tell you something," Layla said, looking Charlie in the eyes._

_"Okay?" he asked, putting the on his best 'suspicious cop' face._

_"Jimi was the reason Shane came up here. She told him where we were. She called him and told him," Layla said, getting the words out with surprising ease._

_"What?" he said, leaning forward across the table towards her._

_"Yea, Shane told me all about it when he was...beating me," Layla said. "He seemed quite excited about it, actually."_

_"And you are just telling police this now?" Detective Danvers asked, eyebrows raising in anger._

_"I tried to give Jimi the benefit of the doubt, but then in the hospital...I don't know," Layla said._

_"Where is she now?" _

_"Moved back to L.A.," Layla muttered. She didn't like when Charlie was mad at her, it was like disappointing her Dad._

_"Jesus, Layla," Charlie said. "You sure know how to make trouble for me, don't you?" He looked at her for a moment before reaching in his small briefcase, pulling out a large yellow notepad. "Write it up. All of it. Don't leave anything out this time." _

_So she did. Layla sat there and wrote it all out. And it felt good. To her surprise, the words almost wrote themselves. She felt like she was releasing a poison from her body. Getting rid of it for good._

_Well, not 'for good'. She still had the trial to worry about, but that was at least a year away. Charlie assured her that high-profile cases take the longest to come to court in Californina. _

_When she finished writing it Charlie read it over and looked up at her. "That's messed up," was all he said and put the notepad back in his briefcase._

_"What will she be charged with?" Layla asked._

_"Well based off of your recounting of what happened, we will asked Shane for collaboration. Then we will bring Jimi in for questioning, and then go from there. But based off what you've told me, she's looking at 'aiding and abeding' because she knew he was coming up here and maybe 'conspiracy to commit murder'."_

_Layla sighed heavily and nodded. She felt bad for Jimi, but she had brought this upon herself._

_Charlie and the other cops left a little while after that and when Layla told Nina about what had happened, she was happy._

_"Well, not happy that you have to testify. But I'm happy that you came forward about Jimi," Nina explained._

Now Layla just had to wait and tell Edgar. The boys would find out after that, gossip spread among those boats quicker than a Red Hat Society meeting.

He was going to be furious with her.

Layla was almost looking forward to that discussion though, because that would mean he was home.

**A/N: Funky chpt. ending i know but, I'm posting another one in a lil while so no worries! I just have to get out these lil' chapters to get you to when Ed comes back and such! oh! and that bit about trials taking forever in California is true! I did my research!**


	19. Chapter 19

Ch.19

**amethystsea: Thank you! I know all of y'all wanted Jimi to get hers lol**

**wishuy: teehee we shall seeee**

**IrishCaptain: I think Shane had her fooled, I really do. I don't know, we shall see how it turns out! **

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Deadliest Catch or the men that appear in the show. This is a complete work of fiction. However, Layla is an OC and her character, family, ex-boyfriend and backstory are of my own creation. Ha, don't sue me.

**EDGARPOV**: 

Two days. Sig said in two days, their season would be done. Edgar nearly did a 'happy dance', but to keep most of his dignity he decided against it.

Something was bugging Ed though. Something that had only just occured to him. What happened at the end of the season when he went home to Seattle and Layla stayed to work the store? They would be even _further _away from eachother than they were now.

As Edgar thought it over at the galley table, waiting to arrive at their next string of pots, he hadn't even noticed Sig sit down across from him.

"Do I even want to know?" Sig asked, noticing Edgar's train of thought was miles away.

"Huh?"

"What's bugging you?" Sig clarified.

"I don't know Sig," Edgar paused he didn't really want to talk about this with Sig. He was already pushing his older brother's buttons just by _dating _Layla, not living with her.

"Just spit it out Ed," Sig said rolling his eyes.

"It's just that at the end of the season I'll be going back to Seattle and Layla will still be here. It's just bugging me," Edgar said.

"Wait, no," Sig said putting his coffee cup down.

Edgar looked up at his brother, confused, "Huh?"

"I meant that 'no' Layla won't be working the store after the season," Sig said.

Edgar was still confused, "Explain, Sig."

"I never meant for Layla to work the store in the off seasons. There really isn't going to be anyone up here to buy books. I only thought the store would be open for King and Opies. She can do whatever she wants when fishing isn't going on," Sig said. "Huh, I guess I never really explained that to her," he said with a chuckle.

Edgar had to blink hard a few times to get his thoughts back together. "Yea, that mighta been helpful," Edgar retorted with a sarcastic smile. He felt like a ten pound block was lifted off of his chest at Sig's words.

It was perfect.

Layla thought she would be stuck up in Alaska all year, but now, she could leave. She could do whatever she wanted.

She could come home with Edgar at the end of the season.

And thats exactly what he was going to ask her to do when he got back to Dutch.

**LAYLAPOV:**

The new phone rung loudly through the store. Nina was closest to it and answered.

"This is Nina, how can I help you?" she asked pleasantly. She paused for a reply and then happily said, "Dad!"

Layla's head snapped up from the inventory ledger she had been looking at. Judging on Nina's happy face and tone, nothing was wrong. Layla sighed in relief and walked up to the counter, where Nina was, to put the invertory slips away.

"One day?" Nina asked, excitedly. They were only one day away? Nina held up her hand to high five Layla and she returned it excitedly. Nina paused again, listening, "We are doing great. Layla is doing so well. All the bandages are off, and she only wears her wrist cast when it gets real cold out," Nina told her father. Layla smiled. It was true. She was almost completely healed. Stitches gone. Bruises gone. Ribs barely tender. Walking fine. Her wrist was the only thing giving her some trouble.

"Wait, what?" Nina asked, with confused look on her face. Layla watched her carefully as Nina's eyebrows shot up at something her father said. "Yea, I'll tell her," she said with a smile. "Alright Daddy, be safe. I love you too," Nina finished her conversation with a smile, and hung the phone up.

"Tell me what?" Layla asked Nina.

"Well, I guess there was some confusion. Did you know that he didn't want the store open during the off seasons?" Nina asked.

"Uhhm, no?" she asked, eyebrows furrowed.

"Yup, he said realized he never made that clear to you and wanted to make sure you knew now," Nina explained. "Wow, does this mean you're going to model again? Like part time?"

Layla's mind was racing. Everything was happenening so fast. Five minutes ago she thought she was going to be living in Alaska full time and now, she could do whatever she wanted in about three days. Travel, model, relax, spend time with Edgar. Anything.

"I don't know what I'm going to do actually," Layla said. "I have no idea," she smiled. It felt good, the freedom to decide.

She knew what she _wanted _to do, but didn't know how to go about it.

She _wanted _to spend as much time as she could with Edgar but he had his own things to do. He wasn't going to want to spend all of his summer with her. He had promotional tours, and about a thousand hours of sleep to catch up on. Right?

Layla sighed and noticed Nina staring at her. Suddenly, Nina started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Layla asked her, chuckling at Nina.

"Your face when you think about my Uncle," Nina said, still laughing.

"What's funny about my face?" she asked, poking Nina in the side.

"You look like my mom when she thinks about Dad," Nina said, not laughing anymore.

Layla smiled and looked down at her feet, "You aren't the first person to tell me that," she mumbled.

"What do you mean?"

"Andy said I look like Sig when he talks about your Mom," Layla explained, finally looking up at Nina. She was smiling at Layla. Without saying a word Nina reached forward and enveloped Layla in a hug, it nearly made her cry. She didn't know why, it was just so nice.

"That's because you're family," Nina whispered to Layla, and tightened the hug.

Layla smiled and hugged Nina just as tightly.

**A/N: Short chapter! Next chapter = REUNION! yaaay! Also next chapter will be the last one of this story because...I'm writing a sequel! With offseason, promo tours with all the boys, Shane, Edgar's ex-wife, trial, and drama. Yay? Nay? Write it? Don't write it? Leave it be? Lemme know what ur thinking!**


	20. Chapter 20

**wishuy: thank you for all of your faithful reviews! looked forward to each of them!**

**amethystsea: saw the dance, lmao, so adorable. and thankyou! your reviews always make me happy!**

**amc32: ahh! that makes me so happy to hear!**

**narrazione: haha I completely understand!**

**IrishCaptain: aha, drama coming your way ;)**

**EastCoastCatch68: glad you liked it!**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Deadliest Catch or the men that appear in the show. This is a complete work of fiction. However, Layla is an OC and her character, family, ex-boyfriend and backstory are of my own creation. Ha, don't sue me.

**EDGARPOV**:

The final offload took hours. But, in the end, it was worth it. The Northwestern had one of the most successful Opilio seasons they had ever had. They weren't alone either, across the board all of the 'Deadliest Catch' boats had profitable seasons.

And most importantly: they all survived.

Edgar cleared the plan with Sig before he left for the bookstore. Edgar was going to ask Layla to come home with him, which meant (if she said yes) being on the Northwestern for a few days. They always pulled into Pugent Sound as a crew, it was tradition. Edgar wasn't going to miss that, and he would love for Layla to be next to him this time.

"So...that's okay with you?" Edgar asked. He hated asking for fucking permission like a child, but the Captain is the Captain.

"Whatever," Sig replied, waving his hand absentmindly, without looking up for the processor check.

Edgar rolled his eyes and left the wheelhouse.

"Hey, Boss, where ya' headed?" Junior asked with a smirk, knowing full well where Edgar was going.

"Bookstore," Edgar simply replied.

"Uhm," Jake figgeted.

Edgar turned to look at Jake, "What?"

"Tell Nina I said 'Hey'," he replied and walked away quickly.

Edgar stood there completely confused. "Ohhkay?" he said to himself and headed to his truck.

As soon as the truck engine started, and so did his anxiousness.

Until he was almost to the bookstore it hadn't even occured to him that she might say 'no'. Oh shit, what if she says no? He hadn't seen more than five minutes of her in the last month. A lot can change in a month. Oh fuck.

"Grow some fucking balls," he told himself as he parked the truck behind the bookstore. "Everything is fine. She loves you, you idiot."

Edgar shut the truck off and had barely stepped out of the truck before he was tackled to the suprisingly soft snow covered ground.

"Agh!" Edgar huffed as someone fell on top of him.

"I saw your truck pull in and ran out to see you," Layla said happily.

Edgar looked up at her and couldn't say _anything_. Every word he had planned, his grand speech, stuck in his throat at the sight of her. So beautiful, not a bruise in sight, so vibrant and healthy.

"Edgar?" Layla asked nervously.

He replied by capturing her lips in a hard kiss. Edgar put his fingers through her hair to hold her even closer to him. She would never be close enough to suit him.

Only after the need for oxygen forced him, he pulled away. "Come home with me," he blurted. _'Ha, so much for the speech,' _his mind laughed at him.

Layla looked suprised. She didn't say anything for a moment, just looking in his eyes, trying to determine if he was serious?

"I want you to come stay with me," Edgar said, looking her in the eyes. Trying to put every ounce of what he felt for her in them.

He wasn't sure she was going to say anything until a slow smile spread across her face. Then, Layla suddenly wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. Edgar felt so happy in that moment, he felt as if he would be content to lay there in the snow with her for days.

"Say it again," Layla whispered to him as she kissed up his jaw.

Edgar grinned from ear to ear and whispered back, "I want you to come home with me."

Andy was going home to his wife and horse farm. John was going home to his grandbabies, and 'Bandit Babes'. Mike was going to home to _continue _risking his life as a volunteer fireman. Jake and Josh were going home to fatherless houses and full wallets, a dangerous combination . Sig was going home to his wife and children. Matt was going home to dull the pain at the bottom of a bottle. Junior, still too young to know the lasting affects of his decisions, was going home to a missing father and broken family.

And Edgar? Edgar was going home with the unexpected love of his life, Layla.

He didn't quite know how it was all going to work out, just that it would. He knew it in his soul. This is it. This is right.

And it was going to be one-hell-of-a ride.

**A/N: Alllllright! There it is folks! Short and sweet last chapther! Done! Complete! I left out quite a bit at the end there because I'm writting a sequel. I really want to see Layla tell Edgar about Jimi, hes gonna be pissed hehehe and all the sexy times they are gonna have once they get home ;) REVIEW PLEAAAASE! (fyi crazy family drama going on right now, might be a while before the new one gets up)**


End file.
